


10 Ways To Get A Human To Fall In Love With You

by ghost509



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amity gets jealous, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Child Abuse, Cutting, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, First Owl House fic so pls be nice, Friends to Lovers, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, Her siblings are jerks but have good hearts, Inappropriate Humor, It's an OC of mine, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luz has a new friend, Matchmaking, Mentions of Dimension Travel, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, OC Centric (kind of?), OC tries to get Luz and Amity together, OC/Boscha - Freeform, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Picnics, Please help me think of a better title, Possible lemons?, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Teasing, Things keep getting in the way, Witch Battles!, grom, nice Boscha, slightly aged up characters, thirsty Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost509/pseuds/ghost509
Summary: Nine months after Luz Noceda left the Boiling Isles to return to her human world, she's finally returning for another three months of fun, adventure, and potential romance. Everyone is excited for her return, and none more so than Amity Blight, top student at Hexside and the biggest gay disaster ever to walk the demon realm. But when Luz finally returns with a new friend, a boy no less, tensions start to rise as Amity tries to discover who he is, and what his relationship to Luz is. Is she too late to find love? Or, will love prevail in the end?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, OC/Boscha
Comments: 238
Kudos: 606





	1. Welcome Back!

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello! Glad you've decided to stop by and give my story a try. This is officially my first Owl House fanfiction, so I'm gonna try to make it as good as possible. I'm relatively new to the fandom, in fact I only started the show like last week. But I'm caught up and excited (and nervous) for the finale. Which is a note I wanna hit on before you go on and read. I'm posting this before the finale, and _way_ before season 2 is released. I, as long as many, have no idea what's going to happen. This is my own interpretation of what may happen, so if I end up being wrong about something I _might_ come back to change it. It depends on how wrong I am. If it's something big I'll definitely change it, but if it's small...well idk, maybe I'll change it anyway.**
> 
> **Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

The forest was quiet during this time of day, the only sounds being the rustling of branches as birds landed on them or bushes as the smaller monsters ran around in search of food. A pack of three little monsters, their fur pink and the irises of all four of their eyes a dark shade of red, was chewing on some fruit they had found in the middle of the dirt path. A twig behind them snapped, and in their moment of fear that a predator was near, they gathered what fruit they could before scurrying up the nearest tree. They hid in the leaves and watched as three people walked past them, thankfully stepping over the remaining fruit.

The three creatures sighed in relief before climbing back down to further enjoy their meal. They would’ve too, had it not been for three separate screeches echoing throughout the sky. The creatures had no time to flee as three baby heads, each sprouting tiny little legs and bat wings, came swooping down and tackled them down into a nearby bush. For several seconds, the screeches of terror and struggling came from the bush before there was absolute silence.

“I can do this,” the youngest of the three people said to herself, psyching herself up; she was on a mission, and she _wasn’t_ going to back out!

“You can do this,” the two older people chanted together, trying to give the younger girl confidence.

“I can do this!”

“You can do this!” the two chanted again, not noticing the second thoughts their younger companion was having.

“I-I can’t do this. I can’t do this!”

“You can do this!”

“Say, why don’t we just go home and try again tomorrow? I promise I won’t chicken out!” the youngest of the three tried to bargain, turning around and starting to walk in the opposite direction.

“Oh no you don’t!” the two shouted in unison, managing to grab the younger girl by her arms before lifting her into the air.

“This is for your own good, Mittens!” one of the older two, a young man, said as he tried his best to keep her from running away. His sister nodded in agreement. They had come this far; there was no point in chickening out now.

The sounds of shouting and struggling rang throughout the forest, scaring away the birds and little monsters that were in search of food or a place to rest. Those who weren’t scared away watched with interest as the young girl kicked the air in hopes of escaping.

“Emira, Edric! You don’t have to do this! It’s not too late; we can still walk away!”

“But I thought you were just _dying_ to see your little girlfriend again. What’s it been? A year?” the young man, Edric, asked.

“According to her diary, it’s been nine months and seven days. Isn’t that cute? She’s been counting down the days until she saw the human again,” Emira, twin sister to Edric, teased. The two watched with proud smiles as their little sister’s once pale face turned into a bright red.

“You-you read my diary?”

“We have, ‘Amity Noceda.’ Just be happy mom and dad haven’t seen it. You’ve had some…interesting dreams,” Emira said, still scarred from reading _that_ section of her little sister's diary.

Amity groaned before dropping her head as her body went limp. No longer did she want to run away; now she craved the sweet release of death to get out of this embarrassing situation.

It’d been nine months since Luz Noceda, the only human ever to enter the Boiling Isles, left to go back home to the human world. She was only on summer vacation then, meaning those three months were all she could spare before needing to go back. But in those three months, she had caused great change in the demon realm.

Principal Bump was much more open to the idea of students being in more than one track, the ‘outcast’ students like Gus and Willow had grown out of their shells and actually became quite popular at Hexside, Emperor Belos had been defeated, and now the witches and demons of the Boiling Isles were given more freedom to use their magic (for the most part, that is; there were _some_ rules still in place). Amity had probably grown the most thanks to Luz’s influence. She refused the path her parents had forged for her and started doing things her way, things she wanted to do. She ditched the bullies her parents had forced her to befriend, repaired her old friendship with Willow, and now no longer thought emotions like love to be a sign of weakness.

Quite ironic, since Luz was taking up most of her thoughts and imaginations nowadays. Her grades had slipped here and there thanks to her constant daydreaming of her, Luz, and their adopted kid (sometimes kids), and she had nearly died several times because she was doodling pictures of Luz in her book instead of paying attention to where she was walking.

But ever since Luz had left, the Boiling Isles just seemed so…boring and bland. Even with the countless killer monsters and demons, and with all the magic in the world, it just wasn’t the same without its only human. But today was the day she was finally coming back, and just about everyone who knew her was excited; even Bump was organizing a ‘welcome back’ party in her honor at Hexside. For another three months, this would be her home, and in those three months, maybe Amity would finally express her true feelings…that is, if she could stop going into her ‘gay panic attacks,’ as Emira and Edric called them.

“Ah c’mon sis, you’re 16 now! It’s only natural that you think of this kinda stuff!” Edric said, trying to comfort her, but it only made Amity turn a darker shade of red.

“Yeah, and I’m sure Luz would _love_ to read some of those self-insert fanfics of the two of you,” Emira giggled.

“You know about that?!”

“Now we do,” Emira and Edric said in unison before laughing, and now Amity _really_ wished Luz hadn’t saved her from Belos’ control.

“Hoot hoot! Welcome back, I missed you so much! Hoot!” the trio heard Hooty, the Owl House himself, hoot in the distance. Amity could feel her heart thudding violently against her ribcage, the hoots of that stupid owl demon were getting louder with each step. They’d be there any second now; was it still too late to run away?

“Hahaha, I know, Hooty. I missed you too!”

_‘Luz! Oh titan, I’ve missed that laugh,’_ Amity thought, the anticipation killing her as she swallowed down a whimper. “Can you two hurry up?” She asked before she was let go and dropped onto her ass. “Ow! What the heck, you two?”

“Well, we’re not gonna carry you now that you actually wanna go. We’re your brother and sister, not your escorts,” Emira answered with a shrug. “Now c’mon, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can embarrass you.”

“I already have a whole book dedicated to the different jokes we’ve come up with,” Ed said, casting a spell circle into the air and causing a small book to float in front of him. “There’s 70 pages of jokes directed towards you, and another 50 towards you and Luz.”

“A lot of them he stole off of Penstagram,” Emira whispered to Amity as she helped her younger sister up from the ground.

“It’s not stealing if I reword them! Hmala and Weston sitting in a tree? More like, Amity and Luz sitting in a tree! Am-Am I right?” Edric started to laugh, which soon died down upon seeing the unimpressed looks he was receiving from his sisters. “It’s uh, it’s a work in progress.”

“I need new siblings,” Amity sighed before continuing down the path.

“Just make sure it’s not Luz! Cause uh, that’s…that’s illegal, and…” Edric trailed off before eventually shutting up, sweating under Emira’s gaze. 

“Ed, I love you, but you’re not funny. Now c’mon, let’s go embarrass Mittens.”

“Okay,” Edric sighed, the book disappearing in a poof before he followed his sister.

It didn’t take long to catch up to their little sister, but the twins were surprised to see her peering through a bush and staring at the old white brick building. Out front were the House’s occupants: Eda the Owl Lady; King the ‘King of Demons’ as he called himself, even though he looked like a cross between a dog and raccoon; and Hooty, the demon that was bound to the house, who had his neck outstretched to float beside the other two. All three had their arms, or in Hooty’s case, neck, wrapped around the laughing bundle of joy that was Luz Noceda, the only human witch in the whole demon realm. They could see happy tears falling from their eyes as they embraced, and while the moment was sweet and tender, and actually made the twins jealous that their family wasn’t like this, the figure standing off to the side of the hugging group had caught their attention.

The new figure had its back turned to the siblings, but based on the body shape, they assumed it was a guy. He was quite tall with short brown hair, and wore a short-sleeved t-shirt with a sewed-on hood and shorts-clothing that was unlike anything in their realm. And, with the rounded ears he had, it was obvious why he dressed so differently.

He was a human!

“Another human?” Emira asked, surprised.

“Ooo, interesting. Her boyfriend maybe?” Edric suggested, before shivering at the malicious aura that currently surrounded his younger sister. He cowered under her glare. “Right, shutting up now.”

“Hahaha, I missed you guys so much!” Luz exclaimed as she returned the embrace, one arm wrapped around Eda, one arm wrapped around King, and one hand petting the top of Hooty’s head. The gentle laugh was so joyous and full of life-one of the many things Amity had yearned to hear once again.

“We missed you too, kid. But, uh, who’s your new friend here?” Eda asked, turning away her attention from her unofficial daughter to the human she had brought with.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Luz shouted before breaking free from the hug and latching onto the boy’s wrist, dragging him closer to the group. “This is the friend I was telling you about! He’s really weird, like I am!”

“Well, that’s _one_ way to introduce me, I guess,” he laughed while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “Name’s Kevin, nice to meet you,” he said, sticking a hand out for a shake. Eda grasped it and they shook three times before pulling away, and Kevin stared down at the old white hand currently being held in his own. “Missing something?”

“Huh, no reaction. Usually that freaks most people out,” Eda said, grabbing back her hand before popping it back into place.

“Kevin’s not like most people. Like I said, he’s been through a lot of weird stuff! Oooh oooh! Tell them the story about the boy that had the fox demon inside of him!” Luz exclaimed excitedly, wanting to hear the story once again. The boy sweatdropped at her enthusiasm.

“Uh, didn’t you want to go see your friends? Ya know, Gus, and Willow, and-“

“Intruders!” Hooty suddenly shouted, cutting Kevin off. The demon swirled into the air before plunging its head into the ground like an ostrich. The ground started to shake violently as he traveled through the dirt, and it grew more violent as it neared the Blight siblings.

“Oh no,” Amity said, the ground beneath her and her siblings shaking wildly and violently before Hooty popped up through the dirt like a groundhog.

“Hi friends! Why are you sitting here and being creepy? Come say hi!” Hooty exclaimed before wrapping his neck around Amity and dragging her through the hole.

Edric and Emira could only listen as their sister’s muffled screams of anger traveled through the dirt, and while they found the situation horrifying, they found it a lot more amusing since it was Amity and not one of them.

“Hey, hey! Guess who I found being a creep and watching us through the bushes!” Hooty exclaimed as he exited the hole yet again before dropping a messy and dirt-covered Amity in front of the group. “It’s the mean girl that hates me for no reason!” he said as Amity stood up from the ground and dusted herself off.

“I _do_ have a reason you, annoying little-“

“Amity?”

The witch girl froze, her hatred for the house demon making her forget _where_ she was and who currently stood behind her. She took several deep breaths to try and calm her wildly beating heart; finally, the moment she had been waiting for so long was here. Hopefully she didn’t embarrass herself.

“Hey Luz! Long time no…see…” Amity trailed off, eyes widening surprise as she felt her cheeks heating up yet again.

Bright and warm brown eyes stared down at her, the same ones that haunted her dreams at night. Caramel arms that peeked through her shirt’s sleeves, no longer flabby but hardened and thick with new muscle that hadn’t always been there. Crazy and wild brown hair that shone in the sunlight, longer than before and reaching a few inches past the nape of her neck. The girl of her dreams had a wide and joyous smile, one Amity liked to think was specifically for her and her alone.

“Amity!” Luz exclaimed excitedly, running towards the greenette before scooping her up in her arms and doing a twirl. “Oh my god I’ve missed you so much! How have you been? Did your hair get longer? Oh my god, you’re even cuter than before! How is that possible?” Luz said, her face _very_ close to Amity’s, their noses touching one another.

_‘T-Taller, s-strong a-arms, f-face so close…I’m cute?!’_ Amity thought, face and ears redder than a tomato. With too much stimulation and her heart getting ready to explode, Amity suddenly went limp in her crushed arms.

“Wha-Amity! Oh my god, are you okay? Guys! She’s really red! You don’t think she’s sick, do you?” Luz asked, worried that her friend had suddenly gone limp. This caused those watching to slap their foreheads or, in Hooty’s case, laugh uncontrollably.

“Well, this will be an interesting summer,” Kevin sighed at his dense friend. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pssst, hey...so I know the story has been out for a while now and I'm already, atm, 8 chapters in, but I finally have a sketch of Kevin for those interested. I'll be posting it in chapter 9 too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here are the descriptions of Kevin, Luz, and Amity. I'm just adding them in now when I should've done so sooner. I'll put them in the notes of chapter 7 in case anyone doesn't see them.**
> 
> **Kevin: 6’1, borderline 6’2. Brown eyes with short, brown hair that’s almost always in a buzz cut style to give his enemies one less thing to grab onto. When in friendly dimensions he sometimes lets it grow out a bit. He’s never been one to style it or gel it back, he prefers letting it be wild and untamed. Muscly, but nowhere close to body builders or famous celebrities like The Rock. His skin is ghostly pale, but sometimes he’d tan it just a bit to get some color on him. He almost always wears basic clothing like t-shirts and shorts, he hates long sleeves and pants but will wear them during things like dances or weddings. He mainly wears a black t-shirt that Luz sewed a hood with dog ears on it, much like her own shirt with cat ears (so they could match! :3). He tries to avoid tank tops and being shirtless, unless he’s by himself or around people he can trust/feel comfortable around. He has some freckles around his supper cheeks, and a seemingly permanent shade of purple can always be found under his eyes from a severe lack of sleep (most nights he can only get good sleep when Luz is around; he considers her a dream catcher of sort)**
> 
> **Luz: 5’10, with brown eyes and matching brown hair that reaches the nape of her neck; like Kevin, she likes it wild and untamed. She’s grown stronger and has gotten some muscle, which is prominent in her arms, legs, and new six pack, courtesy of a training regime Kevin had her on for several months. Whenever not in school she wears black and white sneakers, dark gray pants, and since she outgrew her old t-shirt with cat hood, she’s gotten a new one; it’s white with purple sleeves, the cat hood still sewed on the back.**
> 
> **Amity: 5’6, with golden eyes and green hair that reaches between her shoulder blades; brown now sits at the front (much like her current show design), and she wears it down instead of tying it up. Her legs hold a bit of muscle to them, but other than that she’s still the bean pole she’s always been. Her style of clothing hasn’t changed much, she still wears fuchsia colored pants and a black shirt with sleeves that reach just past her elbows (what she wore in the episode “Adventures in the Elements”)**


	2. Jealousy, Thy Name is Amity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Amity learn where Kevin comes from and how he and Luz met. Can he be trusted? And, why do he and Luz seem so close?

Amity snuggled deeper into the warm and soft spot she found herself in, the scent of honey and tea wafting through the air made the experience all the more pleasurable. She felt something, or someone, shift around where she currently lay, the light above her being eclipsed by a shadow. She opened her eyes and froze as she stared into the beautiful brown orbs of the love of her life. Luz stared down at her with a wide and happy smile, their faces less than an inch away, their noses nearly touching.

"Oh thank god you're awake! I was really worried when your whole face turned red and you passed out!"

"Ahhh!" Amity shouted in surprise at how close they were and, in a panic, rolled off the couch and onto the floor below.

"This is going to be a reoccurring theme, isn't it?" Kevin asked Eda as they watched Luz hop off the couch and onto the floor.

"You better believe it, kid."

"Amity! Oh my god, are you okay? I didn't mean you scare you, I promise! Is your nose broken?" Luz asked worriedly as she turned and leaned over her friend, using one of her hands to caress Amity's face to check for bumps and bruises and to see if anything had been broken.

Amity felt her breath hitch in her throat at their current position, as she was reminded of a dream she had once had; all that was missing was some rope.

"I-I'm f-fine Luz, j-just f-fine," Amity managed to stutter out as Luz helped her up and back onto the couch. It was when she saw Kevin sitting at the other side of the couch that she remembered what had happened, and she tried her best not to let her disappointment show. "Oh. Hello, human."

"Oh! I forgot I haven't introduced the two of you yet!" Luz giggled. "Amity, this is Kevin. He's been, like, my best human friend for the past few months! And Kevin, this is Amity! She's one of my best witch friends! We didn't exactly see eye to eye when we first met, but we're total besties now!"

' _Pain. All I know is pain,"_ Amity thought with a sigh.

"A pleasure to meet you." He nodded to her.

"Likewise."

"Okay, now that the introductions are out of the way, we can get down to business," Eda said before there could be another interruption. "How did this little friendship first start?"

"Well, you see-"

"Ooo! Ooooo! Can I tell it? Please, please, please?" Luz begged, giving the human boy her famous puppy dog eyes. Kevin could only chuckle and nod in response. "Awesome! Okay, so it was a few months after I left the Boiling Isles…"

_(Flashback: 3 months after Luz left the demon realm. Earth)_

Luz sighed as she walked through the forest behind her home, the current scenery nothing like what she had left behind in the Boiling Isles. No crazy and wacky colored trees, no little monsters she could feed food to (even though Eda had told her not to), no Bat Queen babies to keep her company. There was just nothing _magical_ about this place. She dearly missed the demon realm and all the friends she had left behind. She missed being able to do magic, she missed Eda and her mischievous money-making schemes, missed King trying to raise an army to take over the realm, missed Hooty's Hooty-ness, missed Gus's constant questions about humans, missed Willow's upbeat attitude, and Amity…Well, what _didn't_ she miss about Amity? It'd take her a whole day to list off everything about Amity that she lo-liked, all the stuff she _liked_ …

It's been difficult trying to readjust to normal human life. Instead of Hexside, she now had regular high school, filled with bullies, snobby popular people, mean teachers, and so much homework that she felt as if she was suffocating. Granted, she had dealt with most of that stuff at Hexside, but at _least_ she could do magic, at _least_ she had Gus, Willow, and Amity.

Luz had still yet to make any friends here on Earth. While in the demon realm, her actions and mannerisms were seen as normal, and she had fit in pretty well for the most part. But here? She was a freak, a loser, an outcast that not even the outcasts wanted to hangout with. She had tried repressing her weirdness like her mother had asked her to, but it hadn't helped. If anything, it actually made her resent her mother a bit. Eda and King had never told her to 'tone down her weirdness' or to 'act normal'. They didn't care that she made anime AMVs or fanfiction; they _embraced_ it and encouraged her to do so.

God, she missed her demon family so much.

' _I wish I had a place where I belonged, or even a friend, at least. But a friend isn't just gonna pop out of thin air,'_ she sighed while kicking a rock.

There was a flash of blue off in the distance, and she shivered as a strong, cold breeze swept over her body. Instead of running away from the mysterious light, she walked towards, her speed increasing until she made it to a clearing. She hid in the bushes and watched as blue sparks of light filled the air. The sparks started growing bigger and more violent, a wicked wind swirled around the area. There was a big _boom_ and Luz felt herself get knocked onto her butt from the force of the explosion. She shook her head as she stood back up, dusting the first and leaves that plagued her body. She walked back into her bush, and her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

In the middle of the clearing was a small crater, and inside was a figure, their right knee, left foot, and left hand keeping them propped up. From what Luz could tell, the figure was wearing black-and-orange armor of some kind, with black being the primary color. The suit had orange shoulder pads, boots, and long cuff-like pieces of armor on the wrists. But the helmet is what stood out the most. The right side was black, while the left was orange. The black side had a black lens, while the orange had a red lens. The figure stood up and looked around before the figure took off their helmet, revealing a boy around her age, maybe a year or two older.

"Where the fuck are we now?" he asked himself before knocking on his suit. "Oi, get off and let's figure out where the hell we are."

Luz watched, surprised, as the suit opened, allowing the boy to step out of it before it closed again. He tossed the armor the head, and her eyes widened as it caught it before reconnecting it. The left lens lit up as the armor came to life.

' _It's a robot, too?!'_

"Boop bop bep," the armor replied while shrugging its arms.

"Scan the area and see if there's any hostiles. I'd like to go at least _one minute_ without-ah!" the boy shouted while turning around and seeing Luz standing a few feet away. The armor responded automatically, rushing between the two and unsheathing a sword from it's back before pointing it at Luz. "Whoa! Suit, stand down. She's not a-"

"Is that a real sword?!" Luz asked in awe before managing to snatch it from the armor's hand. She examined it, running her fingers across the smooth, cold steel. "So cool!"

"…Boop beep dweep?"

"What just happened is that you _let her_ take the sword away from you," the boy sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Could-could we have that sword back, please?"

"Oh, right, sorry about that," Luz giggled before handing it back to the armor. The robot snatched it back before sheathing it. It walked away, quietly beeping to itself. "Is-is it okay?"

"Don't mind Suit; it doesn't like people taking its things," the boy told her. "You know, you're awfully calm for someone who just had a sword pulled on them by a robotic suit of armor."

"I've lived a weird life; I just started accepting that stuff like this is going to happen." Luz shrugged it off. "Who are you, anyway? You just kinda popped up with that blue lighting stuff. Are you a witch? Or some mad scientist with a tragic backstory?" she asked with a gasp with sparkles in her eyes.

"I guess you could say the second thing. Name's Kevin, nice to meet you," the boy, Kevin, greeted while sticking a hand out. Luz smiled wide and accepted the handshake.

"Luz. Luz Noceda."

_(Flashback End)_

"You pulled a sword on her?!" Amity gasped, a ping of jealousy hitting her after finding out _he_ was able to be with Luz the past six months.

"No! My suit of armor pulled the sword on her! It's totally different!" Kevin argued. "Anyway, we've been friends ever since. I bought the house next to hers, and when she wasn't at school, she was hanging out with me. Us weirdos gotta stay together, right?" he asked, causing Luz to giggle.

"Yeah. You should hear some of the stories Kevin has from his travels. Oh! Tell them about the space wizards with the glowing swords!" Luz begged, confusing Amity and surprising Eda.

"Wait a minute. Kevin, you dimension travel, don't you?" Eda asked.

"How did you know?" he asked, surprised.

"Dimension travel?" Amity and Luz asked in unison.

"Dimension travel is exactly as it sounds: you travel from one dimension to another. Have they not been teaching you kids this at Hexside?" Eda asked as she looked towards Amity, who shook her head no. "Pfft, figures. Bump was never a fan of such magic."

"There's a spell that lets you travel to different dimensions?" Luz asked, amazed and excited, causing Eda to nod in confirmation.

"Yes. What do you think my key does? Your earth and the demon realm are different dimensions, and from hearing you and Kevin talk, I knew he was from a different one as well. You see, when I was younger and went to Hexside, our final exam was to go to a different dimension, study it for a week, and then come back and do a report on what we found. But…I might've ruined it by accidentally bringing back a couple of earth's dinosaurs with me. Bump stopped having that as the final, and Belos banned anyone from using the spell. Of course, being the rebel I am, I kept using it and eventually, Luz walked through. I've broken many rules in my life, but continuing to use that spell is the best one I ever broke, 'cause without it, we'd never have met Luz." Eda couldn't help but smile, unable to imagine a life without her human.

"Aww, Eda! You're gonna make me cry." Luz smiled, touched.

' _Amazing to think I have a wanted criminal to thank for meeting the love of my life,'_ Amity thought.

"Does that mean your original dimension has magic too, Kevin?" Luz asked.

"Sadly, no. But for some reason with every dimension I go, if there are powers there, I'm somehow able to learn them." To demonstrate this, Kevin stuck out his right hand, palm upwards. It took a second, before a small flame formed in it. "I learned this power, among others, from a dimension where certain people could control the elements like water and fire."

"You should show them your other powers! It's so cool!" Luz exclaimed, and Amity felt another ping of jealousy hit her.

' _She never said my powers were cool…'_

"This leads me to another question, how the hell did you end up here with Luz anyway?" Eda asked.

"Well…"

_(Flashback: earlier that same day. Earth)_

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Luz asked, still uncertain about going through with this.

"C'mon, are you saying Suit doesn't make a convincing you?" Kevin asked, gesturing to the exact copy of Luz that stood behind him.

On earth, there was a current pandemic going on, and no camps were open at the moment. Luz has been desperate to go back to the Boiling Isles, but couldn't use camps as an excuse for disappearing for three months. So Kevin had come up with the idea of activating Suit's 'copy' ability, which allowed the robot to cloak and look, feel, and sound exactly like anyone Kevin requested. Right now, Suit was an exact copy of Luz, including small things like birthmark locations.

The plan was simple: Luz goes to the Boiling Isles while Suit impersonates her. Kevin would stay to add to the illusion, saying she would stay with him to hangout.

"But-but what if Suit dies from not charging or something? What if it does something my mom knows I would _never_ do?"

"Relax. Suit here has been studying you. It knows all your mannerisms and how you act, I guarantee you your mom won't be able to tell the difference."

"Well, if you're so sure…"

"I am! Now go do magic and hangout with your witch friends; I'm sure they've missed you a lot," he said, pushing her towards the portal.

"Okay, but I'm counting on you two! Please don't mess this up," she begged while stepping through the portal door.

"Relax, Suit and I here are professionals," he said while slapping Suit Luz's chest. The robotic girl gasped.

"Pervert!"

Before he knew what was happening, Kevin felt himself get punched in the air. The power behind it was enough to send him flying through the door.

"Suit, you idiot!" Kevin shouted, the door slamming shut before he could go back through.

"I'm an idiot," Suit Luz slapped her forehead with a sigh.

_(Flashback End)_

"So you ended up here cause your suit of armor hit you so hard, you flew through the portal?" Eda asked with a raised eyebrow. "And, since the key is charging, you're gonna be stuck here for a while."

"Yup. Don't worry; Suit may be an idiot, but it'll pull off our plan without a problem."

"Why not just use the dimension spell to send him back?" Amity asked, hoping it was possible. She was still wary of Kevin and his relationship to Luz.

"Well, it's possible, but it requires several key ingredients, some of which are incredibly hard to find nowadays. In the meantime, you can stay here if ya want," Eda offered.

' _Him and Luz? Sharing a house? Together?!'_

"Oh! That means we'll get to hangout _all the time_! We can watch scary movies and write fanfiction and do all sorts of fun stuff! Please say you'll stay here? Pretty please!" Luz begged, clutching onto his arm and giving his puppy dog eyes once again.

' _She's never begged_ _ **me**_ _to stay here…'_

"Sure, why not? At least until I find another place or build one."

"Yay! We're gonna have so much fun!" Luz exclaimed, hugging the boy nice and tight. Kevin smiled and returned the hug, but noticed the glare he was receiving from the greenette. He smirked and winked, causing Amity to go red with rage rather than embarrassment.

Amity still didn't know what their true relationship was, but she swore on the dead titan of which the Boiling Isles was built upon, she would get to the bottom of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Annnnnd, boom, chapter 2. NGL I'm not very happy with this chapter, like I feel that it's lackluster. Of course I feel this way about a lot of chapters that I write oh well. I was considering saving this and posting it tomorrow since the finale comes out (excited and nervous/scared btw) but I decided not to and just post it today. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. The support so far has been great, and I wanna thank you all.**
> 
> **Oh! Almost forgot, but I've come up with two other story ideas. One's a angtsy highschool AU fic about depression, abuse, and trying to find the light of love in a world turned dark. The other is a silly harem one. I'll probably do them after I eventually complete this one.**
> 
> **Join me next time when Kevin gets schooled...literally. See ya in chapter 3!**


	3. Getting Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz brings Kevin to Hexside.

“Where are we going exactly?”

“Shhhh, it’s a surprise!”

“Please tell me this isn’t like that  _ last  _ surprise you had for me. Suit nearly had a meltdown ‘cause  _ somehow  _ I ended up breaking my leg.”

“I said I was sorry! I didn’t know that cliff was there!”

Kevin and Luz were currently walking through the forest, and to Kevin their current destination was unknown. Luz had woken him up really early this morning, practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. She had told him to hurry up and to take a shower and to get dressed because they had to leave ASAP. He had done as he was told and before he knew it, she was pushing him out the front door, with a blindfold tied tightly around his eyes no less. With his lack of eyesight, she guided him through the forest to wherever she was taking him. 

“Besides, I’d say we’re even for that  _ one  _ time,” Luz said.

“Oh come on! So you were  _ almost  _ eaten by giant spider people. You know how bad my arachnophobia is! You shouldn’t have taken me there! Besides, I ended up saving you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, a whole day  _ after  _ they webbed me up! Do you know how close they were to eating me?!”

“But they didn’t, did they? You’re welcome,” Kevin said before he felt a branch smack him in the face. “Ow! The bloody hell?”

“Whoops, I got distracted,” Luz giggled, before stopping him. “Okay, take the blindfold off!”

Kevin did as he was told, and he was met with the sight of a beautiful white building with accents of teal and gold. There were three towers incorporated into the building. Each was several stories tall, but the one in the middle was double the length of the other two. A giant eyeball with a red iris sat in the window atop of the middle tower, staring off into the distance.

“Welcome to Hexside School of Magic and Demonics! Gah, I’m so excited to be back!” Luz exclaimed with absolute glee as she jumped up and down, her body shaking from excitement.

“Oh yeah, you wouldn’t stop talking about this place back after we first met,” Kevin said. “Wait, hasn’t the school year been continuing ever since you left? Aren’t you, ya know, gonna fail by being so far behind?”

“Nope! Since I can’t do magic in my world, Bump convinced the teachers just to give me extra book work until I got back. Owlbert would bring it to me at night after my mom went to sleep, and I’d stay up all night doing it!”

“Ah, that explains why your grades were slipping back in the human world,” Kevin said, remembering how her mother would go on a tangent in Spanish about her continuously lowering grades. He was still surprised she was able to get them up at the last minute. “So why’d you bring me here?”

“To show you around! I wanna show you all the coven tracks and all the cool stuff they can do! Oh, and I can also introduce you to-“

“Luz?!” two separate voices shouted in unison, cutting the girl off. Her eyes widened as she grinned before she turned to see two witches running at her at full speed. One was a short, dark skinned boy, and the other was a girl with the kind of large glasses that you’d see a grandmother wear.

“Gus! Willow!”

Luz rushed towards the two, and the three met with a group hug. Kevin couldn’t help but smile at the scene of the three friends reuniting after so long. It also made him a bit sad as he remembers the countless friends he’s left behind in other dimensions. He should really give them a call sometime.

“Oh my god, I’ve missed you two so much! There’s so much I gotta tell you guys about! Gus, have you gotten taller? Willow, is that ponytail new? How have you guys been?” Luz asked as the three separated, allowing Luz to get a better look at them.

Gus had indeed gotten taller, but only by an inch or two as far as Luz could see. Other than that, he looked the same as before. The same with Willow, the only difference being that she now had a ponytail that reached right above the middle of her back.

“We’ve been doing great! We still have some problems with Boscha, but other than her, everything’s been great! We learned a lot of news spells we’re just dying to show you!” Gus exclaimed happily, glad his friend was back. Willow nodded in agreement, but Kevin had caught her eye.

“Luz, who’s that?” she asked while pointing.

“Is-is that another human?!” Gus gasped, eyes widening in surprise.

“Yes he is! Kevin, get over here!” Luz shouted, and the boy nodded at the command before coming over to the group.

“Nice to meet you two; Luz has told me nothing but nice things about you. Name’s Kevin,” he introduced himself with a pleasant smile.

“Another human, here, in the Boiling Isles? And, a guy no less! Oh this is great! Finally, I can ask you all the questions I could never ask Luz!” Gus exclaimed before digging around in his pockets and pulling out a small pad of paper and pen. “Ok, so how do humans mate? Is it like fish? Or, is it like us where the male inserts his-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cool your jets, little dude,” Kevin said, cutting the boy off. Luz couldn’t help but snort as a response. “Save questions like that for when we’re not in public, all right?”

“Oh, sorry about that. Guess I got a little too excited,” Gus chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m sorry about Gus; he really loves humans and your culture, but he can go a little overboard sometimes,” Willow apologized. “I’m Willow. It’s really nice to meet you!”

“My new friend getting along perfectly with my old friends? Ah, I love it! Let’s go find Amity so the gang can finally be back together!” Luz exclaimed before grabbing Kevin’s wrist and dragging her towards the front doors of the building. Gus and Willow smiled at one another, happy that their energetic friend was back, before rushing to follow.

**(Inside the halls of Hexside)**

“I  _ don’t  _ trust him! There’s just something off about him. And what if he hurts Luz? It’ll be all  _ my  _ fault unless I do something about it!” Amity ranted to her brother and sister as she took her books out of her locker.

“This is just the jealousy talking, Mittens. You feel threatened because the two are close. There’s only one thing you can do,” Emira said, and Edric nodded in agreement.

“Right. Have someone transform him into a bat and keep him locked away in a cage,” Edric said, only to let out a small ‘oof’ as Emria ‘gently’ elbowed his shoulder.

“No dummy, just confess you like her! Like, it’s the simplest thing in the world and you refuse to do it for whatever reason.”

“That’s because it isn’t simple! What if-What if Luz doesn’t like girls? What if she’s disgusted by me and doesn’t wanna be my friend anymore? Losing her  _ once  _ for nine months was bad enough; I don’t know what I’d do if I lost her forever,” Amity sighed sadly. “I just  _ wish  _ there was a sign that she was into girls too.” Before she could say anything else, two hands came from behind and covered her eyes as a body pressed tightly against hers.

“Guess who?” the voice asked, the warm breath tickling her sensitive ears and causing Amity’s face to go red.

The green-haired witch yelped in surprise and dropped her books by mistake, and on instinct tried to run away, but she accidentally stepped on some of her papers, causing her to slip and fall backwards. She would’ve hit the ground, had it not been for a pair of strong arms wrapping around her.

“Oh my god, Amity! Are you okay? I didn’t mean you scare you like that, I promise!” Luz apologized, keeping her friend held tightly in her arms, their faces an inch away from one another. Amity was as red as a tomato, their position reminding her of another dream where they had danced to music under the moonlit sky.

“Gah, I, um,” the witch tried to say she was fine, but all that came out were her weak stutters. She was quickly snapped out of her gay panic by a loud ‘click.’ She looked past Luz to see Edric and Emira with their scrolls in their hands.

“Found your sign,” Edric said as he waved his scroll in his hand.

“So posting this to Penstagram,” Emira said before she and Ed poofed their scrolls away before Amity could try and destroy them. They smirked at seeing their little sister’s crush help her back to her feet.

“I’m  _ so  _ killing the two of you later,” Amity growled, getting ready to pick up her stuff, but finding it no longer on the ground. She was surprised to see Kevin standing next to her, her books and papers stacked neatly in his hands. “Oh, uh, thank you, Kevin,” she said while taking them from his hands.

“Of course, happy to help.” He nodded before turning to the two older witches. “You must be Amity’s brother and sister. Nice to meet you.”

“You must be the new human she told us about. Name’s Edric. Please feel free to tease and embarrass her as much as you want,” Edric said, ignoring the glare Amity was sending his way.

“Emira, a pleasure to meet you. Like my brother said, tease Mittens whenever you want to. We don’t mind; we actually encourage it.”

“I despise your existence,” Amity growled in annoyance. 

“Ooo, the angry growl. Time to go before she swears revenge,” Emira giggled. “Nice to see you again, Luz, nice to meet you, Kevin. See ya later, Mittens.” The brother and sister duo left with a small wave, planning on eventually using this new picture as blackmail.

“They seem nice,” Kevin said.

“If by ‘nice’ you mean the banes of existence, then yes I agree.” Amity rolled her eyes. “So, what are you doing here?”

“I’m giving him a tour! I wanted to show him all the coven tracks and the different stuff they can do,” Luz informed her. “I figured my stories didn’t do this place any justice. It’s  _ awesome _ !”

Before anyone could say anything, a sudden explosion went off and shook the school violently, surprising and scaring many of the students.

“Ah yes, random explosions. Definitely my kinda school,” Kevin said.

“Did that come from the lunch room?” Gus asked. The three witches and witch in training ran towards the room in question, with Kevin following close behind in case there was danger. When they arrived, Luz and Amity opened the doors, and the group was met with the sight of the lunch room almost completely covered in purple goo. Principal Bump stood close by, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Principal Bump, what happened here?” Amity asked as they walked towards him.

“A disastrous case of miscommunication, Ms. Blight,” he sighed. “Someone in the potion track accidentally created an explosive potion, and an abomination ended up drinking it. And so, here we are,” he informed the group before noticing Luz. “Ah, welcome back, Ms. Luz. Are you enjoying your first day back so far?”

“Of course I am, Principal Bump. And I’m ready to learn some more!”

“That’s good to hear.” He smiled before noticing Kevin. “Ah, another human. A friend of yours, Ms. Luz?”

“Yes sir!”

“Name’s Kevin, nice to meet you,” Kevin introduced himself, sticking a hand out, which Bump accepted and shook.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I apologize that this happened during your first visit.”

“No need to apologize, sir. Would you like some help cleaning up?”

“Ah, well, I highly appreciate the offer, young man. Sadly, I doubt you could do much, being a human and all,” Bump said apologetically. Luz smiled and nudged Kevin with her elbow.

“Show him one of your tricks!” She said, trying to convince him. Kevin nodded at the suggestion.

“Please, Principal Bump, I insist. I assure you I’m full of surprises,” Kevin said, causing Bump to look towards Luz for a second opinion, since she obviously knew him. She nodded excitedly, causing him to give a soft smile.

“Then please, proceed,” Bump said, gesturing to the room. 

Kevin nodded before he slammed his hands together. He held his right hand out, palm upwards, and in a poof of smoke, a deck of cards appeared in it, surprising everyone besides Luz. He spread the deck between his hands and looked through them before letting out a small ‘aha’ when he found what he was looking for. He plucked one card out of the deck, which had a picture of a small and furry creature on it, before stacking it back again. In another poof, the deck disappeared, leaving behind the one card he took out.

“Where did that deck come from?” Gus asked.

“And where did it go?” Willow asked a follow-up question.

“It’s complicated,” Kevin said as he walked towards the nearby table that had a small space free of the goo. His right hand started glowing blue before the light concentrated itself at his fingertips before draining into the card itself. “My friend, I require your assistance!” he exclaimed while setting the card down onto the table.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, confusing the group minus Luz. Then in a poof, the creature came to life and floated above where the card lay. The creature was small, only a little bit bigger than a Grudgby ball. It was completely covered with brown fur, and had big eyes with purple irises that nearly covered the yellow sclera. It had four little green paws, and each paw had three yellow claws. The group watched, shocked and surprised, as the small ball and fur floated up towards Kevin.

“Hey bud, been a while. Did ya miss me?” he asked it while scratching the top of its head. The creature let out a strange noise, but it clearly enjoyed the scratching as it leaned into it.

“Marvelous,” Bump whispered, amazed, before walking closer to Kevin and his creature. He stared at the fur ball, and it stared back. “But you’re just a human; how did you manage to summon this…this…thing?”

“Its name is Kuriboh, and like I said, I’m full of surprises,” Kevin said, but received a raised eyebrow in response. “I’ll tell you later,” Kevin promised before turning to Kuriboh. “Hey bud, these nice people need help cleaning up this mess. Would you mind lending a hand?”

The creature, Kuriboh as Kevin called it, nodded before backing away. After a few seconds. Two small clouds of smoke appeared behind the creature, and when they dissipated, 2 more Kuribohs were revealed. Then there were 4 clouds of smoke, then 8, then 16. More and more Kuribohs began to poof in, and before longer there were over 100 in the air. Some were just floating around mindlessly, while most stayed still in order to pay attention.

“Listen up! I promised my friends here we were gonna help, and that’s what we’re gonna do! You all know what to do, so let’s go!” Kevin cheered.

The Kuribohs nodded and hummed in unison before going to work. The group watched as the little furry monsters started rolling around in the goo. And, while it was disgusting, it was surprising to see some of them leaving their spots once they were completely covered in the sludge and leaving behind a clean area. Those who were filthy hovered over to the nearest garbage cans and wrung themselves dry like a towel, causing the goo to easily fall off and leaving them clean. After that, they went to another goo-covered spot and repeated the process again and again. It took about 15 minutes for the Kuribohs to fully clean the lunch room, leaving every trash can completely full. 

“Thanks for the help you guys! You know what to do,” Kevin said. The monsters nodded before poofing away and out of existence. A few stayed behind, however, and floated down to the group.

“This is so cool!” Gus exclaimed, taking rapid-fire photos of the creatures. One liked the sounds and flashes and floated towards Gus, letting the boy take as many pictures as he wanted.

“It tickles,” Willow giggled as another floated around and nuzzled her cheek, tickling her.

Bump hummed to himself, and the one who floated down to him hummed back. Still wary, he used a single finger to scratch the area between its claws. It sounded like the Kuriboh giggled, and the old witch couldn’t help but smile in quiet delight.

Amity tried not to let it show, but she secretly loved the little monster she currently held in her hands. It was just so cute! She couldn’t help but smile as it stared back at her with its big old eyes filled with curiosity.

“Kevin, look! It’s like our baby!”

And consider Amity’s good mood officially ruined.

The greenette looked up, a glare making its way to her features as she watched Luz hold onto and fawn over the Kuriboh in her arms. She was making baby noises at the little creature, and Kevin stood next to her with a smile.

“Well damn, a child out of wedlock. Guess I gotta marry you now,” he played along, causing the Latina girl to giggle.

“Good idea. ‘Kevin Noceda’ does have a nice ring to it,” she further teased.

“Pfft, in your dreams. We’d have to talk about  _ that  _ first.”

Amity let out a soft growl at the two, married with a child or two while she herself withered away, becoming some old hag that never knew the sensual touch of the one she loved. So caught up with her thoughts, Amity hadn’t realized how hard she was squeezing the Kuriboh, until it suddenly poofed in her hands. Her eyes widened in shock as a horrid gasp escaped her.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, they’re meant to do that,” Kevin reassured her before she could scream in fright. “They feel no pain; everything is  _ okay _ ,” he said, and to further his point, he snapped his fingers. This caused the other Kuribohs to poof away as well, much to the disappointment of some.

“Aww, my baby,” Luz sighed.

“Mr. Kevin, I must say that was indeed quite a display,” Bump said as he approached the new human. “Would you mind joining me in my office? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Of course.” Kevin nodded at the request.

“The rest of you can head onto class. Please, follow me, Mr. Kevin,” Bump said before walking towards his office with Kevin in tow. The students nodded and did as requested, exiting the lunch room and heading towards class.

_ ‘Is this going to scar me for life?’  _ Amity wondered to herself before feeling a presence.

“I saw how you handled Kuriboh before, ya know. It was really cute! You’re gonna make a great mom, Amity,” Luz commented with a bright smile, and Amity felt her blush come back full force.

**(A few hours later)**

“He offered you a spot?!”

“My brightly colored outfit doesn’t lie,” Kevin laughed to himself while gesturing at his current outfit, the Hexside uniform, which consisted of a gray tunic, a dark gray belt, and a cowl. Instead of the regulation boots, Kevin wore his sneakers, and his sleeves and leggings were a mix of nine different colors, each symbolizing one of the nine coven tracks. “I told him about my ‘travels,’ and he said as long as I don’t cause any trouble, I’m in.”

“That’s great news! C’mon, let’s go tell the other!” Luz said, once again grabbing his wrist and dragging him away to somewhere else for seemingly the 10 th time that day. It didn’t take long to reach the cafeteria, and it was easy to spot the table where Gus, Willow, and Amity currently sat it. “Guys! Guys! You’ll never…believe…what…” Luz trailed off as she got closer, her eyes widening at what she saw.

Gus and Willow were covered with food and pen markings with nasty words and mean symbols drawn on their cheeks and foreheads. Amity was currently cleaning Willow while Amity’s abomination was cleaning Gus, carefully though so it wouldn’t cover the boy in any of its goo.

“What happened to you guys?!” Luz exclaimed as she and Kevin got close.

“Boscha happened, again,” Amity informed her with a tired and irritated sigh.

“It’s been like this ever since you left. Amity has tried to stop her, but she just doesn’t listen,” Willow sighed sadly.

“Boscha? Wait, she’s that three-eyed cunt you told me about, right?” Kevin asked, causing Luz to nod. “Gah, I  _ despise  _ bullies. Where is she?”

“Over there, at the ‘cool kids table.’” Gus pointed a few tables down, and Kevin could see which table he was talking about. It wasn’t hard to spot someone with three eyes. “What are you going to do?”

“There’s only one way to stop a bully…well actually there’s several, but most are illegal,” Kevin said before rubbing his hands together like early. Like before, the deck appeared in his hand and he skimmed through it. He plucked one card out and the deck disappeared. “My friend, father time has nothing on you. Please, offer me your assistance!” he said, slapping the card onto the table once more.

It took a few seconds, before there was another poof and a new creature appeared, and this time the creature was much smaller than Kuriboh. It was a tiny red clock with tiny little red arms and legs. It wore a purple cape and held a blue cane with a clock on top of it in its right hand. The clock’s face was blue on top and yellow at the bottom, and the clock’s ticking arms were green.

“So cool,” Gus whispered, still amazed by this spell.

“Hey bud, sorry I had to summon you so tiny, but we can’t draw much attention to ourselves,” Kevin apologized as the clock creature floated up to him. “You see that girl with three eyes and red hair?” He pointed Boscha out, and the clock nodded. “Perfect. You know what to do.”

The creature nodded before focusing on the girl in question. It waved its staff around, and the group watched as the arms of the clock staff started spinning rapidly. After a few minutes, it stopped on a red symbol.

“…Nothing’s happening,” Amity said, confused.

“Just watch,” Kevin said while gesturing towards Boscha.

**(With Boscha)**

“Boscha…is that a gray hair?” one of her friends, Skara, asked.

“So not funny, idiot,” Boscha growled at her ‘friend,’ already not in the mood for anyone’s bullshit today. She had just learned recently that not only was that old human and Amity’s butt buddy back, but that Bump had also allowed another one of those lesser beings into  _ her  _ school. What was wrong with people? Were they going insane?!

“Uh, she’s not joking Boscha,” one of her other lackeys, whose name she did  _ not  _ bother or care to learn about, backed up the claim while pulling out her pocket mirror. She opened it, and much to her horror, the girls were telling the truth. She  _ did  _ have a gray hair!

“What the absolute  _ fuck _ ?” she asked while grabbing the mirror before checking. It was then she gasped when she saw that not only did she have a gray hair, but that she was also getting crows feet.

What the  _ fuck  _ happening?”

Her hand started to shake, and she watched as her once smooth and clean skin started to wrinkle, with several moles forming as well. She couldn’t stop herself from screaming bloody murder when she looked back to the mirror and watched as more wrinkles appeared on her once beautiful face and as her hair turned completely gray.

**(With Luz and the gang)**

Kevin couldn’t help but laugh loudly as he watched the girl panic from her rapid aging. The others watched, shocked to see the once young girl turning old so quickly.

“What’s happening to her?” Willow asked.

“Rapid aging, thanks to my little buddy here. Its name is ‘Time Wizard’ for a reason,” Kevin cackled. “Here, watch this. Reverse it for me bud?” Kevin requested. The creature, Time Wizard, nodded before waving its staff again. The arms started to spin, and soon it landed on a blue symbol that looked like a pacifier. The gang watched Boscha, and were surprised to see her wrinkles started to disappear as her gray hair went back to its normal red.

“Reverse it!”

Boscha’s screams echoed through the cafeteria once more.

“Now back to young.”

A relieved sigh escaped from Boscha as she was turned back to normal. She looked around, trying to find who the hell was causing this. When her eyes landed on the laughing humans, they narrowed angrily as she fetched a red potion bottle from her bag.

“Ok now-“ Kevin began to say, only to be cut off as a torrent of flames flew next to him and smacked Time Wizard in the middle of its face. The creature let a strange noise before poofing away. “No! My little buddy!” Kevin exclaimed before feeling the front of his shirt get grabbed and yanked upwards. Looking up, he stared into the narrowed and angry blue eyes of Boscha. “Oh, hello there.”

“Do you think that shit’s funny?!”

“Is that rhetorical? Because regardless, yes, yes I do,” Kevin answered simply.

“You, me, witches duel  _ after school _ ,” she growled down at him before forcing him back onto his seat with a push. She and her friends walked away after that, and the gang watched them leave.

“Call it a hunch, but I  _ think  _ she hates me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Can we talk about that finale for a sec? Because omg, I loved it. Not to spoil anything, but Luz's development was awesome. She went from "whaaa my weak little nerd arms can't lift this bar" to "I'm not trapped in here with you, you're trapped in here with ME". Like she was literally a Call of Duty protagonist like Ramirez from MW2. Only compliant I have is that it felt a bit...rushed I guess? Like things happened a bit too fast? I feel like if the episodes were like 25 to 30 minutes long they wouldn't feel that way. Overall that's literally my only complaint. I LOVE the show and can't wait for season 2.**
> 
> **Just wanna say 3 things before I let you all go. I just wanna say thank you all for the love and support, and I'm glad to see most of you like/don't mind Kevin. Only 1 person has said they disliked him, which is understandable. Usually at least 1 person does when I use him in stories. Hopefully this person comes around to liking him. But I do wanna say something real quick, and I guess it's a bit of a spoiler? Kevin and Luz HAVE NOT had sex. Someone thought they have and I was like ???. But yeah, wanted to clarify.**
> 
> **The 2nd thing I wanna say is that I've created a discord server! If anyone is interested, I'll be posting the invite link in a chapter soon. I plan on posting it in a chapter as I update this story and my MHA Captain Deku at the same time. So make sure you're on the lookout for it.**
> 
> **The 3rd thing is a question. What are some romantic activities that can go wrong? I have some but need a few more. Thanks for the help!**
> 
> **Join me next time for a d-d-d-du-du-du-duel. See ya in chapter 4!**


	4. Dueling and Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Boscha duel, Luz shows Kevin around, and Amity nearly dies

"So what exactly is a 'witches duel' anyway?" Kevin asked as he, Luz, Gus, Willow, and Amity walked out the front doors of Hexside. School had just ended for the day, so now it was time for his fight with Boscha.

"It is exactly what you'd expect. Two witches fight until one is no longer able to, or until one surrenders. Things can turn real nasty real fast; the last witch Boscha fought ended up in the infirmary for a whole week," Amity informed him, wary of what was about to happen. Boscha has always been ruthless to the opponents she actually liked or held no ill will towards. What would she do to someone she hated?

"You know you don't have to do this, right? Oh I know! We just have my illusion take your place and when it gets destroyed, we can lie and say that's what happens to humans when they get hurt! How about it?" Gus asked as he drew a spell circle into the air, and in a poof of blue smoke, an illusion of Kevin appeared next to him.

"Gus, buddy, I truly mean no offense by this, really I don't. But even if I had an hour, I couldn't list all the reasons why that won't work," Kevin said as gently as he could, disappointing Gus and the illusion, and as a result the Kevin illusion poofed away. "Don't worry, this'll be easy. Besides, I'm not scared of some stereotypical mean girl bully from literally every show or movie filled with teenage angst and drama aimed towards teenagers.

"…Wow that's uh, that's quite the description," Willow said, surprised at how accurate, albeit rude, his description of Boscha was.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Missed breakfast because of a _certain someone_ and my lunch was screaming at me so I didn't eat it. I kinda turn into a bit of a bitch when I'm hungry."

"Only a bit?" Luz joked, causing Kevin to snort.

The group could see a gathering of students off in the distance, and in the middle of those wanting to watch the duel were Boscha and her lackeys, conversing with one another.

"Step right up and bet against the human! Or, bet for him, although we don't know why you would!" Edric called out as he and Emira walked around, trays hanging from their necks as they collected the bets from those who believed Kevin would lose.

"Nice, real classy you two," Kevin rolled his eyes as he walked past the twins.

"No offense, Kevin; we're just taking advantage of the current situation. No hard feelings, right?" Emira asked as Ed nodded in agreement. Kevin could only shake his head and sigh at the two of them. Is this what Amity always dealt with?

"Surprised you came. I thought you were going to chicken out or something," Boscha said with a smirk as her lackeys backed away into the crowd. The students formed a circle around the two.

"Meh, I had some time to kill." Kevin shrugged. "So what are the stakes exactly? Bragging rights? Lifelong servitude? Does the loser have to switch schools or something?"

"The loser has to wear this until the winner says so," Boscha said as she pulled something out of her pocket and showed it to Kevin. It was a pin that had the word "LOSER" in bold blue letters with a background that was an ugly green color. "The pin is magical and will always appear on your clothing, even if you change clothes."

"Is-Is that it?"

"It'll also gives whoever wears it awful and horrific nightmares that will eventually drive them insane."

"Yup, there it is. I was waiting for the ever so classic 'magical item with a deadly curse' trope to rear its ugly little head. Cliché after cliché," he mumbled to himself. "Okay, let's just get this over with. Luz is supposed to show me around the Boiling Isles," Kevin said as he readied himself for a fight. Then it dawned on him that he had forgotten something. "Wait a minute. How do witches in the potion track fight exactly? Like, what can they do?" he asked while turning to his friends.

"Didn't you pay attention in class? Your last class is literally about potions!" Gus said, surprised that Kevin didn't know how potion witches fought.

"I…might have dozed off during class," he said, causing Gus, Amity, and Willow to facepalm. "I have a short attention span!"

"Witches in the potion track create and use potions to fight. Every potion has a different effect, like fire breath, super speed, or even invisibility."

"Uh, excuse me? Did you say invisibil-" Kevin began to say, only to be cut off as he was punched in his jaw. He stumbled back a few steps, caught off guard by the surprise attack. He held onto his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken, and that's when he noticed the empty potion bottle laying on the ground where Boscha had been, a few droplets of clear liquid dripping from the opening. "Invisibility. It's _always_ invisibility, literally one of the few things I have very little experience fighting against. Still, attacking me when I'm not paying attention? A dirty move, but I respect it," Kevin said, before feeling the flesh of his right cheek get ripped into by something razor sharp. He hissed in pain, and used his thumb to wipe away the leaking blood.

"C'mon Kevin, she's just invisible! This should be a walk in the park for you!" Luz cheered on.

"Hey, invisible opponents aren't as easy to fight as you think! The last time I fought something that was invisible, half of South America nearly became a crater!" Kevin said, noticing some dust get kicked into the air. He leaned back, dodging another razor sharp scratch. He might not be able to see his opponent, but he could see the results of her movements. The more often that dust was kicked into the air, the easier it was to predict her movements. He backed away and ducked under her attacks, still unable to attack because he couldn't see her. Soon he was backed against some of the onlookers, and noticed that one of the boys next to him was drinking something. "Mind if I borrow that?" he asked, and didn't wait for a reply before grabbing the drink and splashing it in front of him.

Most of the drink splashed onto the ground, but some managed to get onto Boscha. The purple liquid stuck to her skin and finally allowed Kevin to know where to strike. With a smirk, Kevin thrust a fist forward, and a stream of fire shot outwards and towards the three-eyed teen. She yelped and ducked under the flame, successfully dodging it without a scratch. She growled in anger and dug into her pockets before pulling out another potion bottle filled with red liquid. She drank the whole thing in one gulp, and as a result her invisibility potion was deactivated.

With a deep inhale, Boscha opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of flames towards her opponent. Kevin was prepared and slammed his foot onto the ground, causing a wall of fire to shoot up and negate her flames. Boscha stood up from the ground and blew another wave of flames, and Kevin concentrated his own in his right hand, forming a whip of fire. He cracked it, and the whip sliced through the fire breath like a knife. He cracked the whip several more times, causing Boscha to jump back with every attack.

He smiled, and with another crack swiped his left foot against the ground. As Boscha jumped back one last time, a small block of stone rose from the ground before her foot. Boscha yelped as she fell backwards onto the ground, and Kevin raised his right hand into the air before clenching it. Stone bindings rose from the ground and wrapped around her wrists and ankles, keeping her pinned to the ground. She pulled against the stone, but it wouldn't budge; she was trapped.

"You're trapped and can't access your potions. I think we can call this duel over." He smirked down at her before turning to the crowd. "Okay everyone, the show's over and I win. You can all go home now."

"Wait…that's it? It's over?" one of the students from the back of the crowd asked.

"Wha-yes, it's over! What? Did you expect some epic fight of the century or something? This isn't some anime where our fight was gonna take like five episodes to complete. The gap between my power and her power is far too wide. I could've finished this, like, the second I showed up, but that would've been 'mean' and 'cheap'," Kevin said.

"In your dreams!" Boscha growled from her position on the ground.

"Boooo," the crowd booed at the fight, or lack thereof, before they started to disperse. Kevin even had to dodge a cup of liquid that had been thrown at him.

"Why am I the bad guy here?" he asked no one in particular, before hissing as something wet touched his cheek scratches, causing them to burn. "No, no! You know I hate that stuff. Let me just suffer in peace!" he pleaded as he tried to back away, only to get pulled right back by Luz.

"Ah ah ah, you're not going anywhere until we get these cleaned up," Luz ordered as she dampened a cloth with more rubbing alcohol. "Dios mío, she really did a number on you."

"This is just disgusting," Boscha complained from her point of view on the ground as her lackeys tried helping her up.

' _For once, I actually agree with her,'_ Amity thought with her arms crossed against her chest as she watched Luz clean Kevin's wounds. It was like the two were in their own little world as she held his face tenderly, carefully applying the 'rubbing alcohol as they called it. _'They do realize we have healing magic, right? It's like they're_ _ **trying**_ _to spite me.'_

"There, all clean now," Luz said, finally finished with the deep scratch wounds.

"What? No kiss to make it feel better?"

"Maybe if you're a _good_ boy."

"So…never then?" Kevin asked, causing Luz to giggle. Amity could only roll her eyes in annoyance.

"How's your arm?" Luz asked after she stopped laughing.

"It's fine. Hurts, but that comes with the territory," Kevin said, allowing Luz to roll up the sleeve of his right arm. She grimaced upon seeing the ugly shades of red and purple that had formed around his upper arm. The smell of burnt flesh making her nauseous. "Hey, it's okay. I just need some rest and it'll go back to normal."

"What happened to your arm?" Willow asked, horrified upon seeing it in such a state. Had Boscha's fire hit him?

"Well, it's complicated," Kevin said. "I'll tell you the full story sometime, but the short story is that I'm not really _supposed_ to be able to use such…'fire magic'. My body isn't built for it and when I use it, it ends up burning me."

"Well, I suppose that does make sense. But wait, why doesn't stuff like that happen to Luz?" Willow asked, confused. Luz had never been hurt using her magic, so why was Kevin?

"That's an explanation that needs to be said when we're _alone_ ," Kevin said, watching as Boscha's lackeys tried getting her free from the stone restraints. "Which reminds me, if I remember correctly, _I_ won the duel. Which means…" he trailed off, looking around on the ground before finding the pin that had been dropped before the fight. "I believe _this_ belongs to you. I'm thinking...10 years? 16?" he suggested, forcing the restraints to open and sink back into the dirt. The glare he received in return warmed his heart.

"Hey, I know she's not the _most_ pleasant witch around, but don't you think making her wear that is a little mean?" Luz asked, hoping to appeal to Kevin's nice side. Even with Boscha's past torments fresh in her memory, not even she thought Boscha deserved nightmares that would eventually drive her insane.

Luz's words made Kevin think of something he had once heard. _'The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself.'_ Would hurting Boscha really solve any problems? It'd be funny, yes, but it'd solve nothing in the end. _'Goddamn you and your hippie monk bullshit,'_ Kevin thought bitterly with a sigh.

"Curse you for trying to make me a better person. Next thing ya know, you're gonna make me stop drinking."

"Well now that you mention it-"

"Lalala, can't hear you," Kevin said, cutting off the "angel on his right shoulder" before she could finish her sentence. He turned towards the three-eyed witch and her friends. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not gonna make you wear it. Even though you're an asshole who deserves a bit of punishment, phrasing, me being an asshole right back won't solve anything. Consider yourself lucky; if it wasn't for Luz, I'd make you wear this for like, 15 years."

"I'm not an asshole! Right?" Boscha asked, turning to her friends. Skara whistled innocently and looked into the sky while the other girl merely kicked at the ground

"My point proven," Kevin said while gesturing to her friends. The witch glared at him, but to his surprise, she just turned and walked away; no cussing, yelling, arguing, or threats. Her friends seemed equally as surprised before following right behind her. "Wow, that was unexpected. Maybe she's gonna go start the 'redeeming myself' arc earlier than I expected."

"Boscha leaving without a word? I haven't seen that since, well, _ever_ ," Gus said in awe. "Do you think this means she'll be nicer from now on?"

"It's possible. I have been known to make even the biggest of jerks become nice, although 6 times out of 10 they usually end up crushing on me. Oh please god don't let this be one of those 6 times," Kevin said, horrified at his own words. "Yup, definitely gonna need a drink to get these thoughts out of my head."

"Nope! Don't you remember that I was gonna show you around after school?" Luz asked.

"Then can I get a drink?"

"Nope! You're gonna start cutting back; drinking that stuff isn't healthy for you," Luz said, causing Kevin to let out a long and annoyed groan. "You guys wanna come with? I'm sure we won't get into _too_ much trouble."

"I wish, but I have to help my dads with the shop," Willow said apologetically.

"Sorry, but I can't. It's family night tonight, and my parents have been setting it up for months," Gus said, wishing he could come along.

"What about you, Amity?" Luz asked. The green-haired witch flushed pink under the human's gaze, but she shook her head.

"I-I have to help Ed and Em around the house; otherwise, I would. Another time perhaps?" she asked, and Luz happily nodded in agreement.

"Of course! We'll talk to you guys later, because now we're off on an adventure!" Luz exclaimed before grabbing Kevin's wrist and leading him towards their first destination.

"I promise not to keep her out _that_ much past curfew," Kevin joked one last time before letting himself be dragged into the unknown.

**(Location 1: The Knee)**

A powerful and chilling wind greeted Kevin and Luz as they arrived at The Knee, the arctic region of the Boiling Isles that was, funny enough, formed upon the right knee of the titan's skeleton. This is where Luz has learned ice magic the last time she had come here with Eda, and where she had almost gotten Eda, Edric, and Emira eaten by a giant monster. The place held bittersweet memories for the human girl.

"Do you think we'll see any monsters up here?" Kevin asked as Luz led him through the snow-covered trees.

"It's possible. Why, are you scared? Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big, bad monsters," Luz teased, causing Kevin to roll his eyes.

"Ah yes, thank you my knight in shining cat hoodie. Dost thou wanteth a kiss, my brave champion?"

As the two spoke, neither were aware of the soft and quiet footsteps that followed them. Green hair poked around a tree as Amity watched the two, determined to uncover their relationship to one another. The way they acted and spoke to one another told her there was something more than a mere friendship, but humans were weird after all; this could've just been how they talked to one another. Regardless, it didn't make her any less jealous.

A sudden roar shook the mountain, causing snow to fall from the tree branches and pelt the ground below. Luz froze at the noise, as she was all too familiar with the creature who had made it.

"Ooo, let's check that out," Kevin said, waiting for no reply before he started walking towards the noise.

"H-how about we turn back and come back another day? Preferably when that thing's asleep," Luz suggested as she followed him.

"Who's the scared one now? I thought you were supposed to be my fearless knight," he teased as the roaring got louder. Soon they found a clearing, and saw the beast that had been roaring. It was a huge yeti-like monster, its body covered in white fur. Its claws were purple, and inside its giant mouth were several rows of sharp, yellow teeth. The beast's giant, red eyes searched the area, and Kevin assumed that it was looking for its next meal. "Cool! Haven't seen anything like this before."

"That's a Slitherbeast," Luz informed him with a gulp. "That's the thing that nearly killed Amity's brother and sister and Eda. It shoots out a goo that sticks to its prey, trapping them."

_Click_

Luz froze, then turned to her friend as he pointed his phone towards the monster.

"Kevin!"

"Whoops, always forget that's on," he awkwardly laughed as he rubbed the back of his head as she saw the horrified look Luz was giving him. "What? It's not like it heard that or anything."

The Slitherbeast turned to the two of them and let out a terrifying roar. It charged at their location and jumped towards them, hoping to land on its new prey. Kevin acted quickly before melting the surrounding snow and taking control of the water that was left behind. He controlled the water above the two of them before turning it into solid ice. The Slitherbeast landed on the ice, but lost control on its slippery surface and slid away from the two of them and went further into the forest. With the beast gone, but not defeated, Luz grabbed Kevin's wrist and dragged him away from the area before the monster could come back.

The beast shook its head after finally stopping sliding through the trees. It growled in anger and was ready to charge back to the two, before a twig snapping from behind caught its attention. Turning, the monster laid its eyes on Amity. It roared before chasing her as she screamed and tried to run away.

**(Location 2: The Remains of Belos's Castle)**

Broken and burnt stone lay on the ground, the once tall and magnificent castle was now nothing more but broken rubble that had fallen on that fateful day. The area was eerily quiet, and the masks and weapons of the soldiers who had fought here long ago littered the ground, broken and forgotten. While the castle brought back plenty of bad and traumatic memories to the human girl, it also brought back some good ones. Like when she and King had rescued Eda before she was turned to stone, or when they had defeated Belos and gotten Eda's powers back.

"Neat," Kevin said, snapping a picture of the giant heart that sat above the emperor's broken throne. No longer did it beat with life that it once held. "Can I touch it?"

"I'd really prefer that you didn't," Luz replied, staring at the no longer beating heart. It felt so weird being here again; it felt like the final fight with Belos was a lifetime ago instead of the months that it had actually been.

"Ah c'mon, just a little poke! What's the worse that…could…happen…" Kevin trailed off, before he started looking around in all different directions. "Hey, do you feel like we're being watched?"

"Not really? I mean, who'd be creepy enough to be spying on us?" Luz asked.

Amity stopped herself from yelping, her face a bright red from embarrassment as she stood still behind a broken pillar.

"Well, you did piss a lot of people off after defeating Belos, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of his followers wanted revenge on you."

"You're just being paranoid. Trust me, we're the only ones here," Luz said, trying to reassure him that everything was okay. Kevin only hummed in acknowledgement before missing a flash of white as something ran behind a fallen wall.

"I guess you're right. Let's get out of here," Kevin said before kicking a small rock away from him.

The rock traveled across the ground before slamming into another bigger rock. The bigger rock rolled across the ground before hitting the base of an already damaged statue. The statue wobbled and its ankles broke, causing it to fall towards and slam against a different statue. The new statue fell as a result, the axe that it once held falling as well.

Amity screamed as she dove out of the way of the falling statue, narrowly dodging out of the way before it could crush her legs. She sighed in relief before laying down, before screaming again as the axe fell, its blade landing just inches above her head. The witch shook in fright and relief.

' _I'm going to_ _ **kill**_ _him,'_ she thought with a growl.

**(Owl House)**

Kevin hummed to himself as he drew in a notebook, sketching a map of the Boiling Isles. While Luz had shown him some cool spots, there was much left to discover. He planned on doing some more exploring during his free time.

"Heard from Luz about your little duel today. Good job at beating that little brat; it's about time someone brought her down a peg," Eda said as she took a sip from her drink.

"That's what I said, but man, was the duel lackluster. It honestly made me miss some of my previous dimensions; at least there some people knew how to fight," he sighed.

"Ha, sorry to say, kid, but you'll have to get used to it. With the whole coven system still in place, it really cripples a witch power-wise. You won't really find many powerful witches here anymore."

"Well…you're a powerful witch, right?" Kevin asked, causing Eda to smirk.

"Probably the most powerful with Belos gone. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're a powerful witch. I'm looking for a good fight against a powerful opponent. Soooo…"

"You're challenging me to a witch duel?" Eda asked, surprised. "Ha! I like you kid, I accept. Does tomorrow sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Finally, I've been aching for a good fight!"

"Just don't be upset when you lose, kid," Eda said as she left the room to refill her drink.

"It won't be as easy as you think," Kevin said to himself as blue energy danced across his fingertips. He was excited for tomorrow.

**(Blight manor: Amity's room)**

" _Dearest Diary,_

_I started my investigation into Luz's and Kevin's relationship today by following them around. The results were less than satisfactory, and I was nearly killed several times because of Kevin. Am I being creepy for following them around and spying on them? Wait, why I'm I asking you? You're a book. Titan, I'm going crazy._

_Anyway, on the surface there doesn't seem anything to be going on other than a weirdly close friendship? Do all humans flirt with their friends and promise them kisses? Cause if so…it's too bad I'm not a human._

_I'm going to continue my investigation on the two of them. It could be they're just_ _**really** _ _close and that there are no romantic feelings being shared. I certainly hope not, at least. I'll keep you updated once I gather more evidence._

_Until Next Time!_

_-A.B."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has a few references to Kevin's previous adventures. Can you name them all?**
> 
> **So...I won't lie, I'm not super happy with how this chapter turned out. Idk why but about halfway through, it just got difficult for me to write? It upsets me, but oh well. Just gotta keep pushing forward I guess.**
> 
> **I promise that the next few fights will be much more action packed/entertaining.**
> 
> **I found this great story on Ao3 called "I'm on cloud nine (up like zero gravity)" by "KryptidWriter". It only has 6 chapters, but it's probably my most fav Owl House fic that I've found so far.**
> 
> **Amity is a confirmed lesbian! I'm hella happy about that. Hopefully Dana (creator of The Owl House) has Luz and Amity get together _before_ the finale. So many shows do that and I wish they didn't.**
> 
> **So I realized I haven't really given any character description besides Luz and maybe Kevin. Would you all want that in the author notes in chapter 5?**
> 
> **If any of you have questions, whether they be about me personally, the story, or Kevin himself (since you all don't know much about him) please feel free to ask them. I'll answer them all in the next chapter UNLESS to answer the question I have to spoil the story. I'd prefer not to spoil anything.**
> 
> **I think that's it. Join me next time as Kevin and Eda duel and as Amity's world comes crumbling down around her. See ya in chapter 5!**


	5. A Broken Arm, and a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity goofs, Kevin and Eda duel, snakes attack, Amity does a bigger goof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **...Accessing Files...**
> 
> **...Permission Granted...**
> 
> **Nemesis Files Accessed**
> 
> **Nemesis 105**
> 
> **Dimension P-612**
> 
> **Species: Yautja (Hish-Qu-Ten)**
> 
> **Codename: Predator**
> 
> **Clan: Jungle Hunter Clan**
> 
> **Age: Early 200s (equivalent to a human in their mind-20s)**
> 
> **Location: Encountered in the jungles of South America**
> 
> **Date: June 12th, 2018**
> 
> **Status: Deceased**
> 
> **Cause of Death: Suicide**
> 
> **Notes: Upon entering this dimension, Suit and I landed in the jungles of South America, our dimensional travel device broken. We heard a group of mercenaries were in the area looking for treasure, and I assumed there would be a diamond big enough to act as an energy source to keep us going. Suit and I split up, and soon enough I found a camp of mercenaries...or what was left of them, anyway. They had all been killed, hunted from what it seemed. I investigated by entering one of the small cabins, and was soon shot at by some kinda explosive device. I escaped, just barley, and soon realized that whatever hunted these men, was not hunting me. This dimension was before I obtained any of my powers, and with Suit nowhere in sight, I was a sitting duck. Thing has active camo so it was hard to spot, so I contacted Suit and told him what was going on. I was able to outrun Nemesis 105, codenamed 'Predator', until I met up with Suit again. Together we were able to defeated the Predator, but the asshole activated some sorta suicide and I were able to contain the blast, and avoid having half of South America turn into a crater. We were unable to secure any of its technology, as there was no trace of the bastard left. So we found the treasure and left that godforsaken dimension; there was no reason to stay.**  
> 

The roar and cheers of the crowd welcomed Eda and Kevin as they stepped out of their respective tunnels and into the light. They waved to the crowd as they stepped into the arena, ready for their duel to begin.

"Go Eda! Kick his butt!" King rooted for his caretaker from the stands as he wore his little white and yellow cheerleader outfit and excitedly waved his matching pom poms in the air.

"Go Eda! No wait, go Kevin! No wait! Gah, I can't decide who to root for! Amity, who are you rooting for? Help me decide!" Luz exclaimed, practically vibrating where she sat out of excitement.

"I guess Eda? She is the strongest witch in the Boiling Isles, after all. I doubt Kevin will be able to keep up with someone who's been practicing magic for over 30 years." Amity shrugged from her seat beside Luz. To her, rooting for Eda was the most logical thing she could do. She's had over 30 years with her magic compared to Kevin's, what, one? Maybe two? You'd have to be a fool to root for him…

And okay, _maybe_ she was rooting for Eda because she wasn't particularly fond of Kevin and his closeness to Luz. Did that make her such a bad witch?

…Don't answer that.

"I guess that makes sense, but just because Eda has had more time practicing magic doesn't mean Kevin will down that easily. It's why I can't decide to cheer on! Eda is powerful, but Kevin always has a trick or two up his sleeve. Man, this is gonna be awesome!" Luz said with stars in her eyes.

' _She's never cheered like this for me,'_ Amity thought bitterly, trying not to let her face show how annoyed (or hurt) she was. That quickly changed, however, as she felt a strong and muscly arm wrap around her shoulders, before she was pulled closer to her crush.

"Have I thanked you for coming with me to watch this? It wouldn't be as much fun without you!" Luz said with a sincere and warm smile, causing Amity to blush bright red as she smiled goofily at the contact.

"I love you," she said, her brain turning into mush at the warmth radiating from Luz. Her expression quickly turned to one of horror as she realized what she had just said.

"Who's ready for the fight of a lifetime?" Kevin exclaimed from the arena floor at the same time that Amity announced her true feelings, causing the crowd to cheer wildly.

"Whoo! Be careful, you two!" Luz cheered from her seat before turning back to her friend. "What did you say, Amity?"

"I-I said I can't wait for this thing to start!" she stuttered, for once happy that Kevin had gotten in the way.

' _This is just sad and painful,'_ King thought with a sigh after hearing what had been truly said. As much as he loved Luz like family, sometimes he wondered how one could be so oblivious?

"Okay kid, what are the rules? I'll let you choose to give you an edge," Eda said, curious what he would decide.

"The only rule is that there are no rules! Anything goes, and that includes cheating too," Kevin said with a smile.

"Heh, my kinda rules. Let's hope you don't regret them, kid!" Eda exclaimed, aiming her staff at the human and causing a swirling vortex of flames to shoot out at him. Kevin was ready as a cloud of smoke poofed in front of him, causing the flames to go right through and hit the wall behind him. Several more clouds of smoke surrounded Eda, causing her to smile. "Ha! Smoke clouds won't work against me, kid!"

"They aren't smoke clouds," Kevin said, causing Eda's eyes to widen as she heard multiple voices say this instead of just the one she was expecting. Gripping the lower end of her staff, Eda gave a giant swing and caused a gust of wind to go out in every direction. This blew the smoke away and revealed that she was surrounded by 12 Kevins. "It's over Eda, we have the high ground," the 12 spoke in unison, making Eda unable to detect which was the real one.

"I hope you have a better plan than just summoning a few illusions."

"They're clones actually, and of course I do. Remember when I said cheating was allowed?" the clones asked. "I only allowed it because I was cheating before we even entered the arena!"

Eda felt the ground under her shake, and the crowd watched as several hands popped through the ground and latched onto her ankles. Two of Kevin's clones popped out from behind her as well and grabbed her hands before she could cast a spell circle. 6 of the 12 clones that surrounded her glowed blue before they became balls of swirling energy in the hands of the other six. The remaining six dashed towards Eda, the spheres of energy readied in their hands to attack.

"Cheating before the match even starts? Ha! I like your style kid, but two can play at that game," Eda said with a smile. It only grew as she watched one of the clones step up onto a small mound of dirt.

A tornado of wind shot up from the ground, catching two of the clones and whipping them around like ragdolls. The two clones poofed into clouds of smoke, destroyed. With a flick of her wrist, the wooden owl that sat atop her staff came to life and flew around before pecking the clone that held her right arm. The clone poofed away, allowing Eda to swing her staff and destroy the other three that held onto her. Using her staff, she drew a spell circle in the ground around herself, before she fell through. Three of the four remaining Kevins smashed into one another and all three poofed into smoke clouds. The fourth ran through the smoke, and unable to stop, smashed into one of the walls.

"Ah, that's gonna leave a mark," Kevin, the real Kevin, said as he dug himself out of the rubble, covered in dirt and scratch marks. He watched as a spell circle appeared in the air across the arena, which Eda fell through and landed on her feet.

Eda spun her staff in the air and formed another spell circle, this one large and a bright orange. The circle formed, and a wave of flames shot through and across the field towards Kevin. The human readied himself and stomped a foot onto the ground, causing a tower of stone to rise into the sky and block the fire before it could hit him. He repeatedly slammed his open palms against the tower, causing discs of stone several inches thick to be cut from the tower and sent flying Eda towards.

Using her staff to draw yet another spell circle into the air, a portal formed and sucked the discs through, causing them to miss Eda and instead smash into the wall behind her. Digging her staff into the ground, three spell circles formed in front of her and out popped three stone pillars, each with Hooty's face on the end. The Hooty pillars extended and flew towards Kevin, their serpentine like bodies twisting in the air.

Kevin focused his power into his hands, causing a blue sword to form on his right hand and a small, rounded shield to form around his left wrist. He welcomed the stone birds and met them head on, the first bouncing off of his shield and allowing him to drive his sword through the stone Hooty's neck, causing its head to fall off and the rest of its body to crumble to dust. He ducked under the second, stabbing his sword through the underside of the stone and slicing through the body for several inches before pulling out, causing this one to crumble as well. Pulling his arm back, he lunged his sword over and stabbed the final stone Hooty in its beak, the final pillar turning to dust and falling all around him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kevin asked with a smile, blood and adrenaline running wildly through his veins. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun in a fight! Finally, he'd found a powerful opponent who knew what they were doing. When was the last time he'd found someone like that? Five dimensions ago? He's lost count.

' _Kid has guts, I'll give him that.'_ Eda smiled before drawing another spell circle into the ground, this one much bigger than any previous one. She raised her hand, and a giant stone Hooty rose from the ground.

" **Hoot** ," the stone beast bellowed as it began its descent on Kevin.

Kevin smiled as he stared at the stone behemoth above him. Bringing his shield closer to the sword, he transferred its energy, causing the shield to shatter like glass as it was destroyed and the sword to grow in length.

"The dragon and I are one!" he shouted, swishing the blade around his body and causing a blue dragon to sprout from the handle. Kevin jumped into the air before the stone Hooty could crush him and landed on the beast's head. He drove the sword into the monster's head before running across the stony structure, using it as a shortcut to his target as he slashed the beast across the top of his stone body.

When he was close enough, he jumped off its back, and the stone Hooty blew up in an explosion and dust and stone. He raised his sword high into the air and slashed downwards, aiming for Eda on the ground. The owl witch raised her staff, tanking Kevin's sword and skidding back a few inches. In a flash, he was behind her and slashing towards her again, but she turned and blocked the attack once more. Blade and staff traded blow for blow as the opponents flashed across the field in a deadly dance, neither side allowing the other to have the advantage. Kevin swung his sword back before slashing forward one last time, and Eda copied his movements as her staff glowed purple. The weapons met in the middle, and a giant blast rocked the arena to its core, kicking up dust and smoke into the air as both opponents were sent flying back to opposite sides of the arena and smashing into different walls.

Kevin and Eda stumbled out of their respective stone holes, bodies aching and screaming in pain from the impact. Eda cracked her back as Kevin spat on the ground, watching as crimson red mixed with the dirt. He stared at his hand, his vision showing double before he shook his head, fixing the problem.

' _I've used too much power in my excitement. Her defenses are good, I'll give her that,'_ Kevin thought to himself before turning to the wall and spotting metal that was buried beneath the stone. He grabbed hold and yanked it out before creating a blue flame at the tip of one of the fingers on his right hand. He cut into the metal, shaping and molding it until a blade lay comfortably in his palm. He flipped the blade upside down, holding it in a reverse knife grip. _'One good hit and this thing should be over. Why try to beat her myself when I can have her do it for me?'_

"What's wrong? You're not getting tired, huh?" Eda panted, her body aching from that last blow she had taken. She doubted the kid was doing much better, but knew not to underestimate him.

Kevin only smirked before dashing off towards her once again. Eda used her staff to draw another spell circle in the dirt, and nine more appeared around her. Out came another 10 Hooty stone pillars, and they flew off towards Kevin. Eda upped the pressure by using her finger and staff to draw two more spell circles in the air; out of one came a torrent of water and the other a wall of flames.

Kevin slid on his knees, ducking under two of the stone Hooties before jumping back onto his feet and continuing his run. He slashed his way through as three charged him, turning them to dust as he kept going. He dodged to the left and then to the right, dodging another two before ducking again, causing another two Hooties to smash into one another. Raising his hand, he caused a stone wall to shoot up and block the water and flames before he smacked his hand against the wall, sending it flying towards Eda.

Eda swung her staff, smashing the wall and destroying Kevin's cover and revealing the boy wasn't far behind. Her eyes widened in surprise at how fast he had closed the distance between them before she blocked his attack as he slashed at her.

' _C'mon, hit me. Attack me!'_ Kevin thought as he jumped back from the witch. He rushed at her once more and watched as she ducked and dodged each of his attacks. He paused, giving her an opening, and watched as she pulled back and swung her staff once more. He raised the makeshift knife and blocked the swing, and his smile made Eda raise an eyebrow.

"Gotcha."

The knife in his hand crumbled and disintegrated, and the tiny particles formed together to create a small, yellow ball of light. It expanded and shrunk before an explosion consumed the two, rocketing them towards opposite ends of the arena for a second time, causing many to wince at how loud the explosion was.

Eda groaned and shook her head, pushing herself out of the hole as she stumbled to catch her footing. If her body hadn't been aching before, it sure was now, and she was surprised to watch as crimson blood dropped onto the ground from a cut on the back of her hand. She smiled; the kid had actually managed to cut her. She couldn't remember the last time such a thing had happened; it was either in one of her battles against Lilith, or when one of her pranks had backfired tremendously.

Kevin's injuries, however, were less than ideal.

"Well, that's not how it's supposed to be," Kevin said to himself, his right arm bent backwards, broken. A smoke cloud poofed behind him, and a clone appeared before grabbing the arm gently. "Okay, on three. One, two—ah you fucker!" he exclaimed, the clone snapping his arm back into place before he was ready. Kevin glared at the clone as it gave him a cheeky smile before slapping him, causing the clone to poof away.

"You okay kid? That looked bad, and a bit gross," Eda said as she walked up to him.

"I'll be fine, it's just gonna leave a nasty bruise. How about you?"

"Eh, body aches and I'm exhausted, but other than that I'm fine," Eda informed him. "So, what do you wanna do? We haven't exactly done much damage to each other. Hell, you've probably hurt yourself way more than I have."

"Wanna call it a draw? For now, anyway?" he asked, and she nodded in agreement.

"We're calling it everybody! It's a draw!" Eda announced to the crowd, causing them to cheer and applaud in approval. They dispersed after that before Luz and King raced down and jumped into the arena.

"That was awesome!" Luz cheered when she was close. "You were all 'swosh' and 'fwosh' and 'boom, boom, boom'! I was on the edge of my seat the whole time!"

"You totally kicked his butt, Eda! I never doubted you for a second!" King said from his place on Luz's shoulder.

"Ahem, I still have _some_ fight left in me," Kevin glared at the tiny demon, who yelped and dove into Eda's hair to hide.

"He's just kidding, King. He may act all big and bad, but he's a big ole softie," Luz teased the boy, who rolled his eyes in response. King peaked out to see if she was telling the truth.

"I don't know Luz, I've been in the market for a new fur hat lately," he smirked at King, who yelped again and dove back into the hair. Eda could only snort in reaction. "Ha, just teasing you. Now where's those healing witches I've been told about? I'd like my arm to be fully healed sooner rather than later."

"Sorry to say kid, but they're on strike right now since they haven't been getting paid like they think they deserve. You're outta luck until they stop," Eda informed him. "Although I know a _very_ potent healing potion recipe; it'll have you ship shape in no time! I'm just missing a few ingredients, and since I'm oh _so_ exhausted…" she trailed off with a smirk as a scroll appeared in her hand. "I'm giving you two the honor of gathering them! Have fun and try not to die!" she said, before drawing a spell circle with her staff and walking through the portal. It closed before either of the kids could follow.

"She does that often, doesn't she?" Kevin asked as Luz caught the scroll midair.

"You get used to it," Luz shrugged before opening the scroll. "Oh! There's only three things we need; this should be easy! Hey Amity! Do you wanna with us to gather these ingredients?" she asked, turning to the stands.

"I-I can't! I have to, uh, help Edric and Emira clean up the house! But I promise to come on the next insane and more than likely life-threatening adventure! I promise!" Amity said, before racing up the stairs and through one of the doors.

"Man, she's been busy lately. And even though she is, she decided to spend time with me to watch your duel. What an amazing friend!" Luz said with a large smile. "Okay, onto the first ingredient!"

**(Lair of the Snake King)**

"Ingredient one, the blood of the Snake King. The Snake King is said to surround itself with hundreds of smaller snakes to protect itself from intruders," Luz listed off the information on the scroll.

"That is one big snake," Kevin said, peering into the caves opening that currently housed the Snake King. The Snake King must've been at least three miles long, with his body coiled several times in order to actually fit inside the cave. And, as Luz said, there were indeed hundreds of snakes surrounding him. "Hmm, there's a giant stalactite above its head. With one good shot, we can knock it down and knock him out. My clones can fight off the smaller snakes while we sneak in, collect the blood, and escape. What do you think, Luz?" he asked, but received no reply in return. "Luz? Where—oh you've gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed, watching as the girl walked up the narrow path and up straight to the Snake King.

"Hello!" she shouted in greeting, awakening the Snake King. The beast let out a deathly hiss as it rose its head high into the air. Once he spotted Luz, he lowered his head to get a better look at the intruder.

" **Who are you, intruder? Why is it that you interrupt my slumber**?" he asked in a neutral tone, not letting his emotions show.

"Oh! Well I'm Luz, human and witch in training. I'm here to collect some of your blood! Eda said—"

" **Eda? As in Edalyn Clawthorne, the Owl Lady**?" he asked, interrupting her.

"The one and the same!"

" **Oh, she sent you here to collect some of my blood? And not the 1,000 snails I owe her from our last Hexes Hold'em game?** **Be-because I have the money! Just…not all of it** ," he said sorrowfully, leaving Kevin agape. Was he scared of Eda?

"Nope! Just some blood for a healing potion she's trying to make."

" **Hmm, very well. Just tell her that this knocks off 200 snails that I owe her** ," Snake King said before leaning his giant head down next to Luz. Opening his giant mouth, he gently poked his scaly skin and cut a small hole that began leaking droplets of blood. Luz slipped an empty vial under the flow and held it there until it was halfway full before digging around her pocket and slapping a Band-Aid on the Snake King's wound.

"Thanks Snake King!" Luz said before exiting through the cave and out into the daylight. "Got it!" she said, wiggling the vial around before placing it into her bag.

"Do you enjoy giving me panic attacks? Because, and I can't stress this enough, what the _actual_ hell was that?"

"Aww, is someone worried about me and my safety?" Luz teased while pinching his cheeks. "That's so cute! Now let's go get that second ingredient!" she cheered before walking off towards their next destination.

"Why are you like this?" Kevin sighed to himself before following.

Neither were aware of green hair that peaked around a tree, a pair of golden eyes watching them. Amity narrowed her eyes in suspicion; was Luz calling Kevin cute or the fact he worried for her safety cute? She was pretty sure it was the latter, but still, this left the question of their relationship status still unanswered. She'd need to continue following them to make sure.

She took a step to follow before feeling something fall on her head, _several_ somethings, to be exact. Looking up, she was met with the sight on three different snakes staring back at her. The witch screamed in fright, running her hands around her head to knock them off. The snakes hissed at her, causing her to scream and run away in fright.

**(Wicked Forest)**

Amity shuddered, the feeling of the snakes in her hair still lingering. Thanks to Edric and Emira, snakes were now one of her biggest fears; it'd been that way ever since she was a child, when they had pulled a prank on her.

"Where are they? I can't believe I lost them!" Amity whispered, searching for Kevin and Luz. After running away from the snakes, she had found a set of footprints that resembled Luz's and followed it here to the Wicked Forest. "What ingredient do they need from here, of all places?" she asked herself before the shuffling of leaves and snapping of twigs caught her attention, a small giggle making her eyes widen in surprise. Was that Luz? Well, finding them had been easier than she thought.

Amity pushed branches and bushes out of the way, following the giggles as they grew louder and louder. Off in the distance in a clearing she could see two figures, and the closer she got, the more she wished she hadn't. Her eyes slowly widened as despair slowly washed over her body. She stopped behind a tree, the sight before her making her soul escape her body.

In the clearing stood Luz and Kevin, his arms wrapped around her torso and her arms around his shoulders, a hand combing through his hair as they embraced passionately, locked in a searing kiss. His hand was pressed into the small of her back, urging her closer.

Amity felt her body shake, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she watched them kiss. She felt…she felt a lot of things. Hurt, pain, betrayal, as if someone had just ripped her heart out in front of her. She felt weak, as if she was going to be sick and throw up. She wanted to scream, to jump out and demand what was going on, but she wasn't strong enough. If Luz was happy with… _him_ , then she should be happy too, right? If that's the case…then why was she hurting so much?

With tears falling freely from her golden eyes, she turned and ran away, wanting, trying, _needing_ to get away from the scene as far as possible before it could continue breaking her emotionally and mentally.

What she didn't see, however, was a net being thrown at Kevin and Luz. It flew through them and landed in some bushes, and a monster's roar erupted because of it. The kissing Kevin and Luz disappeared, and out from the bushes appeared the real human duo.

"Did we get it?" Luz asked as she and Kevin got out of their bush and walked over to the bush where they had thrown the net. She smiled as she saw they had caught what they were looking for. "Yes! Gloomghoul officially caught!"

The Gloomghoul, a monster that, when you gaze upon it even for a second, will broadcast an illusion of your greatest fear. It can only affect one person at a time, and when it has the person distracted, it will sneak up on them and eat them. The Gloomghoul is a purple blob, covered with icky yellow boils, ready to pop at any second. It has two giant eyes and a giant mouth filled with jagged, sharp, and uneven teeth. A disgusting, blobby growth sprouted out of its forehead, much like an angler fish from the human world. The tip of the growth is where the illusions come from.

"Hey there little guy, would you mind giving us some of your tears? Pretty please?" Luz asked. The Gloomghoul growled in response and lunged at her, but the net kept it trapped. "Oh well, I tried. Kevin?" she said, gesturing to the creature. The human boy nodded and cracked his knuckles while moving toward the monster. The blob cowered in fear, regretting not giving the girl its tears.

"You're ugly," Kevin mocked, pointing to one of its boils. "Like seriously, what is that? It's ugly like you, you abomination of nature!"

The Gloomghoul stared at the human before letting out a whimper. Soon it began to cry, tears dropping from its eyes and mixing with its goo. Luz moved in, collecting a vial of tears before moving backwards. She and Kevin took the net off of the monster, and watched as it scooted away into the forest.

"Sorry about that! He didn't mean it!" Luz apologized, watching the monster go. She sighed while pocketing the vial. "Well, two down and one left to go. Let's see, where to next?" she said, pulling out the scroll and looking at it.

"Hey, did you hear crying or something?" Kevin asked as he looked around the area.

"Well, you _did_ make the Gloomghoul cry in order for us to collect its tears," Luz said.

"No, I mean _before_ I made it cry," Kevin clarified.

"Hmm. Maybe you're just hearing things?" Luz suggested. Kevin scratched the back of his head. He was almost positive he had heard someone crying before he made the Gloomghoul cry. But in the end, he shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe you're right. I haven't been getting enough sleep lately; maybe it's finally affecting me."

"Well with that settled, on to ingredient three!" Luz cheered as she marched off with Kevin close behind.

Both were unaware of the freshly broken heart running away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Statistically speaking, I tricked at least _one_ of you into thinking that was really Luz and Kevin kissing...so c'mon, fess up. Of course I'm beyond terrible at math, so I could be wrong. Idk, guess I'll just have to wait and see.**
> 
> **Anyway! Some of you amazing people did end up asking questions (yay and thank you!) which I'll be answering in a minute. Just wanted to say I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed reading. Currently this was my favorite fight scene to write, but I have a feeling the _last_ scene I do I'll enjoy a whole lot more. ;)**
> 
> **Also on a side note, am I the only one worrying about The Owl House series finale? Like, what is Luz gonna do? Personally I'm not a huge fan of her mom (unpopular opinion, probably, I know) so I'm hella biased in saying I want her to stay in the Boiling Isles. Idk, maybe Dana will have Luz go back to the human world, but visit Eda and Amity (pleeeease get and stay together, I love this ship so much!) whenever she wants? Idk, but I'm incredibly worried. Also, if this whole thing was just a dream/story Luz made while attending camp, I'm gonna scream and break something.**
> 
> **Anywho! Onto the questions. Just remember if I have to spoil the story in order to answer it, I'll say I can't answer it. Hope you all can understand.**
> 
> **ToxicStan on FFN asks: Does Luz have any romantic feelings towards Kevin?**
> 
> That involves spoiling the story. Sorry but I can't answer that!
> 
> **TinyDinosaurier on Ao3 asks: I'm just curious as to how/when you write. I know that it's really different for a lot of people. Some prefer writing at night at home, others throughout the day in libraries. Of course it also depends on one's work and family life,... so I just wanted to know, what's it for you?**
> 
> I write when in the mood tbh. Sometimes I write in the morning and then not for the rest of the way, sometimes it'll be in the afternoon, and sometimes at night. Some days there's nothing I wanna do BUT write, and others I'm not in the mood. Roughly 98% to 99% of the time I write at home, but sometimes when I go on trips I'll bring my laptop and do a bit of writing. Writing in my room is definitely my favorite place to write, and almost always to music.
> 
> **FalsumDeum on Ao3 asks: Also ATLA, water bending. Can he blood bend?**
> 
> Kevin can't blood bend, or metal bend as a matter of fact. At most when it comes to "alternate bending" he can control sand, much like Gaara from Naruto.
> 
> **LittleMissPerfect on Ao3 asks: Also, do you happen to have a sketch of Kevin or something?**
> 
> First off, love the name. Second off, sadly no, I do not have a sketch of Kevin. My artistic abilities are all pooled into my writing, and I'm a terrible artist, lol. The best I can offer (for now) is a description, which reminds me I haven't listed off everyone's description. I'll be giving those in the notes of chapter 6. However, I am considering/thinking of trying to draw him. His face at the very least.
> 
> **This one isn't really a question? But I feel like I owe you guys an explanation. AISPLIT on Ao3 says: I wonder how Kevin got bending tho.**
> 
> Okay, so this is how I've always thought of things. Every dimension has a set of, let's say, 'rules' or guidelines' that can't be broken no matter how hard someone tries. Take Avatar the Last Airbender for example. In this dimension, you are either born with the ability to bend (like Aang and Toph) or you're not (like Sokka and Jet). But with Kevin, once he appears in a dimension (something that shouldn't be possible) he is, more or less, above these 'rules' or 'guidelines' because he wasn't born in this dimension. This allows him/gives him the ability to break these 'rules' and lets him become able to bend. But since he wasn't born in this dimension and thus shouldn't be able to bend, the drawbacks of bending can be catastrophic. Take fire for example. His body is built is handle it (like firebenders) and as a result, his body starts to burn like he's being set on fire (kinda like Todoroki from My Hero Academia). Kevin calls this phenomenon the "Kevin Theory", named after him of course. This means that any dimension he travels to, he the ability of learning the powers there.
> 
> **Hope these answers were helpful and that you enjoyed them. Thank you again for all the support, and join me next time when Amity snaps. See ya in chapter 6!**


	6. You took everything from me! I don't even know who you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deadly misunderstanding and an unlikely alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Before you get excited, sadly no, this isn't a new chapter. This is just chapter 6 but beta'd because my guy finally got his power back on. Nothing's changed in the story, although there will be new notes to address/talk about some stuff. Also! I already said that in the original chapter 6 notes that I was gonna put the descriptions of Kevin, Luz, and Amity in chapter 1's notes. I did, but I'm gonna put them here too and maybe in chapter 7 to make sure everyone who's interested gets a look. Again, terribly sorry for getting everyone's hopes up. Will say that chapter 7 is coming along well, and should hopefully be up before next Tuesday. I've been feeling a bit under the weather, so hopefully getting some actual good sleep will fix me up. Anyway, here are the basic descriptions of Kevin, Luz, and Amity.**
> 
> **Kevin: 6’1, borderline 6’2. Brown eyes with short, brown hair that’s almost always in a buzz cut style to give his enemies one less thing to grab onto. When in friendly dimensions he sometimes lets it grow out a bit. He’s never been one to style it or gel it back, he prefers letting it be wild and untamed. Muscly, but nowhere close to body builders or famous celebrities like The Rock. His skin is ghostly pale, but sometimes he’d tan it just a bit to get some color on him. He almost always wears basic clothing like t-shirts and shorts, he hates long sleeves and pants but will wear them during things like dances or weddings. He mainly wears a black t-shirt that Luz sewed a hood with dog ears on it, much like her own shirt with cat ears (so they could match! :3). He tries to avoid tank tops and being shirtless, unless he’s by himself or around people he can trust/feel comfortable around. He has some freckles around his upper cheeks, and a seemingly permanent shade of purple can always be found under his eyes from a severe lack of sleep (most nights he can only get good sleep when Luz is around; he considers her a dream catcher of sort)**
> 
> **Luz: 5’10, with brown eyes and matching brown hair that reaches the nape of her neck; like Kevin, she likes it wild and untamed. She’s grown stronger and has gotten some muscle, which is prominent in her arms, legs, and new six pack, courtesy of a training regime Kevin had her on for several months. Whenever not in school she wears black and white sneakers, dark gray pants, and since she outgrew her old t-shirt with cat hood, she’s gotten a new one; it’s white with purple sleeves, the cat hood still sewed on the back.**
> 
> **Amity: 5’6, with golden eyes and green hair that reaches between her shoulder blades; brown now sits at the front (much like her current show design), and she wears it down instead of tying it up. Her legs hold a bit of muscle to them, but other than that she’s still the bean pole she’s always been. Her style of clothing hasn’t changed much, she still wears fuchsia colored pants and a black shirt with sleeves that reach just past her elbows (what she wore in the episode “Adventures in the Elements”). She has a small scar on her left hand from a spell circle gone wrong. She's a bit self-conscious of it.**

The forest was quiet and dull, with the only sounds being the rustling of branches as wind traveled through them and the rushing water of the streams that ran throughout the area. Everything was peaceful and gave the creatures that dwelled in these woods a few precious moments of rest and relaxation.

“AHHHHHHH!” two voices screamed in the forest, their cries followed by a monstrous roar. The creatures were spooked by the screams and roar, and some watched as several trees were knocked down in the distance.

“Just grab the egg you said! It’ll never notice you said! Well, I’m pretty sure it bloody well noticed!” Kevin shouted as he slid under a fallen tree. Luz ran next to him, opting to jump over the fallen tree so as to not damage the cargo she currently held; a giant, white egg with red circles scattered around the shell.

“I said I was sorry! The thing had, like, 20 other eggs; I didn’t think it would notice that one was missing!” Luz shouted back, the monster’s roar causing a shudder to run up her spine. She turned to look back, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of the beast.

The monster behind them was a large bird that ran on two giant legs. The beast was covered in white fur stained red with the blood of whatever prey it had gobbled up from its previous hunt. Its eyes were like giant pearls, pure white with no hint of an iris. Its sharp and jagged teeth poked through its beak, and a dismembered arm hung loosely from the right side; it was more than likely from a witch that had been unlucky enough to cross paths with the monster prior. The beast was an Inmortuatlus, an ancient bird monster that some believed would bring the world’s destruction. When it roared, it sounded like a combination of Godzilla and a T-Rex.

“You should’ve just let me fry this thing when we had the chance!” Kevin shouted as he sidestepped the monster’s beak as it lunged at him, trying to take a quick bite.

“But all life is precious!”

“Life stops being precious when it starts trying to kill you!” Kevin argued as the beast started to close the distance between them. Just how fast was this thing going? “I hope you have a plan! Because all my plans end with the same result: those 19 other eggs becoming motherless!”

Luz bit her lip as she thought over their situation and what could be done. The monster had barreled through every glyph she’s tried to use, so those were out of the question. It had smashed through the countless stone walls Kevin had put up and fought against the wind he had tried to use to push it back. She didn’t want to hurt the creature; they had stolen her egg, after all. If only there were more of her and Kevin, than maybe they could trick the monster and escape.

Wait…that’s it!

“Here, take this!” Luz shouted, suddenly throwing the egg towards Kevin. The boy caught it in his hands and stared at her with wide eyes that screamed ‘what are you thinking?!’.

“I don’t like this plan!”

“When you summon your clones, they appear exactly like you, right? That means they’ll be holding eggs when they spawn in! Summon some clones so we can trick her!”

Kevin nodded at the idea and did as he was told. Several clouds of smoke poofed around him as his clones were summoned. Like Luz had predicted, they were all holding eggs similar to Kevin. “Okay, now what?” Kevin asked before he watched Luz snatch the real egg from his hands.

“Now you guys distract her while I run away with the real egg! I’ll see you back at the Owl House! Good luck!” Luz called out as she skidded to a stop and ran through a group of smaller trees off to the side of the path. The Inmortuatlus didn’t seem to notice, as the angry mother continued chasing Kevin and his clones.

“Wha—I better be allowed to drink when this is all over!” Kevin screamed, hoping that Luz could hear him. He dove into a nearby bush and peeked through the branches, watching as his clones drew the Inmortuatlus away from him. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood from the bush and dusted himself clean of leaves and tiny branches. He was sure they would give him shit for using them as bait later. “I can’t tell what’s worse: the fact that she used me and my clones as bait or that I literally can’t stay mad at her,” Kevin wondered out loud to himself. He could hear the screams of his clones and the roar of the Inmortuatlus in the distance, and figured the best course of action would be getting the hell out of these woods before she returned.

“Ah yes, let the human who’s spent like a week here try to find his way out of the new area that he’s never been in before. Brilliant! Just bloody brilliant,” he grumbled as he walked down one of the countless dirt paths that called the forest home. “Do I turn left or right at the rock that looks like a face?” he mused, staring at the disfigured rock that had uneven eyes, a lopsided frown, and giant rectangular nose that sat between two paths.

He was getting ready to choose a path, but the soft sound of crying nearby caught his attention. He followed the sound, pushing his way through bushes and ducking under low-hanging branches. Soon he came across a small clearing and his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Amity on a rock, body shaking violently as she sobbed uncontrollably for reasons unknown. 

“Amity?” he asked tentatively as he stepped into the clearing to see if she was okay. He noticed her body went rigid after he first spoke. “Are you okay?”

“You,” he heard her growl as she stood up from the rock, her back still turned to him.

“Me,” Kevin said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood as the temperature around him seemed to drop drastically. She turned to him, and he was taken back by the look of agony and pure hatred held in her teary red eyes.

“You!” she shouted while drawing a spell circle in the air. Purple sludge started to form in the dirt, and it grew and molded itself into an Abomination that stood at least 10 feet tall, a solid four feet taller than Kevin. “Abomination, attack!”

The goo monster gurgled in response and raised its enlarged fist into the air before bringing it back down to the ground. Kevin jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack and creating some distance between him and the creature. The Abomination charged him, its hands turning into axes before swinging them at Kevin. He ducked under the goo blades and watched as the Abomination tore through the tree that stood behind him, sending it tumbling down to the ground.

“If this is some sort of practical joke witches pull on the Boiling Isles, I am _so_ not into it!” he shouted while side-stepping another swish from the Abomination. He threw himself to the ground, dodging a wave of pink flames from Amity before crawling backwards, avoiding the Abomination as it nearly chopped his legs off.

“You took her from me. My one shot at true happiness, and you swoop in and take her away from me! What gives you the right? Who do you think you are?!” Amity continued to shout, drawing several spell circles in rapid succession and causing more flames to spread throughout the clearing.

“I don’t even know who or what you’re talking about! Who did I ‘take away from you’?” he asked, continuing to dodge the Abomination’s attacks as well as the flames. He hissed in pain as a stream of fire nipped him, tearing through his clothing and burning the skin of his upper left arm and right thigh.

“Luz! I saw you two in the forest kissing earlier! Why did it have to be her? Out of everyone in this world, why did it have to be her?!”

“What? What are you even talking—“ Kevin stopped himself mid-sentence as the Abomination tried slicing him once again. A growl of annoyance escaped him and he rushed forward, shoving a hand into the gooey creature’s stomach. Fire formed in his palm and began growing in heat, causing the Abomination to grow and inflate before popping like a balloon, causing its purple goo body to go flying back in every direction. Amity went to summon another, but felt her arms get grabbed and brought behind her; two clones held on so she could no longer attack. With a wave of his hands, the goo dropped from Kevin’s body, and he approached the struggling witch.

“Let go of me!” Amity ordered as she tried breaking free. The clones held her arms and hands tight, not allowing her to draw any spell circles that would help.

“Not until you tell me what in the _literal_ seven circles of hell you’re talking about. What did you mean when you said you saw Luz and I kissing?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“I saw the two of you about 30 minutes ago! I knew something was going on between the two of you; I just didn’t want to believe it until I saw it with my own eyes,” she growled at him, baring her fangs like an angry dog.

“30 minutes ago?” he asked, wracking through his brain to figure out what she was talking about. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized what had happened. “That wasn’t the real us; you must’ve looked at the Gloomghoul we were tracking and it showed you a vision of us kissing.”

Another growl escaped Amity before the realization finally hit her, her body freezing at the thought as she blushed red from embarrassment. She remembered from her class that Gloomghouls heavily populated this area of the Wicked Forest. Oh man, she had messed up big time, hadn’t she?

“W-Why were you searching for a Gloomghoul?”

“The healing witches are on strike right now, so Eda sent Luz and I out to gather ingredients for this healing potion recipe she knows about. Gloomghoul tears was one of them,” he informed her before snapping his fingers upon seeing that she had finally calmed down. His clones disappeared, freeing Amity at last. “Hold on, have you been the one spying on us?” he asked, causing her to gulp.

“Ah, well, you see…” Amity trailed off as she slowly backed away. She turned to make a run for it, but a wall of stone suddenly shot up from the ground and blocked her escape route.

“You’re not getting out of this. I’ve had a feeling that someone’s been following Luz and I around, but she just kept saying I was being paranoid. There’s a _lot_ of holes you gotta plug so I can make sense of…whatever this is,” he said, two little spires of stone shooting up from the ground before he sat down on one of them and gestured to the other one for her. She sighed, but sat down across from him. “Again, are you the one that’s been following us around?”

“I-I may have followed the two of you around a little bit,” she admitted awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck from embarrassment.

“So not only have you been following us around, you attack me because you thought I ‘stole’ Luz from you, and your greatest fear was Luz and I being together?” he listed off, watching her face grow redder and redder with each word. “Why?”

“Have-Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts?” she asked softly, and Kevin’s gaze softened. “Have you loved someone so much that being away from them hurts? That the thought of them being with someone else feels like someone’s tearing your heart out?” she continued, and he nodded in agreement.

“I know the feeling all too well.” He scratched his head, images of gorgeous blond hair and ocean blue eyes flashing in his mind. He couldn’t help but frown at the memories of his first love. ’ _May she rest in peace.’_

“Well, that’s how I feel about Luz, how I’ve _felt_ about her almost ever since she came here. For the longest time, I couldn’t function around her, and to some extent I still can’t. She makes the world seem less bleak; she’s my reason to live. I love everything about her, from her cute smile to how excited she gets over every little thing about magic. It’s...infatuating, you know? She’s the only one for me, my soulmate. It was such a relief to know she was coming back, but when she came back with you I felt kind of...threatened, I guess you could say?” she said, and he nodded in understanding. 

“You know, you could’ve just asked if we were together. It would’ve saved both of us from a lot of trouble,” he pointed out, and she nodded.

“I was scared, ya know? I didn’t want my hunch to be true, because then there goes my one shot at true happiness. My last chance at a happily ever after,” she sighed, nails digging into her flesh. No, no more tears. She had to be strong. “So what now? Are you going to tell her about…all of this?” she asked, gesturing to the little warzone she had created.

“Listen, I understand that to some extent this is partially my fault. Luz and I have a very close friendship that on the outside looking in, yeah, I can’t blame you for thinking we were together. We found each other in our times of need, and we’ve grown close. But I can assure you, there’s nothing going on between us romantically.”

“Nothing?” she asked, wanting to be reassured once again. “I want you to be completely honest with me.”

“Nothing. Ok look, we _may_ cuddle on the couch while watching TV.”

“Oh my titan.”

“And, yeah, we might sleep in the same bed sometimes.”

“Oooooh my titan.”

“And, we might, _might_ , kiss each other on the cheek good night and good morning.”

“WHAT?”

“But it’s all platonic! I swear and, to be fair, you wanted me to be honest!”

“Not _that_ honest!” Amity groaned, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache start to form. “Why did you tell me all of that?”

“Because I’m _kind of_ an ass and I’m still _kind of_ mad about you attacking me, so consider those little images I’ve planted in your head as payback,” he said. “Look, the two of us are awkward teenagers. I’ve never had a friend my age until her, and I’m the longest friend her age that she’s ever spent time with. This is still new territory for us, so yeah, we don’t know exactly how to ‘function’ properly with one another. But Amity, I _swear_ to you, we’re just friends. Nothing more, nothing less,” he said, trying to reassure her one last time. She stared into his eyes, and found no hint of him lying or anything of the sort.

“It’s a bit hard with these new…cursed images in my head, but I believe you,” she said, causing him to smile. “So, what happens now?”

“Now? Well, that depends on what you wanna do,” he said. “You want to get together with Luz and have your happily ever after. I want Luz to be happy, and I have a good feeling you’ll make her happier than anyone else. Maybe I could help you?” he offered, causing Amity to tilt her head to the side.

“Help me how?”

“Well first off, do you have a room of some kind that we can use for planning?”

**(Library: Amity’s secret room)**

Amity watched from her chair as Kevin wrote something down on a white board. Where he had gotten it, she didn’t know, but she was almost certain she heard one of the librarians crying about it missing.

“And done!” he exclaimed, moving out of the way of his creation. She could clearly see that he had written down a list of some kind. “I call it ‘10 Ways To Get A Human To Fall In Love With You.’ It’s a working title; I’d love a new one if you can think of one.”

“What is it?” she asked.

“It’s a list of 10 activities that can lead the two of you to getting together. It might have been a while since I’ve dated someone, but, statistically speaking, at least _one_ of these things should help a romance blossom between the two of you,” he informed her. “Of course, _some_ options can’t be picked yet, since some activities are on specific dates, but other than that, the rest are free for the picking.”

“Are you sure this will work?” she asked, unsure. As much as she appreciated him trying to help, past experiences told her this might not end well.

“Amity, I _promise_ you, I’m going to help you and Luz get together. One of these will work, guaranteed,” he said before sticking his hand out. “So, what do ya say? Partners?”

She stared down as the offered hand, her own fidgeting. Was this a good idea? Could she really trust him? He hasn’t really given her a reason not to…and this was for Luz, after all. She’d do anything to be with the one she loved.

She grasped his hand and firmly shook it.

“Partners.” She nodded, causing him to smile.

“Excellent. Well, it’s up to you. Which do you wanna do first?” he asked, gesturing to the board. She stepped up, the board suddenly feeling much larger and more intimidating than before. She looked through the list before circling the first option.

Please Titan, let this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes Amity has fangs, meet one of my new headcanons about her. Another headcanon of mine will show up soon**
> 
> **Ugh, finally! We can start getting into the 'meat' of this story. That's good, however it's also bad because it means we're roughly 1/3 the way through this story. Thank you for staying with me on this journey so far, and I hope you stay around not only to see this story through, but for the other Owl House fics I have planned.**
> 
> **With that being it, it bring up something I wanna talk about. I've been fairly consistent word wise per chapter. Every chapter has had roughly 3K to 4K words, which is great. That being said from now on, chapters will start varying in word count. Some chapters may only have 1K, others maybe 2.5K. It really depends how much I want/can put into a chapter. Hopefully this isn't a problem.**
> 
> **Kind of spoilery, but I'm sure if you've taken a look at the newly updated tags, you'll see what I'm talking about. I mentioned in the original chapter 6 notes, so I'm gonna mention it here too. I'm planning of Kevin and Boscha to get together. From all the fanart I've been seeing and some of the fanfics I've been reading, she's growing on me...don't get me wrong she's kind of a bitch in the show, but she'll be nicer here. Hope this isn't a problem for any of you.**
> 
> **Hopefully some of you found that whole 'it's platonic' scene funny. I created a rough little draft of that scene a long time ago and wanted to add it. There was another scene where Amity refused to talk, so Kevin summoned a clone of what his and Luz's baby would look like if they had one and had it grow up until Amity finally started talking. I decided against adding that scene because I felt like some people would hate it/be annoyed by it.**
> 
> **Also, does anyone know of any good and long Lumity fics with a happy ending? With angst is also appreciated because I've been in such a 'angst fic with a happy ending' mood lately. Also, also, if anyone knows of a Owl House discord that's pretty active please let me know. I've joined one called 'The Owl House Community' and it's...alright, but I'm wondering if there are any others that are move active with more users? Again, please let me know if there's any you can think of/are a part of. I'd greatly appreciate it.**
> 
> **I think that's it for now. Hope you're all prepared for flirty Luz and Amity's brain short circuiting from now on.**
> 
> **Join me next time when Amity partakes in step 1 of Kevin's 10 step plan. See ya in chapter 7!**


	7. Sweeter Than Honey, You Give Me Such A Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity dance, Kevin tries his hand at DJ-ing, Boscha is mad.

_ “‘Til death do us part, but we're already past that phase. This is a brand-new start, and I think I deserve some praise.” _

There was a feeling of pure and electrifying energy in the air as the music bumped and shook the building, the different and brightly colored lights lighting up the dance floor and those dancing their souls away. Demon, monster, and witch alike shared the space to express themselves freely, from the experienced busting moves that any ordinary person would probably break their neck trying, to the less experienced who were just happy to be there.

But Amity could see no one else other than the apple of her eye that stood in the middle of all the wildly colored and multi-limbed demons and witches. Luz danced her heart out, uncaring if she was receiving any strange looks from the others in the building. Her body moved to the rhythm and matched it perfectly, bouncing back and forth, her limbs moving in a way that made some think humans didn’t have any bones. She moved her body in a way that seemed alien to those who had never seen a human dance before, and yet Amity found absolutely alluring. Amity couldn’t keep her eyes off Luz, her heart jackhammering in her chest, finding it much harder to breath as she watched her crush’s swaying, hypnotic hips. Watching as sweat dripped down her hair and down her tanned neck, Amity subconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

“Are you gonna, I don’t know, actually go  _ dance  _ with her? Or are ya just gonna stare at her all night?” Kevin asked from beside her, a glass full of pink, purple, and blue liquid sitting comfortably in his hand. This caused the greenette to jump in surprise; she had completely forgotten he was here.

“I-I will soon! I-I’m just nervous is all. I-I’ve never danced in front of other people before,” she half lied. While it was true she had never danced in front of others before, she was more frightened of making herself seem like a fool in front of Luz. “W-Which reminds me; how did you get us in here anyway? Only ‘the most exclusive of the exclusive’ can get in,” Amity asked, still confused how he had managed to get all three of them access. Kevin merely played with his straw at the question as he tried finding the right wording.

“Well…”

**(18 hours earlier. Location: Home of the Club Owner)**

Mantus “Boss” Pwcca was the first and oldest club owner in the Boiling Isles. He was a short red demon that just barley stood at three feet even, with more wrinkles across his body than a crinkled-up paper ball. What little hair he had left was gray and hung pathetically on the sides of his head, and the bottom of his eyes had permanent marks from the thick glasses he always had to wear.

Currently, Mantus was in his bed, a loud snore escaping him as he slept the night away. While unconscious, he had no idea of the black smoke that was seeping into his room from all openings until it started to invade his lungs. He coughed violently, causing him to awaken with a gasp. Scrambling for his glasses, he watched the thick smoke slowly consume everything around him.

“Mantus Pwcca,” a thick and gravelly voice spoke from the shadows, causing a shiver of fear to run up his spine. “I have come for thee!” the voice shouted before the door to his room was kicked off its hinges. In stepped a shadowy figure, a black cloak draped over their body as glowing blue chains hung from its wrists, a glowing blue scythe held in their hands. The figure eyes glowed a bright shade of blue that seemed to peer directly into his soul.

Mantus screamed in fear and fell off his bed as a result. He crawled backwards, trying to get away as the figure came closer to him.

“W-Who are you?!” Mantus shouted in fright.

“I. Am.  **DEATH** !” the figure, ‘Death,’ exclaimed, his voice booming and seemingly causing the house to shake. “It is your time,” Death said, a blue flame enveloping its hand before reaching for Mantus.

“N-No! No please, I have too much to live for! Please, I’ll do anything,” Mantus begged for his life, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he pleaded with the spirit. Death’s hand stopped in mid-air before it retracted it.

“Anything?” Death asked, causing Mantus to nod in agreement. Death hummed in thinking before digging around its cloak and pulling out a picture. “Tomorrow, you’re to allow these three into your club. Don’t ask any questions, just do it,” Death ordered as Mantus shakily grabbed the picture. He stared at it, studying the appearances of the two boys and a girl.

“B-But why—“

“ **I SAID NO QUESTIONS** !” Death shouted before blue flames erupted around the room, causing Mantus to scream in fright.

“Okay, okay, I’ll let them in! Please don’t kill me,” he sobbed as he entered the fetal position while sucking on his thumb. Death only let out a small growl before backing away and out of the room, bringing the black smoke with it. Mantus continued to cry and didn’t notice there was a knock at his door.

“Mantus Pwcca?” Kevin asked as he popped his head in around the corner. “Hey, I was hoping to talk to you about your club. You see, I need to get my two friends and I in there tomorrow; I’d be willing to pay if—“

“Just leave the picture of you three on my bed and leave! Please, j-just leave!” Mantus cried from the ground, causing Kevin to raise an eyebrow. He shrugged and left the picture on the bed before leaving.

_ ‘The hell happened to that guy?’  _ Kevin thought, confused.

**(Present time)**

“I can be very convincing.” Kevin shrugged, still wondering what had spooked Mantus so badly. “Now, go on and dance with her!” he said, a clone appearing beside him before it started pushing Amity towards the center of the room. “Why do I gotta do everything?”

“Ugh, tell me about it,” a voice said from beside him. Turning, Kevin saw a figure wearing a black cloak with glowing blue eyes stand next to him. “Friend of mine dragged me into playing matchmaker with her two guy friends. They’re totally useless by themselves since one’s oblivious and the other is a total gay disaster,” the cloaked figure said with a tired sigh.

“Holy shit, you too? What are the odds? Buy you a drink?” Kevin offered as he gestured towards the bar, causing the figure to nod in acceptance. “You know, I got a list you can borrow if ya want. It’s got 10 activities you can have them do to get them together.”

While Kevin went to the bar with his new friend, Amity offered some resistance against the clone’s shoving, but ultimately allowed herself to be barreled through the crowd. With one final push, she found herself smacking into Luz’s back, causing the witch in training to turn around to see who had bumped into her.

“Amity!” Luz exclaimed over loud music, wrapping her arms around the witch’s torso before picking her up and doing a spin. The greenette blushed the whole time from the close contact. “This is so  _ awesome _ ! I had no idea there were clubs here! Thank you so much for inviting me!” she said with that dazzling, toothy smile that always made Amity’s heart flutter.

_ “This is the mantra, this is my life! You're playing with now ‘til the end of the night.” _

“T-Thank you for a-accepting,” Amity stuttered as she felt Luz set her back on her feet, already missing the feeling of the strong arms that had just been wrapped around her.

“Of course! I could never say no to my favorite witch,” she giggled, causing her friend’s pale face to redden. “Well, wanna dance?” she asked with an extended hand.

“I-I don’t really like dancing in front of people. B-Besides, people are staring…” Amity trailed off, feeling several sets of eyes bore into her. Whether it was because she was a Blight or if it was because she was with the famous ‘human girl’ of the Boiling Isles, she hadn’t a clue. What she did know was that the heavy stares weren’t calming her nerves or doing anything to help her self-consciousness. She felt an arm wrap around her torso and a hand press against her cheek, turning her head toward Luz as the human brought her closer.

“Forget them and keep your eyes on me, all right? This is our night, let’s try to enjoy it,” Luz said with a smile, a sparkle in her eyes that made the air in Amity’s throat hitch. Had her human always been this beautiful?

“O-Of course.” She nodded dumbly, causing Luz’s smile to widen. She started to move to the music and Amity tried copying her movements as closely as possible.

_ “Yeah you fell in love, but you fell deeper in this pit. While death rains from above, so count your blessings, cause this is it.” _

A step here and a step there, a little twirl followed by the two separating before Luz pulled Amity back into her embrace. The pure-blooded witch tried to copy the moves of her beloved, and while strange and new and nothing like she had ever seen before in the Boiling Isles, it brought her a new sensation of life she had never thought was possible before meeting Luz.

Flushed faces and tight grips, neither wanting to let the other go. Breathless laughs escaped the two girls as they danced to their hearts’ content, the stares of confusion, intrigue, and disgust they received not crossing their minds as they focused solely on one another and the happiness they brought each other. They were drunk off the contact, each chasing a high they never wanted to lose. Neither girl could remember the last time they had been this happy, and neither wanted this night to end.

**(With Kevin)**

“What’s that do?”

“That increases the volume.”

“What’s this do?”

“That  _ lowers  _ the volume.”

“Ooo, what’s  _ that  _ do?”

“Wha—That increases the volume! You  _ just  _ asked what that was! Don’t you remember?”

Kevin stared into the annoyed yellow, reptilian eyes of the red scaled reptilian man in front of him. He raised a finger before booping the man on the nose. “Nope!” he giggled drunkenly, causing the man to roll his eyes in annoyance.

“You really gotta lay off those drinks, man. Are you even old enough to have one?”

“I’ll-I’ll tell you  _ what,  _ mister. This  _ may  _ be my 15 th drink and  _ maybe  _ I shouldn’t have it, but I don’t tell you how to do  _ your  _ job, now do I, mister DJ?” Kevin asked before hiccupping, another drunken giggle escaping him before he finished the last of his glass’s contents. 

“What’s it gonna take for you to stop bothering me?”

“Lemme DJ for a bit. C’mon, lemme DJ for a lil’ bit,” Kevin said, his words slurring as the alcohol took full control. 

The DJ sighed as he rubbed his temples, a headache starting to form as he was annoyed by the human. Sometimes he wished eating humans hadn’t been outlawed. “Fine! Just don’t break anything. I need a drink,” he grumbled to himself, allowing Kevin full control of his equipment as he walked away towards the bar.

With a smile, Kevin got behind the equipment and started scrolling through the crystal ball the DJ used for the music, which acted much like a laptop from the human world, he discovered. He hummed to himself, trying to find a song that stood out to him. He finally found one, which was simply titled ‘Buzz 💀💀💀.’ Intrigued by the ominous vibe the title gave off, he hit play.

_ “Buzzzzzzz. Bzzz Zzz Bzzzzzz.” _

“Is this literally just what the song is?” he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. He knew the Boiling Isles was a strange place, but to have a song that was just buzzing sounds? Well, he supposed it wasn’t  _ that  _ strange considering some of the songs the human world had, and it was better than what most mumble rappers put out. The crowd seemed to like it for the most part, so he shrugged and upped  the volume.

“What do you think you’re  _ doing _ ?” a voice shouted to his right, causing Kevin to jump in surprise. Turning, he rolled his eyes as a glaring Boscha approached him.

“The hell are you doing here?”

“My uncle owns the club, idiot,” she said, bumping him out of the way and as she went to change the song. She had to before—

“ _ Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.” _ The bass dropped, a long single buzz playing from the song and causing Boscha to pale. She turned and glared at the human.

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea what you just did?”

“Uh, played an awesome song that probably made people’s night?”

“No, you idiot! That wasn’t a song, that was the mating call of the Bombus Lapidarius! It’s a—“ Whatever she was going to say was cut off as the building suddenly began to shake violently. Something started bashing against the wall on the outside before whatever it was suddenly smashed through.

A giant, red-and-black striped bee hovered into the club, its massive wings flapping and sending gusts of wind that knocked many of the clubs’ attendees off of their feet. The bee was roughly the size of a hippo from the human world, maybe even a bit bigger.

“A giant bee?” Kevin asked, watching as the bee looked around the room before focusing its sight on him and Boscha. “You know, it’s kinda cute.”

The bee thrusted its tail forward, launching its giant stinger at the human teen. Boscha reacted quickly, tackling him to the ground before it could skewer him alive. The club attendees screamed in fright as it quickly grew another stinger and began shooting them rapidly throughout the club.

“Okay, it’s a lot less cute now!” Kevin said, staring at the giant hole in the wall where the stinger had torn through. The duo stood up and ducked under another stinger attack before Boscha latched onto his hand and ran with him out the back door. The other attendees followed their example, pushing and shoving one another to escape the deadly bee’s wrath. The crowd stood outside, watching as more Bombus Lapidariuses started to descend upon the club, smashing through the outer walls and roof.

“Kevin!” two voices shouted from behind. He and Boscha turned, and he sighed in relief as Luz and Amity ran up to him, safe and sound. “What happened?” Luz asked before noticing their hands, a sly smirk forming on her face. “And what’s going on here?” she asked, gesturing to their hands. The two looked at what she was referring to, their faces flushing red before they separated, with Boscha going even further by side-stepping away from him for several feet.

“The idiot here played the mating call for those bastards, that’s what happened,” Boscha said, sending an angry glare his way as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I mean, the club can be repaired, right?”

The ground began to shake violently, and the group turned towards the club. A sudden violent eruption of yellow goo started spouting from the openings the bees had left in the roof and walls. After that, the bees exited the holes and flew away.

“Please tell me that’s honey,” Kevin said, causing Amity to sigh and Boscha to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“No, no it’s not.” Amity informed him, her expression turning to one of disgust.

“Oh that’s-that’s nasty,” he said while shaking his head. A growl from behind caught his attention, and he turned to see Boscha glaring at him once more. “Uh, sorry?” he tried to apologize, but she let out an aggravated and exasperated sigh before turning and stomping away. “Is she mad? I feel like she’s mad,” he said, turning to see that Amity was sending her own glare his way.  _ ‘Yeah, I’m in trouble, aren’t I?’ _

**(Library: Amity’s secret room)**

“So…things could’ve gone better.”

“Things were going  _ great  _ until you summoned a  _ hoard of horny killer bees _ !” Amity exclaimed, watching as he marked out the option ‘Club’ from the list.

“In my defense, I shouldn’t be left alone and unsupervised,” he said, causing her to glare at him.

“Maybe this was a sign or something that this is a bad idea. Maybe we aren’t meant to be together. I bet she doesn’t even feel the same way,” she sighed sadly.

“You know, there’s a sure-fire way to know. It’s this crazy new thing called ‘telling her how you feel’,” he mock-gasped at his words, as if it was voodoo to utter them.

“You’re not funny.”

“I wasn’t making a joke. Look, you can either go the simple route and tell her how you feel, or we go the complicated route and do another activity. There’s nine left, so  _ one  _ of them must work. What do you wanna do?” he asked, watching her close her eyes. For a solid minute or two she stayed silent before opening her eyes.

“Give me the marker.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Overall and for the most part I'm satisfied with the chapter. Had fun writing it, although I struggled with the Boscha scene for a little while, I eventually got it...idk, less terrible. I hope you all enjoyed activity 1 of 10. I'm really looking forward to 3 of 10.**
> 
> **Just a few things I wanna say. The first being I hid a tiny little...let's call it a reference or hint in this chapter regarding Kevin. Very curious if anyone figures out what it is. Although it will be revealed in activity 6.**
> 
> **Does anyone know of any good, preferably long/still ongoing Lumity fics? Cause I only know of like 1 atm.**
> 
> **And, as a final note, I wanna talk about what I have planned once this fic inevitably ends. First off, I've realized I've _said_ Kevin and Luz are close, but I haven't really _shown_ how close they are or how they got so close, which will be kinda important in a future chapter. With that being said, I'm considering making a small prequel story (10, maybe 15 chapters) of them hanging out and becoming close in the nine months that they knew each other. I'm considering it but nothing is concrete yet; I guess if demand is high enough I'll definitely do it.**
> 
> **With that being said, I also wanna talk about the new Owl House story ideas I've come up with. So far I've come up with a Grim Reaper!Luz idea, Battle of the Bands AU, Jock Amity X Nerd Luz, Jock Luz X Amity, a Luz harem idea, and just a regular Highschool AU. Some of these ideas will be angsty while others will be a tad more lighthearted. These are the ideas I've come up with so far, what would you prefer?**
> 
> **Edit: Whoops! forgot to add another AU to the list. It's a Highschool AU with Luz X summoned Demon!Amity**
> 
> **I think that's it for now. Join me next time when a nice picnic turns deadly. See ya in chapter 8!**


	8. Stampede Your Way Into My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have a nice stroll through the park while Kevin and his clones try to prevent any accidents from happening.

Bouncing her knee as her nerves slowly got the better of her, Amity looked back and forth along the long path that stretched throughout the park, seeing nary a sign of her accomplice or her date for the afternoon. A sigh escaped her as her stomach started to churn, fearing the worst. Were they feeling ill? Had the owl lady dragged them into another one of her deathly schemes? Or had they completely forgotten about her? All these questions and more plagued her mind and made her start having doubts about this whole thing. Should she go home and avoid the inevitable pain? Or stay and hope this plan of Kevin's would work?

After the whole club fiasco (caused by Kevin, which she would _never_ let him live down), Amity had chosen the second activity she and Luz would do in an attempt to form some romantic sparks: a simple stroll through the park, which would lead up to a nice picnic created and set up by Kevin. It was nice and simple, something straight out of the cheesy romance novels she read from time to time (and was obsessed with, but she'd never admit that). After picking the plan, she and Kevin had agreed to meet up today before Luz arrived to go over everything once more, but the boy appeared to be running late.

"You look nice," a voice said from beside her, causing the witch to jump in her seat. Turning, a small sigh of relief escaped her as she stared at Kevin. The teen currently wore a simple pair of black pants and matching shirt, a silver flask held loosely between his fingertips. She noticed his skin was much paler than usual, and the shade of purple under his eyes appeared a shade or two darker than normal

"Thank you," she said while standing up, smoothing out her current attire: a loose, dark purple shirt, black skirt, and matching black boots. A simplistic look that Emira said would 'knock Luz dead'. "Are you okay? You look tired," she asked, worry laced in her tone.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," he answered with a shrug, unscrewing the cap before taking a drink. The rancid liquid inside made him shudder in disgust, but helped wake him up, even if it was just a little bit.

"Why not? Was it that annoying owl head again?" she further asked, annoyed at the thought of that stupid demon keeping him awake all night from its incessant blabbering. _'Wait, does it keep Luz up all night too? I swear to Titan that annoying thing better leave her alone!'_

"No, it wasn't Hooty. I…" he trailed off, taking a minute to find the right wording.

**(Flashback: The Previous Night. Location: The Owl House)**

A chilly and unforgiving wind whipped through the forest, causing many of the smaller demons to search to shelter from the cold. Warm lights shone brightly through the windows from a single house that hid in the middle of the trees in a small open area. The Owl House was quiet, its occupants currently experiencing peaceful slumbers. All of them, except for one.

In a lone room, bare save for a bed and nightstand, lay Kevin. His eyes twitched in his sleep as sweat dripped down his body. Whimpers and groans escaped him as he shuddered in fear and thrashed in his bed, swinging his arms in the air as he fought back against whatever he saw in his dreams. In the midst of his imaginary fight, his left-hand slammed itself against the nightstand, and the top card of his deck slid off the stack and grazed his hand before landing on the floor.

In a poof of smoke, another one of his creatures appeared, a purple beaver clad in blue armor with a little sword and shield strapped to its hip. It stood mere inches taller than King. Its red and beady eyes scanned the room for trouble, assuming that was why it had been summoned. Its eyes landed upon the sleeping form of Kevin, and they widened from seeing him thrash in his sleep. Grabbing a nearby bucket, the beaver used it to climb onto the bed before shaking Kevin, trying to awaken him. It didn't work, and the beaver grew worried as Kevin let out another whimper in his sleep. It unstrapped the shield from its hip before mentally apologizing for what it's about to do, before slapping the shield against Kevin's chest.

The slap worked, and Kevin awoke with a startled gasp and shot up in his bed. He panted wildly like a scared and cornered animal, his eyes scanning the room for trouble. He felt something coming up; his cheeks puffed and he hastily searched for a bucket or trash can. The beaver beside him nudged his arm, gaining his attention and shoving the bucket into his arms. Kevin hunched over, swirling bile of green, red, and black escaping him as he threw up. The purple beaver moved behind and started patting and rubbing his back in comfort. They stayed like that for a minute, maybe two, but eventually it came to an end as he shuddered one last time while panting.

"Thanks buddy," Kevin said, patting the beaver on top of its helmet. Kicking his feet over the edge of the bed, he stood up and stumbled, but managed to keep his footing. He exited the room and went down the hall, the little beaver following close behind him as he entered the bathroom. Kevin stared at himself in the mirror for a while, inspecting himself as he pulled at his ears and ran a hand through his hair before using his shaking hands to pull down his eyelids, allowing him get a better look at his eyes. "Is this real life, or am I still dreaming?" he asked himself, staring hard at his brown irises, not trusting them. "Am-Am I still in control?"

A squeak behind him interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to watch as the beaver climbed on top of the toilet. It was successful and turned to Kevin, a silver flask held in its extended paws. "Thank you," Kevin said, taking the offered flask before chugging whatever secret liquid it held. The drink burned his throat and he shuddered in disgust at the taste, but the feeling of being set on fire from the inside mixed with the awful taste eased his tense nerves. The liquid helped let him know that he was awake, that he was still in control. He let out a sigh of relief once half of the flask's contents was emptied, the liquid warming his body and calming him.

The creature tugged on his shorts, trying to get his attention. Looking down, he watched the creature walk towards and point at the door while letting out a few squeaks. The beaver went to open it.

"No!" Kevin shouted, louder than he intended, and accidentally slammed the door shut, causing him to flinch at his loud actions. The beaver stared at him sadly and frowned. "Don't get Luz! She-she thinks I'm getting better, and I can't have her worrying about me right now! Just-Just give me some time, okay? It'll fix itself like it always does."

The beaver sighed before nodding, agreeing to keep Luz out of this before poofing away in a cloud of smoke, leaving Kevin to sigh as he was left alone; a common theme in his life. He stared at himself in the mirror and was startled as the Kevin looking back at him had red irises instead of the usual brown. He rubbed his eyes furiously before looking back, finding the mirror Kevin had brown eyes again. He sighed before taking another drink. "At least, I hope it does."

**(Flashback ends. Present time)**

"I had a bad dream; nothing to worry about," he informed her with a shrug, but his tone betrayed him. Amity knew it was something to worry about, but if he didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't pry or force him to. Maybe she should ask Luz about it? "Anyway, are you ready to go over the plan one last time before Luz shows up?" he asked, and she nodded in agreement. "Okay, it's cliché, I know, but it's a classic nonetheless. Luz will be here soon and you two will have a relaxing stroll through the park, which will lead up to a nice picnic my clones will set up once I give them the signal. You surprise her by saying this was the plan all along; trust me, she'll love it."

"Sounds perfect. I hope nothing goes wrong like _yesterday_ ," Amity said, fixing him with a small and annoyed glare.

"Still not entirely my fault, and nothing _will_ go wrong, hopefully. But just to be on the safe side, I've positioned several of my clones throughout the park to deal with any potential disaster. I will also be following the two of you at a safe distance in case my clones somehow let something slip past them."

"Will-Will this work?" Amity asked suddenly, feeling nervous once again. After the club incident, her confidence in Kevin's little plan has dwindled a bit. Kevin could see the worry in her eyes and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, making their eyes meet.

"Probably," he answered, and received an unamused stare in return. "What? I'm just being honest. There's always like a 10 or 15% chance this will fail. But hey, 85 and 90 are still passing, and _if_ something does go wrong, we have more backup plans. Just have a little faith, Amity, and everything will work out in the end. I promise!"

A small static sound interrupted their little heart to heart. _"She's coming!"_ a voice suddenly shouted from the device inside Kevin's ear.

"Thanks, clone Three. Everybody get into position," he commanded back into the device. "Good luck and have fun. Just keep your cool and everything should go smoothly…probably," Kevin said as a hole in the ground opened at his feet. The dirt swallowed him whole, leaving Amity alone.

"Amity!" a voice shouted from behind her, and she turned to watch as her human ran down the path at full speed, a wide and charming smile spread across her face. Luz wore a pair of ripped black jeans, a white t-shirt, a lime green flannel, and a cute little purple cat beanie with protruding ears. The human girl came to a skidding halt just inches away from the witch, eyes sparkling as she drank in Amity's appearance. "Oh my god, you look so cute!" she exclaimed, and Amity could already feel her face heating up.

"S-So do you," she managed to get out, and the smile Luz produced from the compliment was enough to make her heart melt. "A-Are you r-ready?"

"Of course! I've been ready ever since you asked me about taking a walk in the park; it's all I've been thinking about!" Luz confessed with a smile, and it was enough to get Amity's heart to start beating faster. "Shall we, m'lady?" she asked with a mock bow, causing Amity to giggle and nod.

Luz beamed at the sound of the witch's laughter and reached forward, grabbing her friend's hands and intertwining their fingers together before leading them down the path. Amity, of course, blushed at the act, something she thought she would never outgrow. But the touching helps calms her nerves; Luz had always had that effect on her.

"Be advised, targets big spoon and little spoon are en route. Keep your eyes peeled for any trouble," Kevin ordered into his device from behind a tree.

"Is there a reason you're spying on those two girls?" a voice asked from behind. Turning his head, Kevin noticed a demon male standing behind him. The demon stood at least eight foot even if Kevin had to guess, with bulging gray toned muscles. A cow's skull fit perfectly on his head like a helmet.

"No. Is there a reason you're spying on my spying on those girls?" Kevin retorted with a cocked eyebrow. The guy opened his mouth to say something, but shut it almost immediately. He does this several more times, before shrugging.

"Touché. Have a good day, fellow creep!" he said before walking away, leaving Kevin beyond flabbergasted.

"Wha—oh my— _what_? What the hell is wrong with this dimension?" he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. The ground beneath him opened up and swallowed him whole again, and he shot up through the ground behind another tree that was closer to the two.

"Then I had my Abomination sit on them until they promised to behave," Amity finished telling her story, causing Luz to chuckle.

"Your brother and sister drive you crazy, huh?"

"You have no idea," Amity sighed. "They mean well, most of the time at least, but you have no idea how badly I want to strangle them. Titan, they can be so annoying," she grumbled, irritated just by talking about Edric and Emira.

" _Sir, be advised we're seeing some suspicious activity coming out of the gamma quadrant. Large family, at least four young kids armed with water balloons. Waiting on your order,"_ clone Two said into the earpiece. Kevin changed his view from the two girls and stared to the right of them, and out in the grass he saw a family of seven purple skinned demons having fun in the sun, with the four younger kids trying to hit the older sibling with water balloons. He cringed as one of them threw a balloon, which would've nailed Amity had it not hit the older sibling.

"Roger that, clone Two. Go ahead and take those balloons out," Kevin ordered. He watched closely, and couldn't help but snort as the balloon that was held high above one of the younger kids heads suddenly popped, drenching them. The balloons held by the other four were also popped in quick succession. They ran to get more, but the pile exploded in their faces. The kids giggled and cheered before trying to tackle the older sibling to get them wet. "Good hits, Two. That's one catastrophe avoided, keep up the good work."

As Kevin and his clones kept an eye out for any potential trouble, Amity and Luz continued their stroll, idly chatting and telling stories of what they've gone through during their nine months apart. Edric and Emira still terrorized Amity and tried embarrassing her every opportunity they got, and Luz was still the 'menace' of her human school. Last time she checked, no one had been able to find the few remaining snakes that had escaped her backpack after she brought them to school for yet another one of her 'famous' book reports. A giggle escaped Amity as Luz animatedly reenacted her human classmates' reactions to the snakes popping out of her backpack during her finale.

A witch pushing an ice cream cart caught their attention and they stopped by it. Well, in the human world it would have been ice cream; here in the Boiling Isles, it was called 'scream cream.' The reason for that was simple.

"Ahhhh! AHHHHHH!" The purple frozen treat in Luz's cone let out several terrified screams as several miniature mouths opened in different areas. Luz could only stare in a combination of horror and fascination at the sentient scream cream.

"Is-is it supposed to be screaming?" Luz asked, wary of trying out the frozen treat.

"Of course. The more you lick it, the quieter it gets until it stops screaming," Amity answered, her scream cream much quieter than Luz's as she already started her licks. Luz nodded in understanding before giving her own treat an experimental lick, and a small 'mmm' escaped her as taste overwhelmed her tastebuds with flavors she never thought possible. Amity could only stare as the human attacked the treat with strong, powerful licks, and the teenage witch gulped as certain thoughts started racing across her mind. Her legs closed a bit tighter as her core started to heat up, face flushing red once more. She didn't pay attention as she went to lick her own scream cream to cool down; a tiny bit ended up on her cheek, but she didn't notice.

"You've got a little something right here," Luz said suddenly, gesturing to the witch's cheek. The witch finally noticed the frozen spot on her cheek. "I'll get it for you," Luz said, reaching forward and holding Amity's cheek in her hand. The witch flushed at the contact as the human wiped the scream cream off with her thumb.

"T-thanks—" Amity started to say, but the words quickly died in her throat as Luz eagerly lapped at the cream on her thumb; she choked back a whimper as Luz let out a pleased sound.

"Delicious!"

"Y-Yeah, s-sure is," Amity stuttered, and the mischievous sparkle in Luz's eyes didn't help calm her nerves.

"Who said I was talking about the scream cream?" Luz asked with a sly smirk, causing a blush to quickly develop over Amity's face and pointy ears.

"Y-you can taste me anytime you want," Amity stuttered, and immediately flinched and cringed at her words. _'Why did I just say that?'_

" _Anytime_ I want?" Luz asked with a giggle. "Don't tempt me; I might just have to take you up on that offer." Luz winked, and Amity could feel her soul leave her body at the unexpected reply. The interaction sent Kevin into a coughing fit as he was in the middle of taking a drink. He slammed his fist against his chest, trying to get it under control and to calm down.

" _Sir? There's a really suspicious looking bird demon flying above the two. What should we do?"_

"D-do whatever you want. I-I can't right now, man. Oh my _god_ ," Kevin said, still shook from the whole interaction. He wasn't ready for this amount of innuendos so early in the day.

Changing his attention from the duo to the sky, he watched as a little red bird demon flew in circles above them. Even though the bird was high in the air, Kevin could still see it smirk as it readied to do whatever dastardly plan it had in store. But before it could, something suddenly whizzed past it, spooking the bird and making it change its flight path in fright. Kevin watched as something green exited the bird's rear and landed on the beak of a much larger, more terrifying looking black demon bird that had been unlucky enough to fly underneath at that very moment. The black bird growled and glared at the red one before it flapped its powerful-looking wings once, launching itself like a missile with its beak wide open, engulfing the red bird in one big bite. "Good job. We're almost in the clear, boys. Keep up the good work."

The duo continued their walk in silence, enjoying their scream creams as Amity still tried to process their little interaction. She was definitely going to need a cold shower once this was all said and done, and even they hadn't been much help the past few times. Maybe freezing herself in a block of ice would be more effective?

A sudden chilly breeze tore itself through the park, and Amity shivered as it viciously attacked her skin. Perhaps she should've worn a jacket like Edric had suggested.

She felt Luz let go of her hand and felt something get wrapped around her shoulders. She was surprised to see Luz's green flannel draped around her arms, and she turned to give the human a questioning look.

"You need it more than I do," Luz chuckled with a small grin. "Besides, you look really cute in it!" she said, causing the witch to flush red yet again. She smiled and wrapped the flannel around her tighter, breathing in the scent of pine and coconut: Luz's signature smells. "Huh, wonder who set this all up?" Luz asked, drawing Amity out of pine-and-coconut-scented high to see what she was talking about. A picnic basket sat atop a large checkered blanket laid underneath a large tree that sat in the middle of the park, unattended.

"I did," Amity answered, much to Luz's surprise. "I was hoping we could have a picnic and wanted to surprise you. I hope that's okay?"

"You had all of this set up for me?" Luz asked, surprised, a wide smile forming as her own cheeks darkened slightly. "That's so sweet! Thanks Amity!" she exclaimed, bringing her witch in for a quick hug before she guided her down onto the blanket. They opened the basket eagerly to see what Kevin had prepared for them.

The human boy watched it all unfold from a bench on a hill overlooking the tree, a satisfied smile on his face at a job well done. "We did it you guys. Two catastrophes avoided. Good job everyone, we're done for now," he said into his ear piece.

" _Uh, don't bad things come in three, sir?"_ one of the clones asked, but Kevin merely waved it off.

"Not this time. Go ahead and disappear, you four; we're done for the day," he ordered, and the four hummed in acknowledgment. Some static could be heard as the clone's poofed themselves, and Kevin felt himself awaken more as his stamina returned to him. Unscrewing the cap off of his flask, he took a drink to celebrate.

So caught up in his celebrity drink, he was caught off-guard when something rubbed against his leg. Looking down, he smiled softly as a black cat with a white back climbed up onto the bench next to him.

"Hey there, little guy," he greeted the cat while rubbing the animal under its neck. The cat let out a small purr of satisfaction, and Kevin moved his hand to continue his petting. He moved his hand to the cats back, but the white part suddenly opened to reveal a giant mouth with razor sharp teeth. The cat demon jumped, its back mouth trying to chomp off Kevin's hand, but the human was faster as he pulled his hand back with a yelp. "What the fuck _are you_?!" he exclaimed, watching as the back mouth licked its lips before closing.

"Smarter than you apparently. Isn't that right, Shiva?" a voice cooed from behind while picking up the demon cat from hell. Kevin only sighed as Boscha appeared on the left side of the bench before sitting beside him.

"Of course that little demon cat belongs to you. Why am I not surprised?" he asked sarcastically, about to take another drink before the flask was snatched from his hand. With wide eyes he watched Boscha take a drink. "The fuck are you doing?"

"Oh give me a break. My parents have been bitching at me all morning; I need something to take the edge off," she said before taking another drink. Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself and raised his hands in defeat. "The hell is this anyway? It's gross."

"It's bourbon, an alcohol from the human world," he answered with a shrug. "Humans drink when they're sad and don't want to deal with the pain of existing. They don't drink cause it tastes good."

"You humans are so weird. Witches and demons here drink _because_ it tastes good, not like this mop water," Boscha said, yet still took another drink from the container before passing it back to the human. He stared at the flask's opening in uncertainty before shrugging and taking a sip.

The two in a comfortable silence, albeit some awkwardness lingered in the air since they weren't exactly friends, but rather...acquaintances. The only sounds that could be heard were Shiva's purrs of delight and the contents of Kevin's flask swishing around as they passed it back and forth between one another.

"Thank you, by the way. For yesterday," he said, smiling to himself as he watched Luz and Amity laugh joyously, enjoying one another's company. They were cute together.

"I only did it because I didn't want your stupid human blood on my clothes. Nothing more, nothing less," Boscha scoffed, passing the flask back to him.

"Ah c'mon, you know you'd miss me and my charming personality," he teased, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"In your annoying, sad, sadistic little dreams."

"If I'm so annoying, then why are you here sitting next to me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shiva and I like watching the stampede, and I wanted to warn you that your little friends are in the middle of where it's about to run through," she answered.

"…I'm sorry, the _what_ now?"

"The Spitestrike stampede, idiot."

The ground beneath them started to rattle and shake, and off in the distance Kevin could see a giant cloud of dust getting kicked up into the air. He could see hundreds of bipedal, tiger-like monsters running, their purple fur contrasting against the green of the grass and brown of the dust. The monsters had no face on their heads, and instead had littles faces on each of their two tails.

"Shiiiiiiiiit!" Kevin cursed as he took off running down the hill. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" he chanted as he ran towards his two friends.

"Oh, hi Kevin! I didn't know you were here too!" Luz greeted with a wave as he ran past her and Amity.

"Can't talk, gotta stop a stampede!" he shouted back to them before slamming a foot down onto the ground. With a flick of his hands, a trench that was at least 20 feet wide and countless feet deep opened around them. The tigers, or 'Spitestrikes' as Boscha called them, ran around the trench and continued on their path.

A yelp escaped Luz as one of the tails stretched across the trench to take a bite out of her, but it was quickly pushed away by a gust of wind from Kevin. The stampede lasted a total of three minutes, but for those directly in the middle of the whole thing, it felt like years. As the last Spitestrike ran past the three of them, Kevin let out a sigh of relief that it was finally over. "Are you two okay?" he asked, turning to them. Somewhere in the middle of the stampede, Luz had thrown her arms over Amity to keep her safe, and the two were currently clutching each other for dear life.

"What were those things?" Luz asked, unfamiliar with the creatures.

"Those were Spitestrikes, a predator of the Boiling Isles. Every few months they stampede from one side of the Boiling Isles to the other in search of good. Titan, I'm such an idiot! I completely forgot that was today!" Amity growled, angry at herself and at the Spitestrikes for ruining their picnic.

"First I had to save his life, and now the two of yours? I should really start charging," Boscha said as she approached the three of them. She threw Kevin's flask at him, which he caught midair. "Thanks for the drink, I needed a good buzz before I headed home," she said before walking away. Kevin massaged his temple as she left, a headache forming before he saw the look Luz was giving him.

"What?"

"The two of you were hanging out? All by yourselves?" Luz asked with a sly smile. "You _scoundrel_! Were you two on a date?" she asked, causing him to splutter in surprise, his cheeks flushing red.

"What? No! We were just talking!"

"Mmm hmm," Luz hummed, not believing him. "You know, if you want my help, all you need to do is ask! I'm a great matchmaker; I can spot two people who like each from a mile away!"

Amity and Kevin facepalmed in unison.

**(Library: Amity's secret room)**

"On the downside, your little date got interrupted by a stampede of two-tailed faceless predators. On the upside, it wasn't my fault this time around _and_ she hardcore flirted with you. I'd say we can chalk this up to a success," Kevin said as he marked out the 'Stroll Through Park/Picnic' option.

"She said I tasted delicious. She said I _tasted delicious_! What does that mean?!" Amity asked as she curled up on her beanbag.

"It means I wouldn't be surprised if your bed frame breaks once she's done with you," Kevin muttered, causing Amity to splutter as her face grew red. She grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved her face into it before letting out a scream. "Welp, what option do ya wanna do now?" he asked, extending a marker to her. The witch peeked from behind her pillow shield and stared at the list before getting up and taking the offered marker. She ended up marking the third option on the list. "So…are you gonna let her have a taste whenever she wants? Or—"

"Finish that thought and they'll never find your body!"

"...Use lube," he said before running out of the secret room, the greenette witch hot on his heels.

"Kevin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Took me a while to finish this chapter not gonna lie. I had the original draft that was about 1,600 words before I decided to do a total overhaul. I'll post a google doc link below to the original draft incase anyone wants to take a look at it. Sadly FFN doesn't allow us to post links, so I'll be posting it on Ao3.**
> 
> **With that being said, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. The support has been great and I thank you all for following me on this journey. Also, some potential good news! I've found an artist who makes great art for good prices, so I'm gonna ask her to help draw Kevin and Luz being goofballs once a commission slot opens. If and when she does, y'all will finally have your first glance at Kevin! I'm excited and can't wait for her commission slots to open. I also plan on asking her to make some art for the Grim Reaper!Luz X Amity AU I'm eventually gonna do. Of course, if any of you know an artist with good prices, please let me know so I can check them out!**
> 
> **Which brings me to my next point. AUs! I've come up with two new ones. One is Grim Reaper!Luz X Life Deity! Amity (or vice-versa, as someone recommended it be reversed and I also like the idea) and a Werewolf!Luz X Vampire!Amity AU. So that brings my total number of story ideas to about 10-ish. There's Grim Reaper!Luz X Amity, Battle of the Bands AU, Jock Amity X Nerd Luz, Jock Luz X Amity, a Luz harem idea, a regular Highschool AU (friends turn ex-friends turn friends turn lovers, Boscha is a real bitch in this one), Grim Reaper!Luz X Life Deity! Amity (or vice-versa, it really depends on what y'all want since I like both), Werewolf!Luz X Vampire!Amity, Werewolf!Luz X Vampire!Amity, and of course, a prequel to '10 Ways To Get A Human To Fall In Love With You' that'll show Kevin and Luz becoming close and becoming very good/best friends. Also! I have one more super secret fic idea that I'm not gonna mention yet, it's a surprise! ;)**
> 
> **With that being said, please tell me which story idea interests you the most! The most popular/demanded one is the one I'll probably write next after this one.**
> 
> **Now for some randomness. Did you all watch the livestream Dana had recently? We found our Amity's parents names and thanks to everyone raising so much money, the voice actor for Hooty (Alex Hirsch) sung the first minute of "Little Miss Perfect". It's like my new favorite video rn. ALSO SUPPOSEDLY, I don't know I missed like the 2nd hour of the stream, Luz's voice actor mentioned something about Owl House having a HAPPY ENDING and a MOTHERFUCKING WEDDING before Dana gave her, as I call it, a 'bitch wtf" look. If that's true I'm fucking hyped since my biggest fears of Owl House has been 1: this is all a dream, 2: this is just a story Luz is telling/writing, 3: Luz and Amity don't get together, and 4: Luz returns home and can't return to the Boiling Isles. So if that's all true and Lumity actually happens and Luz can stay in the Boiling Isles/can return whenever she wants, I'll fucking cry tears of joy.**
> 
> **Also also, if you guys have any questions about me, mt stories, or anything in general, please go ahead and ask! I'd love to do another QnA.**
> 
> **I think that's it for now. Join me next time when Amity gets spooked, and an old foe of Kevin's rears his ugly little head again. See ya in chapter 9!**
> 
> Here's the google doc for those interested.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/17hSKS2_FzEqpGI5gLq743jJdclHvdjf_393uxXsGFHE/edit?usp=sharing


	9. A Nightmare on the Boiling Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts as a simple movie night turns into a fight for survival. Will the gang make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW (because I guess I'm supposed to do those?): Blood and 'death' technically.**
> 
> **ALSO! I finally have sketch of Kevin done! I'll post it at the end of the story! Check it out if you want!**

Kevin hummed to himself as he took control of the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen, which was covered in countless bottles of various shapes, sizes, and colors. He moved from one side to the other elegantly, grabbing and unscrewing bottles and pouring the contents into two separate glasses. To an observer, it might seem like he was grabbing them at random, with no clear method to his madness, but to Kevin, it was anything but. Liquids of blue, gold, black, red, clear, and more were poured into the glasses, slowly but surely filling them up until they were nearly overflowing. With a smile he grabbed a small, light brown bottle and opened it before adding one single drop from it into each glass. Smoke rose from the glasses and formed a cloud, blackened and with lighting circulating through it. The smoke clouds soon turned into skulls and crossbones and let out a terrifying laugh before disappearing. Satisfied with how his concoctions had turned out, he slid one of the glasses across the island, where it stopped right before Eda.

The elder witch picked up the glass and inspected the mystery liquid within. After giving it a quick sniff and finding it smelled like a mixture of blood apple and cinnamon, she shrugged before taking a sip. As the cool liquid traveled down her throat, she smacked her lips and tried pinpointing the exact taste of the drink. She tasted hints of black licorice and pure, bottled lighting she was sure she had purposely hidden before he started making these drinks. Then the full power of the drink finally hit her.

Eda's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards out of her chair and onto the ground below. Kevin concentrated the power he used for his clones and a pocket watch appeared in his right hand before he started counting the seconds. A total of 20 seconds passed before Eda's eyes rolled upwards and she gasped. With a sudden burst of energy, she shot up from the ground and back to her feet.

"Whoo! That was-That was…whoo!" she exclaimed excitedly before snatching her glass off of the island and taking another sip. Kevin chuckled at her reaction.

"Glad you like it. This thing is strong enough to kill an adult human male, so I'm glad witches are stronger than the average human."

"Like it? Kid, I _love_ it! It's been a long time since something's knocked me out for so long. Keep making me these and I _might_ forgive you for…the incident." She shuddered at the horrid memory.

"How was I supposed to know _that_ would happen if I gave Hooty chocolate?" he asked. "Besides, my clones cleaned up the mess."

"The physical mess, yeah, but they can't get rid of the mental scarring that I'm now stuck with until the day I die," she said with just a tad of annoyance hidden in her tone. "Now if you're done, let's head outside. I'm sure the others are getting impatient waiting," she said before heading out the door and into the backyard.

Kevin nodded in acknowledgment and licked his lips in excitement as he grabbed his own glass. Raising the glass to his lips, he readied himself to take a drink. The bottled lighting within the drink jumped out of the glass and left a tingling sensation against his lips. But before he could consume even a drop of his creation, the glass was quickly snatched out of his hand, much to his surprise.

"What the? Luz! Luz no, no please don't I'm literally beg—god _dammit_!" he exclaimed angrily, watching as his friend poured his drink down the sink's drain without so much as a second thought. "Why?! Why would you do that? I spent _two hours_ making and perfecting that!"

"Because you _promised_ me that you'd cut back and eventually _stop_ drinking," she retorted with a frown, her disappointment immeasurable. "Remember? That I promised I'd help you get better?"

"You know in the other dimensions, Archer and McCree both _supported_ and even _encouraged_ my alcoholism. I don't see why you can't either," he grumbled while crossing his arms against his chest and sitting down in a chair. Luz had a sad smile on her face as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. He was startled, not used to such contact, but relaxed into the embrace.

"Because I actually _care_ about you and your wellbeing and want you to get _better_. To me, it sounds like those guys were more like acquaintances than actual friends. Friends are supposed to help you when you're hurting and be there for you, but it sounds like they didn't try and let you suffer in silence instead. Am I right?" she asked, and he let out a small huff.

"I…guess they could've been better," he sighed, and she smiled.

"There we go. Look, I promised you a long time ago that I'd help you better yourself and help you move on from your past life. But I need you to _want_ to get better and help me help you, okay?" she asked, and he let out another small sigh.

"Okay, okay, I'll try, I promise. I'll…tone down my drinking, for you," he said, causing her smile to grow before she pecked his right temple and ruffled his hair.

"I'm happy to hear it! We'll get you better before you even know it!" she exclaimed before moving to the upper cabinet and opening the door. She grabbed several small boxes before closing it. "C'mon, let's head outside so we can start the movie! I'm still surprised Amity suggested it, but I'm happy she did!"

"I'll be out in a second; let me just clean up a bit," he said. Luz nodded before exiting through the door and entering the backyard like Eda had. Kevin watched the door, a small sigh leaving him as he leaned over the island. "Shit, am I whipped? Because I feel whipped," he said while grabbing one of the alcohol bottles and opened it. Watching the door again to make sure Luz wasn't there, he went to take a sip, but the inside of the bottle burned a bright pink as a small fire formed and quickly evaporated its contents. "Speaking of whipped," he muttered. He turned to the doorway that led to the living room and noticed Amity standing there, arms crossed over her chest and looking unamused.

"There are no words to describe the amount of jealousy I'm feeling right now," she said evenly, secretly seething with anger and causing him to chuckle.

"Well maybe if you, I don't know, would actually _confess your feelings to her_ instead of doing my plan, _you'd_ be the one getting forehead kisses," he snarked, reaching for and opening yet another bottle. But like before, a pink flame formed inside and evaporated the liquid inside. "Really? Are we really doing this right now?"

"If she wants you to cut back and stop drinking, then I'm gonna help make sure you cut back and stop." Amity shrugged before walking into the kitchen. "Now, explain to me this plan one more time."

"Classic horror movie date. Horror movies are scientifically proven to make people have stronger feelings when they're scared and with someone. So you two watch the horror movie, you get scared, she comforts you, your guys' adrenaline rises, while in the moment you two kiss, than you kiss again, than she scoops you up, takes you to her bedroom, then you guys—" He cut himself off, a pair of scissors forming in each hand. He opened them up and then stuck them inside one another before moving them around, causing the witch to splutter and blush dark red. "—and then finally, this happens," he said, scissors disappearing before he grabbed an opened and half empty water bottle and laid it on its side. He slammed his fist down onto it, causing the water to squirt out and onto the floor below. "It's simple. Oh, uh, you're…bleeding a little," he said, grabbing a nearby tissue before handing it to her. The witch could feel blood slowly dripping out of her nose, and she was quick to wipe it away.

"Are you actively trying to embarrass me?" she asked as she finished cleaning away the blood before throwing it away.

"Pretty much, I'm still sore over the whole 'you attacking me because you thought I was with Luz' thing. So, I'm gonna try and help you two get together while also trying to embarrass you and make your life a living hell." He shrugged with a smile. "Edric and Emira do the same thing, so just think of me as your long-lost sibling."

"They're never going to find your body," Amity said while massaging her temples. "What are the chances something goes wrong, like your two previous plans?"

"Hmm, low I guess? Unless of course you throw up or piss yourself out of fright from the movie."

"Oh please, I'm a _witch_ who deals with terrifying things all day. Especially my parents," she whispered under her breath, but Kevin, of course, heard. He was putting that in the 'talk about later' file. "So, I _highly_ doubt one of your human movies will be able to scare me _that_ badly," she said, causing him to grin.

"Let's go find out then," he said before getting out of the chair and opening the door for her.

Exiting through the door, she stepped outside and headed towards the little movie watching area Kevin had set up. Several small rows consisting of two comfortable seats were set up in front of a large, white screen where the movie would be shown. Dimly lit lights were hung above them from the nearby tree branches, giving it movie theater-esque feel. Gus and Willow (who Luz had invited without Kevin's or Amity's knowing until quite recently) occupied the first row, Luz occupied one of the two seats of the second row (the other seat was reserved specifically for Amity), and in the third row there were three seats, with one opened for Kevin, one where King sat, and one where Eda sat.

Amity made her way towards her seat while Kevin walked towards the crystal ball he had reversed engineered in order to be compatible with his phone. The witch gave a little wave to Luz as she got close, and the human girl beamed excitedly as her friend sat down next to her.

"I can't believe we're about to watch a _real_ human movie! I wonder what it's going to be about?" Gus asked, causing Willow to shrug as she had no clue either.

"You guys are going to _love_ it! It's one of my all-time favorites!" Luz exclaimed excitedly before turning to the greenette beside her. "If you get scared, just let me know and I'll protect you! I am your fearless champion after all, remember?" Luz reminded Amity, causing the witch to blush red.

' _She still remembers that after all this time?'_ Amity asked herself. "I-I'll hold you to it, m-my fearless champion," she said before the lights above their heads turned off. A projection shot out from the crystal ball and onto the screen, and the viewers readied themselves to watch the movie. The witch sat back in her seat and stared at the screen as the title card began to play.

How scary could a human movie _actually_ be?

**(50 minutes into the movie)**

Human movies could actually be _pretty_ scary, Amity soon learned.

A shudder ran up her spine as she watched another teenage male scream and plead for help as he was sucked into his mattress by an unknown force. His screams of pain and terror echoed through the trees of the forest, and Amity cringed as a geyser of blood began shooting up from the hole in the bed and began painting the room in fresh crimson. The teen's mother came in mere seconds later and screamed in fright as she watched before getting doused in her boy's blood.

Amity wasn't sure what to expect when the title 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' first flashed on the screen, but her imagination couldn't have prepared her for what was to come. Already the main villain, a dream demon known as Freddy Kruger, had killed three of the four main teenagers of the movie. The first was a girl he slashed across the stomach before dragging and throwing her around the room like some kind of ragdoll, the second was a boy who he hung with a sheet inside the jail cell the police had locked the teen in, and now he had just claimed his third victim.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Freddy's design was _hideous_ beyond belief, with his face burnt and flesh missing, showing the red muscle underneath. His knife fingers glided against one another as he hunted his prey, and the horrifying noise made her shudder in fear. How in the Boiling Isles was this one of Luz's favorite movies? The girl had an otter onesie, for Titan's sake!

Amity clenched her armrests as Freddy's horrid and mocking laughter came from the screen once again; she could feel herself shaking like a leaf in the wind from the horrible noise.

"Psst. Are you okay?" Luz asked from beside her, noticing the girls shaking as it vibrated her own seat.

Amity shook her head no, regretting picking this option of Kevin's. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and was brought closer to Luz; the witch could feel her face heat up as her head was placed on the human girl's shoulder.

"It's okay, he's not real and can't hurt. Even if he was, I'd protect you, no matter what!" Luz smiled down at her, and Amity could already feel herself calming down from the embrace. That was, until another screen of terror came from the movie, and on instinct she latched onto her human and buried her face into her neck.

"S-sorry," Amity whimpered and was ready to pull back, but felt Luz's grip on her tighten.

"It's okay, it's okay. We can stay like this if it makes you feel more comfortable," Luz whispered into her ear, unable to see the witch's cheeks turn a darker shade of red from the lack of light. Amity nodded and buried her face back into the crook of Luz's neck and breathed in, the scent of coconut causing her to relax. And this time, in her love's embrace, she didn't react as Freddy laughed his mocking laugh.

"I am _such_ a professional at this. I should really start charging," Kevin mused to himself as he watched the two from his seat. His left hand was currently combing through the fur of King's back as the little demon curled up in a ball, scared from the movie. "You all right, King? You seem scared."

"M-Me? S-Scared of s-some fake d-demon that c-couldn't even m-make it as one of m-my henchmen? H-Ha! D-Don't make me l-laugh," King stuttered, using his tail to cover his eyes. "R-Right Eda?" he asked, but grew confused when he didn't hear his friend's mocking snort of laughter; she _never_ passed up an opportunity of poking fun at him, _especially_ when he was 'scared.' "Eda?" he asked again, moving his tail a little bit so he could stare at his friend. His eyes widened in surprise and fear as she watched her slouch in her chair, asleep. "Oh no. O-Oh no! Eda! Eda wake up!" he screamed frantically before moving towards her and grabbing her arm. He started to frantically shake her, trying to wake her up.

"What's wrong, King?" Kevin asked as he watched the little demon freak out.

"We _need_ to wake Eda up! She _cannot_ fall asleep while watching this!" he exclaimed, using his tiny little paws to slap her face in order to wake her up.

"Why not?" Kevin asked. His confusion was only furthered as a white aura formed around Eda before flying above her and heading towards the crystal ball.

"That's why!" King shivered in fear as the crystal ball was consumed by the white energy. The demon proceeded to climb up Eda before diving into her hair.

"King? The hell is going on? What is that stuff?" Kevin asked.

"I-It's Eda's powers! If she falls asleep while watching something, her magic leaks out and—" King was cut off as a deep, gravely laugh echoed through the forest, causing him and Kevin to freeze. They turned towards the screen and Kevin's eyes widened in surprise as a circle of flames appeared in front of the screen. In a gush of blood and flames, a figure popped out of the flames; a man in a red and green striped sweater and black hat.

"Whoa! I didn't know humans had access to illusion magic! He looks so real! It's almost as if I can touch him," Gus said, mesmerized by the figure before him. He reached out to try and touch the man, and paid no mind as the figure grinned evilly and raised and his clawed hand.

"Gus no!" Kevin and King shouted in unison. "He's real!" King warned, but it was too late.

A scream was torn from Gus's throat as the sharp and rusty blades were brought down upon him, two of the four actually managing to slice through the flesh of his arm and causing it to gush crimson blood. The man let out another evil laugh before sending another slash towards Gus, but Willow acted faster and summoned a vine that wrapped around Gus before it pulled him back before the second attack could hit him.

"Everybody _run_!" Kevin shouted while picking up Eda and King before running off into the forest. The others followed the order, with Luz taking Amity's hand before running off as well while Willow carried Gus away to help bandage his fresh wound. The man let out another chilling laugh before running into the forest after them.

**(With Kevin)**

"You have _10 seconds_ to explain to me what the hell is going on," Kevin growled as he paced back and forth in the forest clearing as King continued trying to wake Eda up.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" King shouted as he continued slapping Eda's cheeks with his tiny paws. Each strike did nothing to wake the witch up, causing the little demon to sigh. "Sometimes when Eda falls asleep while watching a show or movie, her magic leaks out and it brings one character from whatever she's watching to life. It's why she puts me in charge of keeping her awake or to turn off the crystal ball, but that _stupid_ movie made me scared and distracted me."

"And of _course_ that one character turns out to be Freddy Kruger," Kevin sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "How do we deal with this? What does Eda usually do when this stuff happens?"

"The characters that Eda brings to life are stronger in our world than in their tv or movie world. The only way to defeat them is to go for the brain, like zombies."

"Why does this shit always happen to me?" Kevin asked himself as he summoned three clones. "You three, we have a class S villain out there somewhere. Willow and Gus ran off in one direction, Luz and Amity in another. One, I want you going after Willow and Gus, Two, you go after Luz and Amity. Three, you take Eda and King back to the Owl House. I'm gonna try and track Freddy down; call me if something happens. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" the three clones nodded before One and Two dashed off into the forest. Three squatted down before lifting Eda up and resting her over his shoulder. King was quick to climb on top of the clone's head.

"We'll try to wake Eda up as soon as possible so she can help. Onward, noble steed!" King exclaimed, causing Three to grumble under his breath in annoyance before trudging his way towards the Owl House.

"I just _know_ Amity's gonna blame this on me somehow," Kevin dragged his hands down his face in annoyance before Freddy's laugh echoed towards the woods once more. "Round two Kruger, let's see who wins this time."

**(With Luz and Amity)**

Amity tried her best to keep up with Luz's speed as the two ran through the forest in an attempt to escape Freddy. The dream demon's laughter bounced off the trees, making it seem like he was all around them. She still had no idea how he came to be, but what she did know was that somehow, in some way, she was going to blame Kevin for this.

Looking over her shoulder to see if he was following them, Amity let out a small 'oof' when she felt herself slam into Luz's back, the impact sending her falling down to the ground. She rubbed her back and stared up at Luz as she stood still.

"Luz? What are you doing? We gotta keep going before he finds us!" Amity exclaimed, standing up from the ground before reaching for Luz's hand, but the girl pulled away before she could. "Luz?" Amity asked, confused at Luz's reaction.

"There's no _Luz here_!" the figure before spoke to her in a sickly tone, causing the witch to freeze. She watched as the figure before her grabbed the sides of its head and pulled, tearing off the fake Luz suit it wore. Freddy turned to her with a terrifying grin and waved at her with his knives. "Hello, Amity."

The witch jumped back from the demon and drew a spell circle in the air, summoning an Abomination that rose from the ground. The blob roared as it charged the villain, but Freddy merely laughed and raised his gloved hand before slashing downwards, tearing through the monster like nothing. He shivered in delight as the purple goo cascaded down his knives, but it was nothing compared to the _real_ thing; it was nothing like blood.

"Is that all you've got?" he chuckled, sending a shiver down her spine. Amity turned to run away but felt something latch onto her ankle, tripping her and sending her falling to the ground. She stared down at and watched as his clawed hand popped out of a small portal and gripped her ankle tightly, knives digging into her flesh and scratching her. Her eyes widened in fear as he moved slowly and tauntingly towards her, treating her as if she was a trapped prey and he a hunter. Soon he was towering over her, knives scratching against each other in eager and sick anticipation. He raised his hand high in the air, ready to strike, and Amity closed her eyes so she couldn't see her demise coming.

"Get away from her!" a voice shouted from the forest, and a pillar of ice shot forth from the bushes and slammed straight into Freddy's chest, sending the dream demon flying back into the air and smacking against a tree, making him lose his grip on Amity's ankle. Luz jumped out of the bushes and stood in front of her friend. "Stay away from my Amity," she growled at the killer.

"Luz!" Amity exclaimed, sighing in relief that her friend was okay. But she froze again as Luz's wording registered. _'_ _ **Her**_ _Amity?!'_

"I'm gonna have _fun_ tearing you to shreds," Freddy growled as he stood up, knives digging into the tree and slashing it in half.

Digging out two glyphs from her pocket, Luz smacked them down onto the ground below. Out of one came another pillar of ice, and out the other came several giant and thick vines. The two attacks traveled towards the villain, but he was prepared this time. Freddy ducked under the ice pillar before slashing through the vines, destroying them. He charged towards them as Luz smacked down more glyphs, causing more waves of ice and plants to surge forth in hopes of hitting him.

Alas, nothing worked as the mad man slashed his way through the ice and vines, both attacks proving futile and only enraging him. Luz pulled out two glyphs when he got close and slammed them together, creating a mock flashbang in hopes of blinding him, but the dream demon merely tanked it; the light was of no bother to him ever since he was burned alive. When he was close, Freddy raised his clawed hand high in the air, ready to strike. But Luz remained in her place, eyes closed and arms extended, welcoming the blow; she was willing to do anything to protect her friend.

"Luz, no!" Amity cried out, watching Luz willingly sacrifice herself for her. Freddy grinned and slashed downwards, expecting to shred Luz apart.

But nothing happened.

Freddy did a double take, noticing that his knives weren't covered in blood and flesh like he had expected. Luz opened her eyes when she didn't feel the pain, and watched as he slashed at her once more, but his claw merely went through her, like it didn't even exist. Again and again he slashed at her, but received the same result every time.

"The fuck?" he growled in annoyance, eyeing his claws before staring at the girl before him. "You…You're not scared of me, are you?"

"I haven't been since I was a kid," Luz answered truthfully before the realization hit her. "You still have your weaknesses, just like in the movie! You can't hurt me because I'm not scared of you!" she exclaimed, causing the demon to growl in annoyance.

"You've won this round, but I can sense there's a town nearby just _full_ of new prey. Enjoy your little victory while it lasts," he snarled at them as a pool of blood formed around his feet. The dream demon fell through, disappearing into the night. Luz let out a shaky breath before turning and kneeling down next to Amity.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked, worried that she had been too late.

"I'm fine, his knives got me, but it's nothing too serious," Amity said, wincing as she watched blood dribble down from the wound. She felt herself freeze when Luz suddenly lunged at her and brought her into a hug. She felt herself being pressed against the Latina's chest and blushed heavily. "L-Luz?"

"I-I was worried that he had gotten to you," Luz whispered, grip tightening on _her_ witch. "Some fearless champion I turned out to be. I couldn't protect you, and you got hurt because of it. I-I failed you."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't blame yourself," Amity said, pulling back so she could grab Luz's cheeks so their eyes could meet. "You got here just in time and saved my life. That doesn't sound like you failed me, now does it?" Amity asked, causing Luz to give a little pout. _'Titan, she's too adorable.'_

"I guess not," the human girl sighed, putting her hands over Amity's and keeping them in place. "But from now on, I'll try harder to keep you safe!" she exclaimed before turning her head slightly and kissing Amity's right palm. "Anything for my princess," she said with a wink. Amity inhaled sharply, face and ears turning a dark shade of red. On the inside, she was screaming from how cute her human could be.

"There you guys are!" a voice suddenly shouted, and the two turned to see Kevin barreling through the bushes. "I've been looking everywhere for you two!"

"Kevin?" Amity asked, confused. Why was he out here? And, what about the others?

"No, it's a clone," Luz answered, pointing to the boy's right shoulder where the number two was emblazoned on his shirt.

"Where's Freddy?" Two asked, kneeling down next to Amity to check on her wounds.

"He ran off. He said he was going into town to 'hunt for some prey.'" Amity shuddered at those words; it still amazed her how someone could be so vile and evil.

"Sir, I've found Luz and Amity. Amity has a few cuts but they seem fine overall. Kruger has been reported to be heading towards town," Two said into his earpiece.

" _Roger that, Two. One and Three have made it back to the Owl House with Gus, Willow, Eda, and King. Get Amity and Luz there asap, I'm pursuing Kruger,"_ the real Kevin ordered from the other, causing Two to nod at the command.

"C'mon, it's not safe out here with that maniac on the loose. Sir is going after him," Two informed the duo before standing. He watched as Luz scooped Amity up into her arms before the trio started making their way back to the Owl House.

**(Bonesborough)**

"'Your brother's too sick to get the potions, we need _you_ to do it.' It's just a fucking runny nose! Little shit's probably faking it anyway," Boscha angrily growled to herself as she walked through the quietly desolate streets of the town. Her brother was _supposed_ to go out early that morning to collect some potions that their parents had wanted, but the fucker's nose started to run and their mother had gone into a full-blown panic. She refused to let him leave bed and forced Boscha to do all his chores. Where was _her_ special treatment? "So fucking unfair."

The sudden scraping of metal against brick caught her attention, and she turned around to see a man walking down the street after her; clawed hand leaving cuts in the stone of every building he passed by. She shook her head in annoyance, thinking of him as nothing more than a freak that did this kind of shit for sick kicks, and turned back around to continue her walk.

"What's wrong, little girl? _Scared_?" she heard him ask in a mocking tone. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Listen dude, just fuck off and leave me—" she started to say, turning around to address the man, but grew confused when he wasn't there. "—alone. The hell did he go?"

"Right behind you," a sick and gravelly voice whispered in her ear. The witch turned and jumped back with a yelp as the man from before slashed at her with his clawed hand. "Another feisty one I see, just the way I like them," he said with a sickening grin, causing a shudder to run down her spine. He charged at her, clawed hand raised in the air, but Boscha was quick to dodge out of the way of his slash.

"Who the hell are you?" Boscha asked with a growl, eyeing the area for a way to escape.

"I'm the hunter, and _you_ are my prey," he cackled as blood pooled around his feet. He fell through, leaving Boscha to go on the defensive as she readied herself to counter whatever the man would do. She eyed the area, waiting for him to attack once more.

Blood pooled behind her feet, and she turned to watch the man pop out of the ground and with his clawed hand raised high in the air. She raised her own arm as a defense, believing an injured arm would be better than being dead. But she heard the man let out a strangled gasp as he froze on the spot. Looking down, her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the blue spear impaled through his chest, a sickly green goo dropped from the tip and landed on the ground below.

"Freddy!" a voice exclaimed behind the man, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Turning his head, he let out an animalistic snarl at the person behind him. "It's been a while."

"You!"

"Me," Kevin grinned, keeping his grip tight on the weapon he had plunged through the demon's back. With a grunt he raised the demon high into the air, before turning and going to slam Freddy into the ground. But a pool of blood opened before he could, swallowing the dream demon before he could get hurt. The spear disappeared from his hands, and he stood in front of Boscha as he readied himself for Freddy. "Get out of here while you can. I'll hold him off."

"You! What the fuck is going on here? Who the fuck is that guy?" Boscha cursed loudly, demanding answers.

"I'll explain later. You need to get out of here _now_!" Kevin ordered before a chilling laugh echoed through the town, sending shivers down their spines. They watched as blood pooled a good distance away from them and watched as the man rose from it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another little friend of yours? Ooo, I can't wait to snip her up like the last one," Freddy cackled menacingly.

"You're _not_ touching her, Kruger. I won't allow it," Kevin growled, surprising Boscha. She had never heard him that angry before. Her surprise only grew when two of his clones poofed to life on either side of her. "You two, get her out of and away from here, _now_."

"Yes sir," they spoke in unison, before each grabbed one of her wrists and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Let go of me assholes! This isn't over, you idiot!" Boscha called out as the clones rounded the corner with her, getting her out before any blood could be shed. Kevin sighed before cracking his neck.

"Round two Freddy. Ready for a repeat?"

"You only beat me last time because of that blasted girl! But I had the last laugh when I sliced her head clean off of her body. You don't have anyone backing you up this time around; you're as good as dead, kid."

"My power has grown since our last battle Kruger; you can't hope to stand a chance against me now," Kevin growled, psyching himself up and steeling his nerves. In truth, he was still terrified of the demon before him. But he wouldn't let Freddy hurt _anyone_ he cared about; not again.

"Then maybe I won't fight you. Maybe I'll travel through this new world and continue my killing spree on these poor, unexpecting fools," he threatened with a sickening grin that sent a small shudder down Kevin's spine.

"We both know you won't do that, Freddy. You hate leaving loose ends, hate letting your prey get away. I'm the only one you couldn't kill, Kruger; I'm the one who got away. I can see it in your eyes, you hate me for what I did to you in your dimension," Kevin said with a smirk, causing the murderous demon to snarl. "So I'm gonna give you one shot, one opportunity, to finish what you started. No tricks, no ulterior motives, just a second chance for you to rip me to shreds. What do ya say? Or is the big bad dream demon still scared of little ole me?"

He could see Freddy's usual green eyes glowed red with rage. Before Kevin could blink, Freddy was falling through his blood portal once more, causing Kevin to shove his hand into his pocket as he readied himself for the dream demon. Blood pooled around his feet, trapping him in place. Freddy rose from the ground in front of him and wrapped his hand around the human's throat before lifting him into the air. Freddy plunged his knives into Kevin's chest, causing the human to scream out in pain as the bladed weapons dug deep into his skin. The demon smiled sickly and dragged his hand downwards, tearing through the soft flesh before he pulled his claw out, watching with satisfaction as the crimson liquid dribbled down the bladed tips and onto the ground below.

"Heh, who's scared now?" Freddy asked with a growl. "That little friend of yours didn't even flinch at me; imagine not being tougher than some little girl!"

"You never were…the brightest Freddy," Kevin managed to gasp out before pulling his hand out of his pocket and jabbing something into the villain's neck.

The reaction was instant; Freddy roared out in pain as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his demonic body. He dropped Kevin onto the ground and fell to his knees, fingers digging into his neck to try and get out whatever Kevin had stabbed him with. But out of the nearby shadows flew blue chains of energy that clamped around his wrists, ankles, and neck, trapping him. Several of Kevin's clones came out of the shadows, five of which held onto chains that trapped Freddy, and two who went to Kevin to help him stand. Freddy pulled at his limbs, trying to break free, but was unsuccessful.

"My powers counter your own, Kruger. I told you, I've grown stronger since our last fight," Kevin said as the clones helped him to his feet. He pulled away from the clones and started walking towards the captive demon. "You know, in one of the dimensions I've been to, there were these special fire crews who'd go around, hunting people that turned into demons. They would say this little prayer before…extinguishing them. Pleading to god to put their souls at rest and to help them find peace. But you don't deserve such pleasantries, Kruger," Kevin said as he towered over the villain, but the demon could only chuckle at his story.

"We both know there's no such thing as god, kid. If there was, neither of us would exist."

"I'm _nothing_ like you Freddy," Kevin growled down at him, but the demon let out a dark of laughter in response.

"Keep telling yourself that," Freddy said. "So what now? Is this the part of your job where I beg for forgiveness and mercy? Where I beg for you to let me go?" he asked, but Kevin shook his head no.

"No Freddy, there's only one thing I want you to do."

"And what's that?" he asked before Kevin placed his hand over the villain's face.

"Burn."

Freddy could feel his face heating up and began howling in pain as flames suddenly erupted from Kevin's hand, slowly but surely burning him. He struggled against the chains more and more, his screams of pain growing louder and louder as the flames grew hotter. Kevin stared down at the demon with an uncaring gaze, watching his eyes stare back at him pleadingly, silently begging for it to stop. The smell of burning flesh was ripe and pungent in the air; it came from the mixture of Freddy's burning face and Kevin's arm as he continued using his power. With a grunt, Kevin concentrated his flames into a pure beam, and he watched as it carved through Freddy's skull and brain, coming through the back end to hit the ground below. Kevin stopped the beam of fire and pulled his hand away, staring down the fresh hole he had carved through the villain's skull, exposing the now blackened and charred brain hidden inside. Or at least, what was left of it. Freddy's eyes stared back at him, emotionless and glossy, and he watched as the villain's body suddenly turned into a white goo that splattered onto the dirt. The chains that had held Kruger down disappeared, as did the clones.

"That's 2-0 Kruger; better luck next time," Kevin mocked the white goo before wincing at the pain. He fell to his knees and clutched at his wound; the blood was quickly bathing his hand and drenching his shirt in its crimson color. "Shit, it's bad. I need to get back to Eda so she can patch me up. What else could go wrong tonight?"

"Kevin!" a voice shouted, and he quietly groaned to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course," he sighed to himself, turning his head to see Boscha running towards him, with only one clone following. "I thought I told you to get her out of here. And where's Eight?"

"Sorry sir, she managed to poof Eight before running back this way. I tried stopping her," Clone Seven informed him, giving a small bow as Boscha kneeled down next to him.

"Shit, that looks bad." She flinched at his gaping wounds before rummaging around in her bag.

"It's okay, I've had worse," he said, eyeing her as she brought out several small potion bottles. "Why'd you come back?"

"Because it'd look _really_ suspicious if I was the last one to see you before you died," she said, mixing the potions into an already empty bottle. "And, maybe, just _maybe_ …I was worried about you, but just a _tiny_ , _little_ bit."

"Aww, so you do care," he cooed, only to receive an annoyed glare in return. "Wait, why do you care?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow, watching as the potion she was making slowly turned black and bubbly.

"I've…been thinking about what you said. I'll admit that _maybe_ I've been a bit of a…" she trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"A bitch?"

"I _was_ going to say bully, but fine, let's go with that." She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "So, I've been trying to be _less_ of a 'bitch,' as you put it," she said, making his eyes widen in surprise. Kevin considered himself great at reading people, and she seemed to be telling the truth. He couldn't help but smile, which quickly evaporated once she shoved the potion bottle into his face. "Here, drink it," she ordered as he took the bottle from her and gave it a whiff, and his facial reaction showed exactly how he felt about the concoction.

"Ahh, this thing smells like pure death!" he exclaimed, letting out a noise of disgust and extending his potion-holding hand forward and away from him.

"Potions that heal bad injuries are supposed to smell bad; otherwise they wouldn't get the job done." She shrugged. "Now, drink it before I shove it down your throat!"

"Ooo, kinky. You have such a way with words," he teased, causing her to splutter, her cheeks flushing pink. He let out a small laugh at her reaction before downing the drink in one gulp, the taste causing him to shudder in disgust. Staring down at his wound, he was surprised to see it glow black before it started to slowly close itself shut. "It's working!"

"Duh. I'm the _best_ student in the potion track at school for a reason," she bragged proudly, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Nice humble brag," he snarked before the wound fully closed. He poked at it a few times, checking to make sure it wouldn't open again. When it didn't, he was satisfied, and the two stood after Boscha packed her potions back into her bag.

"How do you feel?"

"A bit light-headed, probably from the loss of blood. But I should be fine," he said, going to take a step before he stumbled. Boscha was quick and wrapped an arm around his waist while also wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. She kept him steady and helped him with his balance, keeping him from falling down. The human flushed pink at the contact. "Uh, thanks. Guess I'm more light-headed than I thought," he laughed.

"Really? I couldn't tell." She rolled her eyes before staring back at the clone. "Hey, get him back to the Owl Shack or whatever safe."

"Yes ma'am." Eight nodded before moving to wrap Kevin's other arm around his shoulders, allowing Boscha to let go.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just order my clones around like that! They're _me_! And you! The hell do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, following her orders, sir," Eight answered simply, causing Kevin to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't let him get in any more trouble, I can't always be there to save his ass," Boscha said before walking away.

"Hey!" Kevin called out to her. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Just remember we're not even on the whole 'saving each other's lives' thing. I'm still up by two!" she yelled back as Kevin and Eight watched her walk away and disappear around one of the corners. Kevin smirked to himself before noticing the look Eight was giving him.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Eight trailed off, a teasing smile forming. "I just think it's funny that—"

"Finish that sentence and I'm unmaking you."

**(Library: Amity's secret room)**

"I can thoroughly say I did _not_ see Freddy Kruger coming to life and trying to kill us as a possibility of happening and ruining your date. But I guess in this dimension, anything is possible," Kevin said as he marked 'scary movie night' off the list. He let out a small exasperated noise before sitting down in a chair and kicking his feet up onto the back of another. Digging around his pocket, he pulled out a small potion bottle and played with it.

"I don't know, things didn't turn out too badly," Amity sighed dreamily, a small but goofy smile forming as she remembered her time with Luz that night.

"Is that because you guys cuddled, she kissed your hand, called you princess, and carried you like one?" he asked with a smirk, causing her to splutter and gasp, cheeks turning red.

"How did you know about all that? Was it that stupid clone of yours?" she asked with an annoyed growl.

"Oooh yeah. Two told me you couldn't stop smiling as she carried you. It cracked me up," he said with a small cackle, causing the greenette to huff, annoyed. As she watched him, she noticed the small potion in his hands and smirked.

"I see I wasn't the only one who had a… _special_ acquaintance tonight." She smiled at his confused stare. "Boscha's name is written under that potion bottle," she said, causing his eyes to widen momentarily before he looked. Low and behold, there her name was, written in thick, black ink.

"Ah, so it is. _Anyway,_ Ms. Princess, what's the next choice?" he asked, quickly changing the subject and tossing her a marker. She caught it before standing up from her seat and making her way towards the board. She eyed the seven remaining options before circling the next one she wanted to try.

"So…you and Boscha have been spending _quite_ a bit of time alone together. Let's talk about that."

"We could, or we could talk about all the fanart and fanfiction you've made of you and Luz," he shot back with a smirk, causing her to freeze.

"You-You know about that?"

"I do now," he smirked, causing her to groan in annoyance and embarrassment.

It wasn't too late to kill him, was it?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A sketch of Kevin is coming up after I write this. Just warning y'all incase some of you don't wanna see him. I'm sure at least 1 person probably has their own version of Kevin in their head, and I'd hate to ruin it for them/disappointment them. Anyway, here he is!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For the most part I liked this chapter, and I hope you all did as well. Was originally gonna have Kevin and Freddy fight Mortal Kombat style, but I realized early on that'd be too much of a hassle so I decided not to.**
> 
> **Anyway, surprise, I've revealed one of the things wrong with Kevin; he does indeed suffer from alcoholism. I mentioned it to a reviewer on Ao3 that while Kevin may not have many physical weaknesses, he has plenty of mental ones, with alcoholism being on of them. The others will be revealed eventually, so be on the lookout.**
> 
> **Sorry for the Gus lovers out there, I needed someone to get hurt a bit. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Also illusion magic in the Boiling Isles is the human equivalent of 3D. So yeah, there's that.**
> 
> **GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! I finally posted chapter 1 of the Grim Reaper!Luz X Amity AU! It's called "Protector from Beyond the Grave"! Check it out either here or on Ao3.**
> 
> **Speaking of AUs, I came up with two more ideas. So far the current list AUs I have are: Jock Amity X Abused Luz, Grim Reaper Luz X Life Deity Amity (or Life Deity Luz X Grim Reaper Amity), Werewolf Luz X Vampire Amity, Battle of the Bands AU, Jock Luz X Goth Nerd Amity, a Luz harem idea, a regular Highschool AU (friends turn ex-friends turn friends turn lovers, Boscha is a real bitch in this one), Human Luz X Summoned Demon Amity, a Overwatch eSports AU where Luz is a Tracer/Genji main and Amity is a Widowmaker main, and a A/B/O fic (Alpha/Beta/Omega) Luz harem fic, which will be very...self indulgent, let's say (it'll be a lemon, and Luz will...have a...extra appendage, let's put it). And also a prequel to '10 Ways To Get A Human To Fall In Love With You' that'll show Kevin and Luz becoming closer and becoming best friends. I can't decide which one I wanna do next. What do you all think? I'm leaning towards Jock Amity/Abused Luz or the A/B/O fic.**
> 
> **Quick question. I'm wanting to get to know everyone better and whatnot. I have a twitter already made (@ghost5091) but would Instagram be better? What do you all use more? Let me know!**
> 
> **Fuck I could've sworn there was more stuff I wanted to say. Oh well.**
> 
> **Join me next time when Luz nearly fist fights a carnie. See ya in chapter 10!**


	10. Fair of Doom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greasy food, dangerous rides, and Kevin's dressed as a mime...a perfectly normal day the at Bonesborough's Fair.
> 
> THE CHARACTER LIMIT FOR NOTES ARE TOO SMALL AND STUPID! PLEASE READ THE BEGINNING AND END NOTES PLEASE! THANK YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sadly my notes are too long, so check out the beginning notes and ends notes please! Thank you!**
> 
> **Note time baby! It’s been awhile since the last update, and I apologize about that. Had a small family emergency regarding my father (everything seems fine now) and school has been kicking me ass, but I’m pushing through! Probably won’t be able to write much this week as I have an essay due this weekend and I wanna focus on that, so I’ll start writing when that’s done…unless I really get into the writing mood, lol. Anyway, let’s go on with my jumbled mess of notes.**
> 
> **So I’ve been really obsessed with the Annapantsu version of “The Other Side”, which is a song from the Disney movie The Greatest Showman. I’m thinking of making a one-shot where Kevin is trying to convince Amity to let him help her get together with Luz. I don’t know, it’s a very self-indulgent idea that I may or may not do. Haven’t decided yet.**
> 
> **Good news everyone! I’ve gotten 2 commissions of Kevin done, with another 3 to follow. I REALLY want to show you all the finished ones, but sadly they’re both major spoilers for what I have planned for this story. So you’ll have to wait and see them when I get to the chapters I’m using them for…OR, you can follow my twitter (ghost5091) or Instagram (ghost509_) and check them out now (AGAIN I WARN YOU, THEY ARE MAJOR SPOILERS). As for the other 3 commissions, they aren’t spoilers so I’ll be posting them in this story whenever they’re done. 2 of them SHOULD hopefully be done soon, but sadly the artist doing the 3rd one won’t be able to do any until the second week of November. It sucks, but I can’t wait to show you them!**
> 
> **If any artists are reading this…I’d appreciate if you drew the middle finger scene 👉👈, lol. But in all seriousness, if anyone does decide to do some fanart of any of my stories, please let me know! I’d love to see them!**
> 
> **I really wanna do another Q &A! So please, go ahead and ask me anything, whether it be about my writing, personal life, or whatever else!**
> 
> **And now, for something different. As I’ve said and shown multiple times, I’m pretty much beating it like a dead horse with how much I’ve said it, Kevin has traveled to various other dimensions, I think like 15 or 20 if I remember my timeline correctly. But! I haven’t outright said which ones he’s been to. So I thought it would be nice to list every chapter where I say/hint where he’s been to, say where he’s been to, and say what he’s gotten from there. If you’re not interested, go ahead and skip this to the bottom of my notes where I hint at what happens in the next chapter!**
> 
> **Anyway, thank you again for all the love and support. Also, I wanted to remind you all that the first two chapters of my Grim Reaper Luz X Amity fanfiction is out now, on Ao3, FFN, and now, Wattpad! It's called "Protector From Beyond the Grave"! I still haven’t decided what AU I’m gonna do next, but right now it’s a tie between the Luz love potion harem fic, the A/B/O fic where Luz is an Alpha with a harem (might be spicy? Idk yet), and the Jock Luz X Goth nerd Amity fic. I’ll think it over and finally decide, hopefully!**

The smell of cheap and greasy food was heavy and potent as it wafted through the air, the screams of child and adult alike in either terror or joy boomed across the land, and already several fingers and toes had been chewed off and lost to the little demons put on display for the enjoyment of the attendees and for the little kids to throw food to. The combination of these things could only mean one thing: the annual Bonesborough fair was in town! Every year for the last several, a fair was set up to give the residents of the Boiling Isles some enjoyment in their lives. The fair was always filled with countless rides, games that  _ may  _ or may not have been rigged (they definitely always were), captured demons put on display for entertainment, and new and exciting food that may or may not end up killing you.

Amity was never one who enjoyed the fair or ever had any intention on going, and only ever came in the past because Edric and Emira would drag (kidnap) her and force her to stay for a few hours to be a ‘normal kid,’ as they called it. This was back when all she cared about was studying, back when having ‘fun’ seemed like nonsense and anything else but studying or practicing was seen as a complete waste of time. This was before she dropped her old ‘friend’ group, back when she feared her parent’s wrath, back before she made  _ genuine  _ friends that actually cared about her and her well-being…back before a certain hazel-eyed goddess came crashing into her life and implanted herself in Amity’s heart like a beautiful- _ annoying  _ tick. She, of course, meant the residential human witch of the Boiling Isles, Luz Noceda. The girl who had torn down the walls Amity spent years building up in a matter of mere weeks.  (should I cross out like  aaa ?)

It was thanks to Luz that Amity no longer recognized the girl her parents shaped and molded her to be, and she couldn’t be happier. While she still liked locking herself away to study from time to time, she much rather enjoyed spending time with her new and genuine friends and getting into crazy and occasionally deadly adventures. To her, it was a breath of fresh air she hadn’t known she needed, and she refused to trade anything for it. And today was no different, as Amity found herself at the Bonesborough fair of her own free will instead of her siblings forcing her into a sack. You see, the fair was yet another one of Kevin’s 10 activities to try and get her and Luz together. It would be a lie to say she wasn’t excited for today, and she had every intention of enjoying this day and her time with Luz…although after finally finding her other human friend and seeing his current… _ appearance _ , she was currently having second thoughts about all of this.

“Why are you wearing that?” Amity asked, tone laced with utter confusion and bafflement, one of her eyebrows quirked as she stared at Kevin and his current choice of attire. The human male currently had his face painted white with black lipstick and matching eyeshadow; he wore a black-and-white horizontal striped shirt with long sleeves, black pants, black suspenders, white gloves, and a black beret.

“It’ll help me blend in with the other fair employees. That way I can follow the two of you around and make sure nothing bad happens. It’ll also help make sure Luz doesn’t recognize me. Now shush, mimes aren’t supposed to talk,” Kevin said as he raised and moved his hands around, pretending to be trapped inside an invisible box. After a few seconds realization dawned upon him, and he turned back to the greenette. “Wait, do mimes even exist in his world? Because if not, then my disguise makes  _ no  _ sense.” 

“Kevin, it doesn't make sense even _with_ mimes existing in our world. Plus, fairs don’t even have mimes in the first place.”

“…You’ve gotta be kidding me. Do you know how long it took me to do my makeup? I wasted two hours doing all of this!” he exclaimed while pointing to his painted face.

“How did it take you  _ two hours  _ to paint your face white and lips and eyes black?”

“Doing an eyeshadow job  _ this  _ good doesn’t just happen, sweetie; it takes time, patience, skill, and—“

“Look, I’d  _ love  _ to hear about why it took you two hours to do what it would take five minutes for me to do, but Luz will be here any moment. Can you please tell me the plan?” Amity asked, cutting the boy off before he could continue his tangent about his eye makeup. She didn’t intend to sound rude or impolite, but time was of the essence, after all. Kevin sighed and nodded at the request.

“Okay, fine. After doing a bit of research in the library after our last meeting, I discovered that the ‘Starfire Comet’ is getting ready to pass over the Boiling Isles  _ today _ . Legend says that when two people are high enough in the air for the comet’s light to touch them, they’re destined to end up together. The plan is simple; you and Luz enjoy the fair while I follow and make sure nothing bad happens, then at 7:00 pm you guys get on the Ferris wheel, ride it to the top, and bam, the comet’s light hits the two of you. Simple and easy, there’s no way anything can go wr—“ he started to say, but was cut off as Amity placed her hand over his mouth.

“No, no, no, do  _ not  _ finish that sentence. Because whenever you do, something  _ always  _ goes wrong,” she said, resulting in Kevin giving two thumbs up in understanding. With a grateful sigh, she removed her hand, but her nose crinkled in disgust upon seeing the black and white that stained her hand from Kevin’s paint and makeup. She placed her hand firmly against his chest and wiped it all away, much to his disdain.

“Well, there goes my deposit, cause this thing was a  _ rental _ ,” he said with a scowl, causing Amity to grimace slightly.

“Oh, uh, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. I used Eda’s card to pay for it anyway.” He shrugged before he gripped onto his shirt and ripped it off, revealing a black t-shirt that had been hidden underneath. He buried his face into the shirt, wiping his face clean before he tore off his pants, revealing a pair of shorts. Taking off his beret, he tossed the items over the nearest railing and into the ocean and dusted his hands clean. “I hope you’re happy. Now I don’t have a disguise.”

“More like scarred. I  _ never  _ want to see you ripping your clothes off  _ ever  _ again.” She shuddered slightly, fearing what she  _ would’ve  _ seen had he not been wearing his regular clothes underneath the mime costume. “And must you always be over the top and dramatic? You’re worse than a teenage girl sometimes, and that’s coming from  _ me _ . A literal teenage girl.”

“Oof, a little moody today, aren’t we? What’s wrong? Did someone walk in on your ‘private’ time,” he asked with a teasing smirk, taking great joy as he watched the witch splutter, pale face slowly turning a shade of bright red at the accusation. “Which reminds me, are you a one-in-the-pink type of girl or—“

“Oh look, there’s Luz! You better  _ disappear _ !” Amity exclaimed before grabbing Kevin by his shirt. Using all the strength she possessed, she rolled the human over the railing and tossed him into the water below.

Kevin shouted in surprise as he was tossed into the ocean, the water instantly attacking his senses once he was below its surface. He swam upwards until he was above the water where he started spitting water out of his mouth like a fountain before he started swimming towards the wooden pillars that kept the docks standing. “Oh I’m  _ so  _ getting her back for this,” he growled to himself as he started his climb back up.

“Hi Luz! Fancy meeting you here! I mean, of course you’re here, I invited you to come and spend the day with me after all. N-Not like a date or anything, that’d be weird, or would it? I don’t think it would be, not that I  _ think  _ about if often, that’d be even weirder, right? I-I’m talking too much, aren’t I?” Amity asked as her blush slowly started spreading to her ears as Luz approached her. She really needed to learn to control her ramblings; with how bad they got, she was bound to let something accidentally slip.

“Hmm? What did you say, Amity?” Luz asked once she was close enough to Amity while pulling out her earbuds. Amity bit back a sigh of relief once she realized her crush was listening to music and hadn’t heard a word she said. 

“J-Just that I’m happy you accepted my invite and that I can’t wait to enjoy the fair with you,” Amity said, causing Luz to grin nice and wide, eyes twinkling at her friend’s kind words. Before Amity knew it, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and hoist her up into the air. “L-Luz!”

“I’m sorry, but sometimes you just say the sweetest things! And, you’re just so huggable, ya know? I feel like I could hug you for hours and hours and hours!” the witch-in-training exclaimed with glee as she buried her face in the crook of Amity’s neck, not noticing her friends darkening blush. “And of course I’d accept your invite! How could I ever say no to my favorite witch? Shhh, don’t tell any of the others though; they might get jealous,” Luz giggled, her grip on Amity tightening. She couldn’t see what her words or actions were doing to the poor greenette as her face, neck, and ears turned dark red; the full-blooded witch wouldn’t be surprised if her green hair would soon turn a shade of red as well. Biting back a small whimper, Amity returned the embrace and buried her face into Luz’s shoulder to hide her ever-growing blush. 

Kevin, who had finished his climb and was now watching from below the railing, stared at the sight before him, fingers twitching in anticipation at how easy it would be to reach up, grab Amity, and toss her over the railing as she had done to him. His grip on the dock tightened, but he breathed in and breathed out, calming himself before he started maneuvering further away from the two in order for him to climb back up onto the dock without Luz noticing him. He needed to focus on helping Amity out; he could control his pettiness for now. Besides, his revenge would come soon enough, when she’d least expect it. 

After what felt like forever for Amity, but in reality was a minute tops, Luz finally let go of the witch and gave her another large, toothy grin. “So, what do you wanna do first? I assume the fairs here are a lot like the ones in the human world,” Luz said before there was a scream of pain from close by, causing the two to turn and watch as two witches carried a third witch via a stretcher. The witch being carried had the top of his shoe burned, and it looked like two of his toes had been bitten clean off, probably by one of the smaller demons the fair had on display. “Albeit, maybe a  _ bit  _ more dangerous,” Luz chuckled nervously.

“Well, I did see some prizes I wouldn’t mind trying to get, but all the games here are extremely rigged. It’s impossible to win at any of them,” Amity said, remembering the countless attempts her siblings had tried winning her a prize to lift her spirits. The memory of Edric somehow setting himself on fire while trying the ring toss game was still fresh in her mind.

“The word ‘impossible’ doesn’t even exist in my dictionary! C’mon, what kind of fearless champion would I be if I couldn’t win my princess a simple prize?” Luz asked as she reached out, grabbing Amity’s hands before interlockings their fingers together. “To the first game!” she cheered loudly, dragging her friend further into the fair.

“Luz, you have no idea where you’re going, do you?”

“Uh…nope.”

**(Game One)**

The bottle toss was one of the oldest games in the history of fairs and carnivals. In the human world, there were a vast number of ways to rig the game: filling the bottles with lead, making the balls lighter than regulation, and some people welded pieces of metal to the backs or would weld them down to the stand. Well, the demon realm was no different, and if anything, the odds were even more stacked against you thanks to magic existing. Luz found that out quickly as she had tried knocking the bottles down eight times already, and was on her ninth attempt.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¡Solo cae ya!" the Latina shouted angrily, allowing her second language to slip through as her ninth ball carelessly bounced off of the three stacked bottles. Like the previous attempts, the bottles didn’t budge at all, no matter how hard she threw the ball. The worker, a tall demon tale that looked exactly like a chameleon from the human world, chuckled at her reaction and used his tail to swipe her money off from the band and into his collection bucket below.

“Better luck next time, little lady,” he cackled, and Luz had to resist the urge to use a fire glyph on not only the stand, but also the worker himself. Something she knew her pyromaniac friend Kevin would be quite proud of.

“I told you it was useless, Luz; all the games here are rigged, and besides, I don’t want you wasting so much money and energy on some stupid Abomination plush.”

“If you want it, then it’s not a waste. This’ll be my last attempt, I promise,” Luz said firmly while slamming another 10 snails onto the stand. The chameleon grinned at her dedication to make her friend happy. Attendees like these had always been his favorite kind; those with a one-track mind and a seemingly endless pocket of snails. Using his tail, he grabbed another ball and handed it to her. 

“Good luck,” he said with another small chuckle. Luz only glared at the man and let out a small growl of irritation before she readied herself for her next throw.

Kevin had been watching this whole time from behind a pillar, and after making a mental note to go after the fair employee for cheating his friend, figured now would be the best time to act. He held out both of his hands and concentrated his power into them. Blue energy started to form in the palms of his hands and traveled across to one another before a rifle formed in his hands. He leaned the rifle against the pillar and adjusted it before aiming at the bottles.

“Fire in the hole!” he shouted to himself before pulling the trigger.

The reaction was instantaneous. A loud ‘boom’ rocked the docks as he fired. The force that the gun exerted was far stronger than Kevin anticipated, and it sent him flying back with a loud scream through the railing and back into the ocean. The projectile stayed on course and flew through the air, synching with the ball after Luz had thrown without anyone noticing. The projectile smashed into the glass bottles, resulting in a small explosion that blew up the stand and sent most of the prizes flying high into the air. Everyone watched as the toys fell back to the ground before children ran towards them and started collecting as many as their little arms could carry.

Luz coughed as smoke from the blast invaded her lungs, and she was quick to swat it away. Staring into the sky, she reached her hand out and caught an abomination plush in her hand. She licked her thumb and index finger to put out the small flame that sat atop the toy’s head before turning towards Amity with a wide grin while holding the toy out towards her. “Ta-da!” One abomination plush, as promised.”

“H-How did you even do that?” Amity asked while accepting the plush. Luz shrugged, unsure how that happened either before a loud ‘ _ thud _ ’ caught their attention. The two turned to see the chameleon employee had fallen backwards on the ground; he and his clothing had been charred and burned black from the explosion. His body twitched slightly, proving that he was still alive. “Will he be okay?”

“Eh, he’ll be fine.” Luz shrugged before grabbing Amity’s hand and dragging her away from the scene. “On to the next game!”

**(Game Two)**

The test-your-strength game was a beloved game for fair employees, not only because it was easy to rig, but because egomaniacs and some men loved trying to prove they were the best of the best. You could make in an hour what you’d usually make in a whole day if you got just the right person to play. In the human world, either the hammer given to the attendee was made lighter, or the game itself was tinkered with so that way no matter how hard you hit it, it would never reach the top. The rigging was even worse in the demon realm, as some employees would line the game with abomination goo, which would slow down the puck and keep it from reaching the bell, and others would use illusion magic to make it seem like the puck went up just a tiny bit when in reality it would nearly reach the top.

Luz rubbed her hands together before gripping the handle of the mallet that the employee, a man made of brown stone, set out for her. The mallet was more than half the size of her body, and the head was nearly double the size of Luz’s head.

“I’m telling you Luz, there’s no way you’re going to be able to lift that thing. You’re going to throw your back out or something if you try,” Amity warned as she watched her friend get ready to try and lift the mallet.

“Trust me, I’ll be fine. All I gotta do is lift with my knees and then  _ bam _ , that Otabin plush is all yours!” Luz said confidently, eyeing the life size, pink rabbit toy that was the grand prize for getting the puck all the way up to the top. The rabbit was the main character from a children’s book Amity grew up with and still loved to this day, so  _ obviously  _ Luz made it her objective to get it for her. “Okay, on three! One, two—*gasp*! Is that a mime?!”

“Is that a—“ Amity cut herself off and covered her mouth, suppressing an aggravated groan of annoyance as she watched a mime walk through the crowd, pretending that a strong wind was making it difficult to walk forward. The brown eyes and round ears made it clear as day that it was Kevin, and Amity wondered not only why he was trying this stupid plan again, but also where he had gotten another disguise on such short notice.

“You know a lot of people find mimes stupid and weird, but I love them! The dedication to their craft and staying silent is something you just gotta admire about them!” Luz said, and after hearing how much Luz loved mimes, Amity actually considered for a very split second to follow Kevin’s idea and dress up as one, one of these days. Luz turned back to the game, but before she could try lifting the hammer, felt several taps on her back. Turning, she saw the mime give her a thumbs up. “Are you wishing me luck? Thank you so much!”

The mime nodded and gave a two-finger salute, causing Luz to smile wide before turning back to the game. What she didn’t know was that Kevin had slapped several, single use construction coven power glyphs onto her back. They would allow her to pick up the mallet with ease, and would disintegrate once she was done. He turned to walk away, but before he could get any further, Amity grabbed him by the suspenders and pulled him close.

“What are you doing? I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do this stupid plan of yours,” she hissed. She watched Kevin roll his eyes before holding his left fist up to her. Putting his right fist to his left fist’s side, he started rotating it as if he was fishing, and started raising his middle finger slowly. Once fully extended, he pretended to gasp in shock from seeing it, causing Amity’s scowl to deepen. “You’re  _ not  _ funny, I hope you know that,” she said, causing him to shrug in response.

“Plus Ultra!” Luz shouted as she raised the mallet high above her head before slamming it down onto the lever. The puck shot up faster than anyone expected and smashed into the bell, taking it clean off of the game and sending it flying high into the air.

Everyone watched as the bell rose further and further into the air before stopping and starting its descent. Amity took a few steps back as she stared at the falling bell, and watched as Kevin pulled out a small white sign that had the words “uh oh” written on it. The bell came crashing down onto the dock mere inches away from Kevin’s feet, creating a big enough hole for the human teen to fall through and back into the water below.

“And one Otabin plush for the lovely lady!” Luz giggled as she stepped away from the game and towards Amity, stuffed pink rabbit in her hands. “Hey, where did the mime go? I wanted to show them that I won!”

“Uh…” Amity trailed off, staring through the hole and watching as Kevin’s beret appeared on the surface of the water. “I’m sure they’re around here somewhere. C’mon, let’s go to the next game,” Amity said, causing Luz to grin before she grabbed the witch’s wrist and dragged her away.

“Today fucking  _ sucks _ ,” Kevin growled to himself as he climbed back up the dock. He was yet again drenched from head to toe, and his makeup and paint were running down his face. “Three hours left of this  _ bullshit _ ; I should really start charging her for my services.”

**(2 hours and 55 minutes later)**

“Abomination, take these home for me please,” Amity requested as she handed her goo monster the countless plush toys Luz had won for her. Her creation nodded at the command and let out a gurgling sound before scooping up all the toys from the hands of its master. Amity sighed in relief as she watched her Abomination trudge its way back to her home, thankful that she and Luz no longer had to carry everything.

The human girl had been on a warpath these past few hours, dedicated to win any and every prize Amity would talk about or spare a glance at. And so far, she had been successful, with Kevin’s help of course. Amity hadn’t seen the other human ever since Luz accidentally sent him falling back into the ocean, but she knew he had been helping Luz out-cheat the cheating employees. So far, the day had been uneventful, and it appeared as if nothing would actually go wrong for once, so the greenette was happy about that.

She stared up at the giant Ferris wheel while she and Luz waited patiently in line. Well, she was waiting patiently anyway; Luz was practically vibrating where she stood from excitement. From what she had told Amity, the Ferris wheel had always been one of her favorite rides from the human world. Ever since she was a kid, the human girl had always been fond of being high in the air; she would always pretend she was a witch and was using magic to levitate her and her mother into the sky. It was an adorable thing to imagine, Luz running around as a child, wearing the stereotyped witch clothing and shouting made up words that sounded ‘magicy’ as if it would actually cause something to happen. Although to be fair, what about Luz  _ wasn’t _ adorable?

“Oi! Green hair and round ears, get up here! You’re going next!” one of the Ferris wheel operators shouted suddenly with a sharp whistle, shaking Amity from her thoughts. Her eyes widened in surprise at the command, especially since there were at least 10 pairs of other park attendees in front of them.

“What? That’s so not fair! Why are they allowed to skip?” one of the attendees that were in front of them shouted in anger. Luz and Amity were quick to bypass him and the others, hoping to avoid any confrontation.

“Life isn’t fair and I don’t make the rules, so deal with it!” the employee shouted back as he let Luz and Amity through. Amity’s eye met the employee’s, and from his rounded ears to the number two that was emblazoned on his employee jacket, she could see now that it was one of Kevin’s clones instead of the regular operator.

“Watch your step and enjoy the ride,” the other operator said as he opened the passenger car for them to enter. Like the other one, Amity could see a number one was emblazoned on his employee jacket, meaning that he was a clone too. Which begged the question, what had Kevin done with the actual employees?

“Oi, single, lonely, and pathetic guy standing by himself all sad like, you’re a single rider, right? Of course you are, get up here!”

“Assholes. You’re both  _ assholes _ ,” Kevin hissed at his clones as he walked past them and entered the passenger car. He sighed as he sat down and closed his eyes, tired from today’s events and from what he’s had to deal with. Besides getting thrown into the ocean several times, he’s also had to round up the tiny demons that had ended up escaping captivity, prevent parts from several different rides from falling on Luz and Amity, and deal with his annoying clones. He was so happy the day was almost over with. “At least things can’t get any worse,” he muttered to himself.

“Ah fuck, I’m stuck with you? Can someone  _ please  _ wake me from this nightmare?” a voice to his right said, causing his eyes to snap open. Turning his head, he groaned in annoyance when he realized he was sharing the car with Boscha.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

**(With Luz and Amity)**

Amity shifted in her seat, wringing her hands together as her nerves started getting the better of her. She wasn’t nervous from being so high into the air. She was a witch, after all; flying in the sky literally came with the territory. She was nervous about being stuck in what was basically a five-by-five box, high in the air, and trapped with her crush. The town below them was lit up brilliantly and seemed so far away. The sun slowly started to set in the west, making the sky a dark, marble black, littered with hundreds of bright and shiny stars. She could see a faint pink light flying off in the distance, which she assumed to be the Starfire comet that Kevin had formed this whole plan around. It was quaint, it was peaceful, she would even go as far to say that it was— 

“Kinda romantic, wouldn’t you say?” Luz asked, causing Amity to freeze in her seat, her cheeks turning a light pink from the sudden question. Was Gus right about humans being able to read minds?

“Ha, y-yeah I g-guess it kinda is,” Amity stuttered out, still caught off guard from what Luz had said. Wait, was she crazy or had Luz scooted closer?

“You know, I’m really glad you’ve wanted to spend so much time together lately. I’m not kidding when I say I really missed you when I went back home. Honestly, I couldn’t stop thinking about you when I was away,” Luz admitted with a sheepish chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head, cheeks darkening from admitting that out loud. Amity wasn’t doing much better as her ears started to turn a dark red.

“M-Me too. It kinda got quiet and, well, lonely without you. I mean, sure I had Gus and Willow, and my siblings, but...I don’t know, things just weren’t the same without you. I-I m-missed you a lot, too,” Amity admitted, and it felt good to get that off of her chest. Having all these thoughts and feelings and keeping them bottled up inside had been driving her crazy, so to admit it out loud, to her crush nonetheless, that she missed her? It was a weight off of her shoulders. 

“Well, you won’t have to worry about being alone ever again. Your fearless champion is here to stay,” she said with a small grin.

A comfortable silence overcame the two as the ride came to a sudden stop. They were at the wheel’s peak now, allowing them to truly look down on the beautiful scenery before them. Luz’s fingers twitched slightly, and she raised her right arm while letting out an obviously fake yawn. She reached and wrapped her arm around Amity’s shoulders and felt the greenette tense and freeze under her touch. She panicked, believing she had crossed a line and was getting ready to pull back before she felt Amity relax. She felt her cheeks darken when Amity leaned against her resting her head against Luz’s shoulder. Each girl was sporting dark red blushes, and each was glad the other could see. They relaxed in their current position, cherishing how close they were and the warmth they felt from one another.

Today had been perfect.

**(With Kevin and Boscha)**

“Have I ever told you that you’re annoying?”

“Like, annoyingly handsome or annoyingly charming?”

“I mean  _ annoying _ , annoying, like a dog who won’t stop barking kind of annoying,” Boscha clarified, causing Kevin to chuckle.

“If I’m so annoying, then why haven’t you kicked me off of you yet?” he asked while staring up at her. Somehow, sometime between their ‘playful banter’ as he called it, or their ‘arguing’ as she called it, and their sips from Boscha’s own flask, Kevin had ended up sprawled out over the bench with his head resting in Boscha’s lab, her one hand combing through his hair as if he were a pet.

“Because if I did, it would rock this stupid car and we’d probably get detatched and fall to our deaths. And unlike you and your big mouth, I actually like living,” she growled down to him, happy that her skin was pink and hiding her light blush.

“My big mouth and I can work wonders, if you’d let us,” he said with a wink, causing her to choke and cough from her drink. He let out a small cackle at her reaction. “Just stop lying and say you enjoy my company.”

“My parents, as shitty and annoying as they are, taught me to never lie.”

“Oh please. You say you hate me, but we  _ both  _ know it’s the opposite.”

“In your dreams, human.”

“In my dreams, we’re wearing a lot less clothing,” he joked, and laughed again from seeing her reddening cheeks. “Aww, you have such a giant huge crush on me. How embarrassing to be you.”

“You really know how to ruin a moment, don'tcha?" 

"...So you admit we were having a moment?" he asked, causing the witch above him to let out an annoyed sigh, ears and neck turning a dark shade of red; she had slipped up!

"I'll admit...I hate you less than most people, but that's only because I  _ hate  _ most people!"

"Aww, I really like you too!"

"I never said—"

The pinkette was cut off from her screaming by the slow and steady, but loud screeching sound. The riders looked around, confused, until there was a loud  _ snap _ as something around them broke. Suddenly, gravity took hold of the wheel, causing it to fall and slam upwards on the ground with a loud  _ thud _ . As many of the riders and those below watching screamed in fright, Kevin sat up in his seat and peered over the side of the car. He went pale upon seeing that the wheel had snapped from the hub, meaning now the wheel was no longer connected to, well,  _ anything _ . 

“That’s not good,” he said before he started to feel the wheel begin to move backwards. “And we’re moving now. This just went from bad to worse.”

The terrified screams of fair attendees could be heard for miles as the Ferris wheel started to roll through the fair, crushing countless booths that had been in its way. Many attendees almost suffered the same fate, but were either quick or lucky enough to jump out of the way...well,  _ most  _ attendees anyway.

“ _ My leg! My leg! _ ” 

Kevin could hear the faint shout of someone who was unlucky enough to not avoid the giant wheel. He peeked his head over the side of the car and watched as his two clones chased after the Ferris wheel. “Oi, idiots! Hurry up and do something!”

"Like what? We're not like you; we can't just pull magical solutions out of our ass like this is some kinda anime or fanfic!" Clone One shouted as he and Two chased after them.

"Slow down the damn wheel idiots!"

"And how the hell—Two! Two, stop, stop it you, you asshole!" Clone One shouted as Two successfully lifted One into the air before throwing him in the wheel’s path. The wheel easily crushed the clone, destroying him in a cloud of smoke. 

“Welp, that didn’t work. I’m out of ideas!” Two shouted up to Kevin as he continued running after them.

The wheel jerked to the right suddenly, changing its course and heading through the town. Screams of terror filled the town as the wheel rolled down through the streets, crushing countless small structures like fountains and benches before barreling through the local playground. The sudden jerk had the added effect of sending Kevin flying out of his seat and slamming his head against the side of the car. He let out a string of curses as Boscha laughed at his misfortune before the ride jerked to the left, sending the pinkette flying out of the seat and crashing on top of him. The two groaned in pain from the sudden thrash, their foreheads colliding and smacking into each other. They froze, suddenly realizing their current position with Boscha on top of Kevin, faces mere inches away. The two were sporting dark red blushes as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Kevin?! Is that you—why are you with Boscha?!” a shout from above startled them, and they looked to the car above them to see Luz and Amity peering over the side and staring down at them.

“Oh, uh, hi Luz! Enjoying the ride?” he asked as Boscha pushed herself off of him and scooted to the other side of the car.

“Not to interrupt your little moment—”

“There’s nothing to interrupt!” Kevin and Boscha shouted simultaneously, cutting Amity off.

“Whatever! You might wanna summon more clones or some of your monsters before we run into the lava!” Amity warned.

“Lav—what lava?!” Kevin shouted before Boscha grabbed and turned his head, causing his eyes to widen in surprise when he saw the giant, glowing pools of red and orange—and they were heading straight for them. “What kind of fucked up dimension do you people have? Who the hell has lava pits?!”

“Summon one of your monsters!” Amity and Boscha ordered simultaneously.

“All right, all right! Jeez! Yelling at me like it’s  _ my  _ fault you people have random pools of lava just lying around.” he grumbled to himself as his deck appeared in his hands. “No, not him, not her, not them, that’s a spell card,  _ another  _ spell card, oh so  _ that’s  _ where he went, aha! Perfect, but...do I really wanna use him?”

“Yes!” the three girls shouted at him.

“But this guy is the ace up my sleeve in case something bad happens! He uses so much of my energy, it’ll be a whole month before I can use him again!” he tried to argue. The death glares being sent his way from Amity and Boscha did nothing to make him rethink, but the pleading, puppy dog eyes from Luz were enough to make him crack. He sighed before picking out five cards from his deck. “Fine! But you all owe me!” he said before slapping the cards on the car’s seat. 

The pool of lava started to bubble as the ground started to shake violently, and a blue star appeared in front of them. Two gigantic, bulging arms of bronze shot from the star, a cuff of metal wrapped tightly around each wrist, and chains that once used to hold the monster down dangled from them, broken. Matching legs stepped through the air, as did a chest with a large, golden ankh plastered across the monster’s pecks. A jarring growl echoed through the world as the monster’s head exited through the star, a collar of metal wrapped tightly around its neck. The monster wore a nemes of dark purple and yellow on its head, with a statue of a cobra sitting right at its center.

The creature reached forth, its thick fingers grabbing onto and digging into the front of the wheel, stopping the ride dead in its tracks. The four teens sighed in relief, but Amity and Boscha eeped in fright as the creature leaned forward, showing off its permanent, lipless, blue grin, white teeth shining from the moonlight. Amity latched onto Luz out of fright while Boscha did the same to Kevin.

The monster let out some kind of growl, causing Kevin to sigh. “I know, I know, this wasn’t a ‘world ending’ emergency, but we could’ve died! Doesn’t that count as an emergency?” Kevin asked, causing the creature to growl again. “Hey! Don’t use that tone of voice with me mister, I  _ will _ use you as toilet paper if I need to!”

The monster went to growl back before a pink light from above drew its attention away from its summoner. The creature turned, moving out of the way to stare at the light’s source and allowing a brilliant, bright hue of pink to shine down upon the four teens. The Starfire comet, a comet shaped like a heart, flew past slowly, high in the night sky. They stared at the flying comet in awe of its beauty, as most of them had never seen anything like it before.

Amity blushed when she felt Luz wrap her in a hug and bring her close, snuggling against the witch as they marvelled at the comet together. Amity smiled and leaned into the embrace, the girl’s warmth mixed with the soothing beat of Luz’s heart was enough to make her melt in the hug.

It took them a few seconds for Kevin and Boscha to remember  _ what  _ the comet was and the legend behind it. They stared at one another and realized they were still in an embrace before sighing.

“Oh fuck,” they said in unison. 

**(Library: Amity's secret room)**

“So...you and Boscha, huh?”

“Say another word, and I’m setting this library on fire,” Kevin threatened as he crossed out the ‘fair’ option from the whiteboard. “Which I  _ might  _ do anyway since you  _ threw me into the ocean _ !”

“You were getting ready to make an inappropriate comment! It’s hard enough to approach Luz when I’m not an embarrassed, blushing mess; I don’t need your inappropriate jokes and comments making things worse!”

“Fair point.  _ Counter  _ point: I will get my revenge on you and it’ll be when you least expect it,” Kevin warned before turning back to the board. “Now, let’s see what’s left. What do you feel like doing next?”

Amity hummed as she approached the board, eyeing the last six options. One choice in particular caught her eye, and she started to blush red from the thoughts that entered her mind. With a giggle, she circled the next plan; now would be the best time to do it since her parents were away for the next week on a business trip. 

“All right, good choice. I’ll make sure Luz does her homework so she’s free the whole weekend. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to the Owl House and make sure Luz isn’t making fanart of Boscha and I. Have yourself and everything you need prepared for this weekend,” Kevin said before turning for the door.

“Fanart huh?” Amity clicked his tongue, grinning as Kevin whipped around to point at her.

“Don’t even think about it, Amity. Don’t forget I’ve already sworn revenge on you. Don’t make it worse,” he warned again, pointing at his eyes and to her several times as he slowly walked out of the room, telling her ‘I’ve got my eyes on you.’ 

Amity watched the hidden door close. She giggled and sat at her desk before grabbing a stack of paper and her drawing supplies.

It was about time  _ she  _ embarrassed  _ him _ . Wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 2: In this chapter Luz asks Kevin to tell Eda and Amity about ‘the space wizards with the glowing swords’. This references the fact Kevin has been to the Star Wars dimension. Sadly he didn’t get any powers, but he was able to build his own lightsaber.**
> 
> **Chapter 2: Kevin demonstrates one of his powers that he’s obtained from his travels by summoning a small flame, and references a dimension where people have control over the elements. Obviously he’s referring to the Avatar The Last Airbender dimension, where he meets the Aang Gang, and learns how to water, earth, fire, and air bend. Sadly he can’t metal or blood bend. Also, there is a drawback to fire bending. Using his fire ends up burning Kevin’s flesh, as shown in chapter 4.**
> 
> **Chapter 3: In this chapter when Liz takes him to Hexside, he helps clean up the cafeteria after an Abomination explodes and covers the room with goo. He helps clean it up by summoning an army of Kuriboh, who clean up the room. This shows that Kevin has been to the Yu-Gi-Oh dimension, where he was able to make a copy of Yugi’s, Joey’s, and Kaiba’s decks. It takes Kevin’s stamina to summon the monster into the real world, and the amount he needs varies on the monsters’ size. Every monster also has a cooldown before he can summon them again, and the bigger the monster, the longer the cooldown is.**
> 
> **Chapter 4: During Kevin’s fight with Boscha, Kevin says the last time he fought an invisible opponent, nearly half of South America was blown up. This is a reference to the Alien Vs. Predator dimension he traveled to, where he was hunted in South America by a Predator. Thankfully his robotic suit, named Suit, came to his rescue, and the two were able to defeat the Predator. When the Predator went to blow itself up, like they’re known to do when they’re defeated, Kevin and Suit were able to contain the blast, saving South America.**
> 
> **Chapter 5: During his fight with Eda, Kevin summons clones of his own to help fight her. Kevin learned how to summon clones when he went to the Naruto dimension, where the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, taught him some tricks. In the Naruto dimension, it takes chakra and stamina to summons a clone, but since Kevin doesn’t have chakra, more stamina is required to summon clones. If Kevin summons too many clones, he can run out of stamina and die. Don’t worry though! Once a clone is destroyed, Kevin gets a small amount of stamina back. Kevin can also use his stamina to create objects, like the sword he uses in his fight against Eda, or the stopwatch he creates in chapter 9 to time how long Eda was unconscious after drinking what he made. He can also makes guns, as shown in chapter 10, but they take a lot more stamina to create, as does the ammo.**
> 
> **Chapter 5: When Eda summons a giant Hooty, he shouts “The dragon and I are one” and swings his sword around, causing a blue dragon to sprout from the handle. This is the ultimate of the Overwatch hero, Genji. Kevin traveled to the Overwatch dimension, where he joined and befriended the Overwatch team and helped them take down the evil organization, Talon.**
> 
> **Chapter 5: Kevin creates a makeshift knife and allows Eda to hit him, causing double the damage to be dealt back to Eda. This power is known as “Full Counter”, a power Kevin learned from the Seven Deadly Sins Dimension. Kevin also gets hurt while using this power, unlike the original user, the dragon sin of pride, Meliodas. The power only works with bladed weapons, and no his sword of energy doesn’t count.**
> 
> **Chapter 9: When Kevin says that ‘Archer’ and ‘McCree’ encouraged his drinking problem, this references to two different characters. McCree is from the Overwatch dimension, and as previously stated, Kevin as been there. Then we have Sterling Mallory Archer, secret agent of ISIS (it’s an American spy agency in the show/dimension) from the Archer dimension.**
> 
> **Chapter 9: During their fight, Kevin and Freddy both reference that this isn’t their first time fighting. This is because they fought once before when Kevin traveled to the “Nightmare on Elm Street” dimension. Kevin befriended several others, but they all died from Freddy. Kevin was nearly killed, but one of his friends gave her life to distract Freddy, allowing Kevin to defeat him.**
> 
> **And for now, that’s it…I think. I don’t know, I’ll probably think of something else/remember something I was gonna say later on. Hopefully not.**
> 
> **Join me next time for snacks, dancing, makeup, and cute pajamas. See ya in chapter 11!**


	11. Sleepovers and Explosions, what could be better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have a sleepover while Kevin deals with the twins. Kevin and the twins alone with no supervision? What could possibly go wrong?

There was one simple word to describe the events that were currently unfolding at Amity’s house: chaos.

“What’s the ETA on the food? You can’t have a sleepover without good food, people!”

“One and Two just called; they’ll be here within the next two minutes!”

“Good! Who’s tracking the Blight parents? We need to make sure they won’t suddenly return home in the middle of all this!”

“Me and Four are on it! We hacked their scrolls and discovered they’re still in the neighboring town. Business talks are currently on hold on account of Odalia scaring one of the business partners into passing out.”

“Keep me updated. We can’t afford them returning with Luz here; there’s no telling what they would do,” Kevin ordered as he wrote something down into his clipboard. “Pillows and blankets! Where the hell is 13? I sent him to the market almost two hours ago!”

“I-I’m back sir!” 13 huffed as he stumbled into the room, a mountain of blankets and pillows piled into his arms. Some of the nearby clones rushed to him and started lessening his load until he was only carrying a single thick, purple blanket. “S-Sorry it took so long! I had to fight off three elderly witches to get all of this.”

“You’re just lucky Luz hasn’t shown up yet. Are these the 800-thread count like I requested?” Kevin asked as he used pen to poke at the blanket 13 held.

“Even better sir; they’re 1,500 count! They’re even made with the silk of spiders that griffins cough up, making them softer than regular blankets!”

“Perfect. We all know Luz loves heavy blankets. Listen up everyone! 13 is my new favorite for now; everyone else, step your game up!” Kevin shouted loud enough for all his clones to hear, causing many to grumble as they continued their work.

“You do realize I have my own pillows and blankets, right? More than enough, in fact. There was no point in getting more of them,” Amity said as she sat on her bed in her pajamas, a simple pink shirt with black shorts. At the moment, she was watching her room be invaded by Kevin and clones as they checked to make sure everything was ship-shape for tonight. They’d been here for the past several hours, and Amity felt her sanity slowly start to slip away.

It was Saturday night, and the sky outside the Blight manor was slowly but surely starting to turn a crisp black, and the guest of honor, Luz, was supposed to show up at any moment for a sleepover. With her parents out of town for the next several days due to a business trip, now was the prime time to have one. Of course, Amity was a bit reluctant, and even scared, to ask the human girl to spend the night, and only did so after Kevin annoyed her into submission. Not only was she scared of Luz rejecting her offer, she was nervous about spending the night alone with the girl. And how could she not be?

Amity would be all alone with the love of her life in her _bedroom_ , the place where she dreamt of the two of them being together, the place where she drew fanart and wrote stories about of two of them, and place where she had... _thoughts_ about the two of them, and where she had her...’private’ time while thinking those thoughts. So yes, she was very nervous over sharing her room with the girl of her dreams. On top of all that, they’d be wearing cute pajamas and sharing the same _bed_! It was no wonder why she was secretly freaking out on the inside! And on the outside too.

“There was a point in getting extras! Luz loves building pillow and blanket forts, and loves building nests out of them too! Trust me, you’ll be happy I got them once you’re both snuggling under a mountain of blankets,” he said, causing the witch to blush at the thought.

“How do you even know that she’ll want to share the same bed?”

“Simple: Luz is a very cuddly, snuggly person. She’ll love sharing a bed with you.” He shrugged with his answer, causing Amity’s eyes to narrow. The way he said it raised several questions and red flags.

“How do you know that?” she asked him as he continued writing stuff down on his clipboard.

“How do I know what?”

“That she’s a cuddly and snuggly person?” she clarified her question, and she watched him freeze halfway through what he was writing. He seemed to think for a moment before clicking his tongue.

“What was the question again?”

“Kevin,” she growled threateningly.

“Well, you see...hey! Why do I hear eating? Number Nine, if you’re eating their food, I’ll throttle you!” Kevin shouted suddenly as he made his way to open the door.

“Wha—you’re not even wearing your earpiece! And number Nine is in my closet checking for monsters!” Amity said before growling and screaming coming from her closet made her jump in surprise. She turned to see her closest door slam open and watched as Nine came flying through the air before landing on the pile of pillows and blankets the clones had tossed onto the ground. He growled before standing back up and rolling up his sleeves.

“Round two fucker, let’s go!” he shouted before charging back into the closest, the door slamming behind him as he went back to fight.

“Huh, who knew you _and_ a monster were hiding inside your closet,” Kevin cackled at his own joke, as did many of his clones. His laughing was quickly cut short as his clipboard erupted into pink flames, causing him to yelp in surprise.

“What did I tell you about making stupid and inappropriate jokes?”

“To keep making them because they annoy and fluster you, which in turn brings me great amounts of joy?” Kevin answered as he opened the window to her room and tossed out his burning clipboard. He watched as it landed in a bush and flinched as the bush suddenly caught ablaze. “Hey, uh, your bush is on fire. You know, that actually reminds me of something I’ve been meaning to ask. With your brown and green hair, does the carpet match the drapes?”

“What-What does that mean? Is that a human thing?” the witch asked while cocking her head to the side, confused. Kevin forced back a snort and took a small breath to calm himself; sometimes he was happy witches had no clue what human slang or mannerisms actually meant. He sent a glare towards his clones as he saw some of them getting ready to laugh.

“Uh, y-yeah, it’s a human thing. You know, you should ask Luz that sometime soon! I’m sure she’ll love hearing it come from you!”

“Well, can you tell me what it means before—“

“Oh Mittens!” two separate voices shouted from behind her door, causing her to groan out in annoyance. “We’re respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting our authority as your older siblings by coming in anyway!” Edric and Emira shouted simultaneously before collectively kicking her door open, causing it to slam clone Eight against the wall, destroying him. Kevin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What are you two doing here? I thought you were going to spend the night at your friends’ house!”

“Why would we go hang out with some people we don’t even like when we can stay here and bask in your glorious gay panic attacks together?” Emira asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world, causing Edric to nod in agreement.

“And thanks to Kevin here, we’ll have front row seats! The apple blood is cold and the boomcorn is booming as we speak! I’m so excited!” Edric said giddily.

“What are you talking about?” Amity asked before turning to Kevin. “What are they talking about?”

“Oh, did I fail to mention? Yeah, I’m kind of...staying the night, to make sure nothing bad happens...”

“You’re WHAT?! That wasn’t a part of this idea at all!”

“Well, how else am I supposed to keep an eye on things and make sure nothing bad happens? I kinda can’t do that from the Owl House,” he said, causing Amity to splutter as she tried coming up with a reason, _any_ reason, why he couldn’t stay over. But she failed since he did make a good point; he couldn’t keep an eye on things and make sure nothing bad happened when he was on the other side of the island. Plus, having him over was maybe a blessing in disguise; maybe he could keep Emira and Edric distracted and keep them from annoying and bothering her and Luz all night?

“If you promise to behave and to leave me and Luz alone tonight, fine, you can stay. Just don’t break anything or make a mess, our parents will kill us if you do.”

“Figuratively, right?”

“Literally,” all three Blight siblings answered in unison.

“I see. Don’t worry your dyed green little head about anything! Me and my clones are _professionals_ , nothing bad is gonna—“

_BOOM! BAM! CRASH!_

Everyone in the room flinched at the sounds of incoherent screaming, random, jumbled curse words, and what sounded like a full-scale war happening from somewhere inside the mansion. After what felt like forever, the noises finally stopped. “Sorry about that!” Clone Seven shouted from somewhere inside the manor.

“Now. Starting _now_ , nothing bad is going to happen because of my clones,” Kevin said before letting out a small, nervous laugh as Amity glared daggers at him. _‘Someone, please help me.’_

“Luz is walking up to the front gate!” Clone 11 shouted suddenly, causing Kevin to sigh in relief.

_‘Oh thank the great Doomguy below,’_ Kevin thought to himself before clapping his hands together to gather his clone's attention. “Okay people, this is not a drill! Luz has finally arrived, we gotta clear out asap! Grab your gear and let’s move, move, move!”

The clones listened to their creator, and like clockwork, started packing up their supplies before exiting Amity’s room in a single file line. The door to her closet was kicked open, and out stepped clone Nine; the clone was covered in a sickly green goo and he was dragging the carcass of some kind of orange octopus looking monster. Kevin sighed upon seeing the green goo the clone was tracking on the ground, and summoned two more clones to clean it up.

“Oh yeah, I forgot we put that Vileling in there,” Edric said as he and his twin watched the clone drag the dead beast out of their little sister’s room.

“You put that thing in there?!”

“Yeah, we were hoping you were gonna open your closet and it would scare you or something, but his stupid clone got to it first.” Emira shrugged, leaving Amity flabbergasted because what kind of sibling would _knowingly_ and _willingly_ put a wild and dangerous monster inside the closet of their younger sibling? Her siblings, that’s who, and honestly, she wasn’t sure why she was surprised at this point.

“Sleep with one eye open. For the rest of your lives,” Amity warned.

“You can threaten your siblings some other time, Luz comes first! Let’s move it you two!” Kevin said as he pushed the Blight twins out of their little sister’s room. “You go let Luz in, I’ll bring these two to their room. If you need any help or advice, come see me and I’ll help however I can. And, remember to keep calm,” Kevin advised as he closed the door on his way out.

_‘Right, calm, I can do that,’_ Amity thought to herself as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves before exiting her room and making her way towards the front door. She and Luz had spent loads of time together alone before; she just needed to keep her cool and not go into ‘gay panic mode’ as her siblings and Kevin called it. _‘Keep your cool and relax; it’s just Luz! You’re just spending time with the love of your life...alone, in your most private place, where anything could happen._ Amity blushed bright red and buried her face in her hands, groaning silently to herself as she stood in front of the door. She slapped her cheeks a few times to calm herself and to get her mind back on track. _‘C’mon, you’re Amity Blight! Get your head in the game and calm down! You can do this!’_ she thought to herself, and with renewed confidence, she opened the door to allow her guest inside. “Hi Luz—”

“Amity!”

Amity felt her breath get knocked out of her when Luz suddenly charged into her, wrapping her arms around Amity’s waist before lifting the witch high into the air for a hug. She giggled as she spun the witch around before setting her back onto the ground and staring in awe at the inside of the house. High ceilings littered with fancy and expensive-looking chandeliers, marble flooring, walls, and staircases, and beautiful carpets that Luz was _positive_ were worth more than the house her own mother owned. “Your house is so cool, and big too! It’s probably the biggest house I’ve ever seen! Even bigger than Kevin’s back in the human world, and his was pretty big!”

“G-Glad you like it,” Amity said as she gasped for air. It didn’t take long for her to get her breathing back to normal, and it certainly didn’t take long for her face to redden yet again from seeing Luz’s attire. The human wore a simple white tank top and short purple shorts; totally innocent choice of clothing, but the thoughts running through Amity’s mind from seeing so much exposed skin were anything but. “Y-You, uh, you look nice,” Amity managed to stutter out.

“I just got here and you’re already flirting with me? Wow, you Blights work fast,” Luz joked, causing Amity to splutter in surprise.

“I-I wasn’t, no! I just thought you looked nice, not to say I don’t always think you look nice, which I do. What I meant was—”

“Amity, relax! I was just messing with you. You’re so easy to fluster, it’s actually really cute!” Luz giggled, causing the witches face to burn and turn a bright red.

“L-Let’s just go to my room.”

**(With Kevin and the Blight twins)**

In Edric and Emira’s room was a large monitor that hung from their wall. The monitor was turned on and displayed a wide screen view of Amity’s room. Kevin sat in a chair in front of the monitor, and Edric and Emira sat behind him. 

“You planted a camera in Mittens’ room?” Emira asked.

“Yup, that way I can keep an eye on them and make sure nothing bad happens.”

“Won’t she get mad though?” 

“Probably, but she gets mad at everything I do. I’ll let future Kevin deal with her anger and wrath. For now, let’s enjoy your sister making a fool out of herself,” Kevin said as the door to Amity’s room opened, and in stepped the green-haired girl in question. 

**(With Amity and Luz)**

“And this is my room. Make yourself at home; just try not to make a mess or destroy anything please,” Amity said as she closed the door after she and Luz entered her room. Luz nodded at the request and spun around, drinking in the sight of the room with awe. The room was definitely bigger than her own room, both at the Owl House and her room at her mother’s house. Magenta stone walls surrounded them, a light blue carpet nearly covered the light brown, wooden floor, and several large bookshelves lined the walls, filled from corner to corner with books of various sizes and colors. Luz could see most were educational books, but the occasional ‘fun’ book here and there would catch her eye. A large window allowed the moonlight to enter the room, and Luz could see their giant backyard.

Wait, was that bush set on fire recently? 

“So, what do you want to do first? I’ve never actually had a ‘girls’ sleepover before, and I doubt everything they show in TV and movies _actually_ happens. Or, do girls _actually_ practice kissing at these things?” Luz joked as she sat her bag next to Amity’s bed.

“Titan, I wish,” Amity mumbled under her breath. “I was actually hoping you knew. When I had sleepovers with Boscha and the others, all they’d want to do is gossip, make fun of people on Penstagram, and do each other's makeup. Most of the time I would just zone out and stare outside the window,” Amity said, remembering the countless, joyless nights she had spent with her old friend group. How many girls had Boscha made cry from being her cold and ruthless self? She was just thankful her old friend was _trying_ to be a better person. If that could happen as a result of her fighting Kevin, maybe she should hire Kevin to fight her parents?

“Ooo, we could try that!” Luz exclaimed suddenly, startling Amity.

“What? Make fun of people on Penstagram?”

“No silly! Let me do your makeup! I’ve been practicing and I’ve gotten really good at it!” Luz said before she got close to Amity’s face, lips formed into a small pout as she gave the witch her famous puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

“Uh, s-sure, I g-guess. L-Let me get my stuff,” Amity managed to stutter out, cheeks heating up from having Luz’s face so close to her own. Luz grinned and stepped back, giving the witch her space and allowing her to let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. With shaky legs she walked over to her wardrobe and opened it before spotting her small makeup kit that sat neatly between a few trophies she had from school. She grabbed it, not bothering to close it, before returning back to Luz and handing it to her. The human took it eagerly and beamed at her friend.

“Awesome! Go ahead and lay down on the bed!”

The witch did as she was ordered (definitely _not_ because she liked taking orders from Luz, nope, not her, the mere idea that she was into something like _that_ was...it was...shut up!) and laid down on her bed. She thought nothing of it and watched out of the corner of her eye as Luz opened the kit and grabbed a few things. Amity mentally readied herself for whatever Luz was going to do to her.

Was she _wasn’t_ in a _million years_ ready for, was Luz climbing on top of her and straddling her waist. 

**(With Kevin and the twins)**

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I was promised a PG-13 show, not 18+!” Edric exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the screen.

“Oh relax! They aren’t doing anything, that’s just how Luz puts makeup on other people. I should know, she would practice on me all the time back in the human world,” Kevin sighed; the memories of Luz trying to put eyeshadow on him for his Halloween costume still haunted him to this day. That was just the physical trauma; the emotional scars he got from her plucking his eyebrows would never heal. 

“So that _isn’t_ some kind of weird human mating ritual?” Emira asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t be long before Luz shows Amity a thing or two about that kind of stuff,” Kevin said before he felt himself start getting pelted with boomcorn. “Hey! Knock it off!”

“You can’t just say stuff like that dude! That’s our baby sister for titan-sake!”

“Hey, I can either be honest or be a liar. Which would you rather have?”

“Be a liar!” the twins shouted simultaneously.

“Okay, fine. Edric, I think you’re handsome,” Kevin said, surprising the male twin and causing him to blush a bit.

“Oh, well thank yo—hey, wait a minute!” he shouted, suddenly realizing what the human had just done. Kevin and Emira chuckled at his response as he pouted. “I’ve been emotionally scarred _and_ bullied in the span of 10 minutes. I demand compensation!”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Kevin asked, failing to see the devious look the Blight twins gave one another. 

“Well, since Luz is doing Mittens’ makeup, how about we—”

“Noooooope,” Kevin said, shooting down the idea instantly and causing the twins to groan out in annoyance. 

“Ah c’mon, please? Mittens’ never lets us do her makeup or dye her hair!”

“I would rather die. Again. For like the fifth time.”

“Be reasonable here Kevin. We can use Illusion magic to show you what it’d look like before we do anything!” Emira argued before she and Edric nodded at each other. Drawing a spell circle each, a small mirror suddenly appeared in front of Kevin, and his hair was suddenly turned pink. “How about pink? Or green? Red maybe? What about navy blue?”

“I already said—ok wait, go back two colors,” Kevin said suddenly, causing the twins to grin as they changed his hair back to navy blue. He hummed to himself and ruffled his own hair. “I actually like that. You know, ever since I was a kid I’ve always wanted to dye my hair blue.”

“ _I_ think you look really nice with blue hair,” Emira said as she leaned over his right shoulder and gave him a genuine smile. He gave a smile back and combed a hand through his hair.

“You really think so?”

“Totally! What about nail polish? How about light blue? Or, even black?” Edric said, using a spell circle to change Kevin’s nails black.

“Okay, that does look cool, I can’t lie about that,” he said before seeing the two giant grins the twins were giving him. He sighed and nodded. “Give me something strong to drink, and you’ve got a deal.”

**(With Luz and Amity)**

“And, done!” Luz exclaimed with a smile before putting away the makeup and grabbing a small mirror so Amity could see her masterpiece. “What do you think?”

It took Amity a minute to process what Luz had said, her mind was still fuzzy after having the girl on top of her for so long, faces mere inches apart. Her eyes focused on the mirror, where she sat her whole face and ears were beet red from her blushing. Dark purple eyeshadow had been applied to her eyelids, bright red lip gloss to her lips, and some blush to her cheeks. Despite the fact she looked like a tomato with makeup on, she thought Luz had done a great job. At least, better than Emira and Edric had done in the past. 

“Y-You did a g-good job,” she stuttered out, causing Luz to grin at the praise. With a giggle she sat the mirror back inside the kit and closed it before getting off of Amity and walking it back towards the wardrobe. She sat neatly where it once rested before something from the door caught her eye.

“Oh! I had no idea you kept this after so long!”

Amity raised an eyebrow at the statement, wondering what Luz was talking about. Lifting herself off the bed, she felt her heart suddenly stop from the sight before her; Luz had found and was currently wearing her old Grudgby jacket, but from when she was the captain for the team at Hexside. The human girl had a wide smile as she zipped the jacket up and did a small spin, showing it off to the witch.

“It fits! I look good in this, right?” Luz asked as she gave her friend a large grin before she noticed something. “Amity! Your nose is bleeding!”

**(With Kevin and the twins)**

Kevin started to laugh loudly from the scene, cackling from seeing the blood start to spill from the witch’s nose. Edric and Emira gave each other a questioning look from his confusing reaction.

“What’s so funny?”

“N-Nothing. It’s just, something like this happening has a _very_ specific meaning in the anime me and Luz watch.”

“Which is?” they asked in unison. 

“Y-You don’t wanna know.”

**(With Luz and Amity)**

“C-Could you grab the tissue from my desk drawer, please?” Amity asked as she covered her nose, the image of Luz in her jacket forever implanted into her memory. The human nodded at the request and was quick to open the desk’s drawer before grabbing the little pack of tissues hidden inside. She grabbed it before noticing something else that had been hidden inside as well, and a warm smile worked its way onto her face as she grabbed onto the object. She walked over to Amity, hiding the object behind her back and handing Amity the tissues. Amity muttered a quick thanks before opening the pack and wiping away the crimson. 

“I can’t believe you kept this after so long,” Luz said, confusing Amity until the human brought out a golden tiara with a pink jewel implanted in its front center, shaped to look like a lotus flower. It was the same tiara she had gotten after she and Luz attended their first Grom. Amity spluttered, forgetting she had placed the tiara in her desk.

“W-Well, yeah. That night...it meant a lot to me,” Amity said, blushing. “Other than us defeating Grom, it was the first time I ever danced with someone...as lame as that sounds.”

“I don’t think it’s lame. It was my first time dancing with someone as well,” Luz said, her own cheeks darkening. Then an idea formed in her head, and she grinned widely. “What if we did it again?”

“Did what again?” Amity asked as Luz walked in front of her. The human placed the tiara neatly on the witch’s head, grinning as she leaned forward with her hand extended.

“Ms. Blight, may I have this dance?”

**(With Kevin and the twins)**

“No one genuinely cared about me before I met Luz,” Kevin said drunkenly, a bottle of some kind of expensive-sounding alcohol clutched tightly in his right hand since his nails had just finished drying. Emira, who was busy dying his hair, and Edric, who was painting the nails on his left hand, hummed in unison, letting him know they were listening and for him to continue. “It’s always been ‘Kevin, the world’s in trouble again, we need your help’ or ‘Kevin, Talon has launched a nuke, we need you to stop it’. But it was never ‘hey Kevin, how are you feeling?’ or ‘hey Kevin, I heard crying coming from your room last night, wanna talk?’”

“It sounds like they cared more about your abilities than they did for you as a person,” Emira said as she wiped some of the dye off of his neck. 

“Everyone’s always treated me as a weapon or some kind of last line of defense. But I’m a person, goddammit! I have feelings and emotions; sometimes I get sad and need to vent to someone or a shoulder to cry on.”

“Then you met Luz, who became that someone who you could vent to, who gave you a shoulder to cry on,” Edric said as he blew on Kevin’s nails to dry them faster. 

“I haven’t been happy in a long time, but that all changed when Luz came into my life. Even after finding out about my past, she never looked at me or treated me differently. She...she makes me _want_ to be a better person, to move on from my past,” Kevin smiled softly as the memories of their adventures in the human world came flooding back to him. “It’s no wonder why Amity is literally head over heels for her, she’s amazing...maybe a little _too_ amazing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, she makes me feel like I’m a good person, that my past doesn’t define me and that I deserve to be happy like everyone else. But do I? The things I’ve been through, the things I’ve seen, the things I’ve done...do I deserve to be happy? Or, am I doomed to a never-ending cycle of pain and loneliness that’ll only end with a blade through my neck?” Kevin asked as he stared at the ceiling, the bottle he held finally drained of its contents. Emira and Edric stared at each other in shock; they hadn’t expected _any_ of that.

“Kevin, you’re uh, you’re crying a little bit,” Emira pointed out before using the corner of the towel that wasn’t covered in blue dye to wipe his cheek. Kevin blinked, confused, before reaching up and feeling his wet cheeks.

“Ah, so I am. Sorry about that, certain alcohol makes me emotional,” he said before wiping away his tears.

“You know, Mittens told us that blowing stuff up tends to make you feel better. You wanna go blow some stuff up?” Edric asked.

“...A little.”

**(With Luz and Amity)**

The lights were dimmed, balls of light floated around the room, and some kind of slow human song was being played from Luz’s phone. As much as Amity thought this was dumb and that she probably looked beyond foolish, she would lie if she said she wasn’t enjoying every second that her crush’s arms were wrapped around her waist. Luz was currently leading, careful to not step on the witch’s feet or hit the desk or bed. She was affectionately giggling to herself as they danced, and Amity couldn’t help but to giggle as well. 

“This feels...nice,” Amity said as she continued following Luz’s lead.

“It does, yeah. Just you and me, without all those people staring and making me nervous. And, dip!” Luz said before dipping Amity, causing the witch to laugh before Luz brought her back up.

Luz probably didn’t think of much of this dance, but to Amity, it felt so...intimate. Holding onto each other tightly, alone in their own little world, away from the wandering and judging eyes of other witches. In a way, all of this felt forbidden, which made it all the more exciting. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Besides Luz’s two left feet.

With a yelp, Luz ended up tripping on her own foot, sending all of her weight into Amity and accidentally slamming her against the wall. The witch winced as her back hit the wall roughly, but other than that, she was fine.

“Are you okay?” Amity asked.

“Y-Yeah, I’m...I’m fine...” Luz trailed off, and the two of them froze once they realized the current position they were in. Luz had accidentally pinned Amity to the wall with her body, hands on either side of her head, faces mere inches apart, hot and heavy breaths washing over their skin.

Time seemed to freeze, Amity gulped slightly as a new emotion slowly made its way into Luz’s eyes. She had never seen the look before, her legs started to shake from the intensity of Luz’s gaze. It was hunger, raw and primal, and it took Amity’s breath away; and here she thought Luz couldn’t get any more attractive. 

Her eyes widened in surprise as Luz closed her own and started leaning in; her heart started beating a mile a minute, face turning a dark shade of red as she started panicking mentally. She was frozen like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing if she should stay there or lean in as well. Luz’s breath washed over her, and she bit her lip as she watched Luz close the distance.

_‘So close, so close!’_

**_BOOM!_ **

The two girls screamed in fright and held onto each other tightly as the house shook as a massive explosion was set off right outside, a sudden eruption of flames flying high into the air past Amity’s window. They could hear crazed laughter coming from the backyard and gave each other a concerning look before moving to the window to investigate. Their worry turned to relief and anger respectively when they saw Kevin, Edric, and Emira standing outside. The two twins were throwing potion bottles into the air so Kevin could try and hit them.

“What are you idiots doing?!” Amity shouted as she opened her window, causing all three to pause in their activity to stare at her.

“And why are you here Kevin? And are you drinking?”

“Uh, we found Kevin wandering around the woods, sad and drunk and brought him back here! We were cheering him up by letting him blow stuff up!” Edric answered, only half lying. While they didn’t find and bring Kevin back here, everything else was technically true.

“Blood for the blood god, me!” Kevin shouted as he threw another bottle into the air and shot it with fire, causing it to explode and shoot green and pink lights into the air, much like a firework. “Whoo! Did you see that?! That was-That was...I’m sleepy,” Kevin said as he swayed back and forth before falling backwards onto the ground. He started to snore loudly as the bottle rolled out of his grip and across the grass.

“We’ll, uh, take him inside and put him in the guest room. Enjoy your sleepover you two!” Emira said as she and Edric grabbed Kevin under his arms and wrapped them around their shoulders. He mumbled in his sleep, muttering something along the line of ‘Russian dogs’ and something called a ‘gulag’ as they dragged him inside. 

“Amity...are you okay? Your face is really red.”

“I’m feeling nothing but homicidal rage right now.”

“L-Let’s get back to our sleepover.”

**(Two hours later)**

Amity yawned tiredly as she walked back into her room after having brushing her teeth in the bathroom. She smiled softly upon seeing Luz already buried underneath several layers of blankets, scrolling through her phone as she waited for Amity to return. The witch was careful as she walked back to her bed, stepping over objects as if the floor was a minefield. It might as well have been, since it looked like a war had been fought in her room. Pillows and blankets, boomcorn, clothing, and crumbled up balls of paper had been scattered around the room. The pillows and blankets were from the fort she had made, which they had named Fort Azurate, named after the popular ship of Azura and rival turned friend Hecate from a book franchise they enjoyed, The Good Witch Azura. The boomcorn has been brought to them by Edric and Emira; they said they just wanted to bring them some snacks, but Amity knew they were using it as an apology for losing control of Kevin and his...Kevin-ness. The paper was from their drawing session; what had started as drawing little sketches and giving one another prompts to draw turned into a full-blown paper ball battle. Overall, the night had been amazing (minus Kevin interrupting their kiss), but sadly, all good things must come to an end. She flipped off the light, allowing the moon light to illuminate the room. She slid under her covers and let out another tired yawn.

“Thanks again for coming over Luz, I had a lot of fun.”

“Thanks for inviting me! We should do this again sometime; you could come over to the Owl House! I promise Hooty will leave us alone this time!” Luz grinned as she shut off her phone and placed it on the nightstand.

“Uh, we’ll see about that,” Amity chuckled nervously, still remembering all of her other, horrible encounters with the house demon. “Well, goodnight Luz.”

“Goodnight Amity!”

The witch felt Luz’s weight on the bed shift before she felt the human grab onto her left cheek; her eyes widened in surprise and her face grew dark when she felt a pair of warm lips press against her right cheek. It was over as quickly as it began, and Luz turned away before getting back under the covers. Amity blinked several times from the surprise action and touched the spot where Luz had kissed; it still tingled from the human’s soft lips pressing against it. She choked back a soft whimper before lying down and staring at the ceiling, playing back the event over and over in her head as Luz snored beside her.

_‘This night can’t get any better,’_ she thought.

She felt Luz shift on the bed, and before she knew it, a strong arm was wrapping around her body, pulling her flush against the human. Her blush intensified as her eyes widened again; she was pressed tightly against Luz, arm wrapped protectively around her waist, their height difference allowing her to tuck her head under Luz’s chin. She returned the embrace and held onto Luz tightly, never wanting to let go.

_‘I stand corrected.’_

**(Several hours later: Morning)**

Amity snored deeply in her sleep before her alarm ended up waking her. She mumbled to herself, drool cascading down onto her pillow as she lifted her head. She reached over and slapped the alarm off before yawning as she sat up in her bed and stretched. She wiped the gunk out of her eyes before noticing the lack of an extra body in her bed. She frowned and looked around, noticing that Luz and her belongings were gone, and that her room had been cleaned sometime when she was asleep. She noticed something folded neatly on her desk with a piece of paper on top; so she crawled out of bed and walked over before picking up the note. 

_Amity!_

_Eda called and said she needed my help ASAP. :(_

_Sorry I couldn’t stick around for breakfast. Also sorry about the mess last night, but it’s okay! I cleaned up your room so you wouldn’t have to! :)_

_I hope we can do this again soon!_

_Your jacket was really comfy, so I’m stealing it for now >:) but it’s okay! I left my cat hoodie behind as compensation until ya wanna trade back. Take care of it!_

_Love, Luz_ _♡_

Amity smiled at the heart, and shifted her gaze to the neatly folded purple and white hoodie that sat atop her desk. She placed the note in her drawer and grabbed the hoodie, fingers running across the worn-out material. It had seen a lot of use, and Luz trusting her enough to hang onto it made her feel fuzzy inside. She slipped it on, noticing how perfectly it fit her and how warm it was. Grabbing the front, she lifted it to her nose and took a whiff, smiling to herself as the hoodie still had Luz’s scent; lemons and pine, a fruity and earthy combination. Luz’s scent made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside and safe, like nothing bad could happen. She was so caught up in smelling the hoodie, she didn’t hear her door opening. 

“Are you done nose fucking Luz’s hoodie?” 

Amity screamed in fright from the sudden voice and turned to see Kevin standing in her doorway, holding onto his head in pain. “Oi, can you knock that shit off? I have a hangover from hell!”

“Well, it serves you right for last night! Do you have _any_ idea what you stopped?!” Amity growled, tempted to burn the human alive right here and now, but she couldn’t. Not because it was illegal, but because Luz would never speak to her again.

“You almost kissed, I have the whole thing on tape,” Kevin said as he grabbed her desk chair and sat it against the wall. He climbed on top of it before taking something off of her wall and presenting it to her. “I hid a camera in here last night; that way I could keep an eye on you two and make sure nothing bad happened.”

“You what?!” she shouted, causing him to flinch.

“Keep screaming and I’m gonna give it to Edric and Emira; there’s _loads_ of blackmail on here,” Kevin warned, causing Amity to growl in anger. “Now if you’re done, meet me in the library in a few hours. I gotta take something for this hangover first.”

**(Several hours later: Amity’s secret library room)**

“The hell did your siblings give me? I’ve never had a hangover this bad before,” Kevin groaned as he leaned back in his seat, massaging his aching head.

“Are-Are you okay?” Amity asked, surprising Kevin. He cocked an eyebrow at the witch.

“Why the sudden interest?”

“After you left, Edric and Emira told me what you said last night…look, I know we may not have started off on the right foot—”

“Like you attacking me because you thought I was making out with Luz? Or, how you’re always threatening me with bodily harm and death seemingly every five minutes?”

“Can I finish please?” Amity snapped at him, and he raised his hands in surrender. “As I was saying, we may not have started off on the right foot, but I _do_ consider you a friend. So when Ed and Em told me what you said, yes, I started to worry a bit,” Amity explained with a frown. “So, are you okay?”

“...It’s nothing I can’t handle,” he replied robotically, as if he’s had to do this hundreds of times before. Amity frowned at that, realizing he probably has. “But, thank you, I appreciate it,” Kevin smiled before standing up and tossing her a marker. “C’mon, enough with the sappy stuff and let’s pick the next one.”

“I’ll let this go for now. But if something like this happens again, I’m getting Luz,” she warned him before standing at the board and eyeing it. She hummed to herself before circling another option.

“Good choice. Maybe we can fake your drowning so Luz can give you mouth to mouth,” Kevin teased, causing Amity to blush. “Ooo! Maybe she can be the lifeguard to your bathtub!”

“Is that some kind of inappropriate human reference?” 

“Yes, yes it is...is this the part where I run away?” Kevin asked, and Amity only cracked her knuckles in response. He laughed before turning and bolting out the door, with Amity right on his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It's been a while! Hi, what's up? Sorry for taking so long to update, school, depression, and general lack of motivation has been really kicking my ass, but I'm getting back into the swing of things! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And, I'm happy (and a bit sad) to say that with his chapter, we are officially at the halfway point for this story (unless I decide to add a new chapter or something). But don't worry! When this story ends, it won't be the last time you see Kevin, Luz, and Amity going on adventures... ;) ;) ;)**
> 
> **Note time!**
> 
> **This chapter was gonna be a lot more inappropriate, but I got too lazy to write one scene and decided to not write another scene. The 'too lazy to do' scene was gonna be of Emira winking at Kevin, Amity asking what that was about, and Kevin running away. The scene I decided not to write was gonna be Amity smelling something a lot more...intimate than just Luz's hoodie. So I just changed it to hoodie to avoid people trying to 'cancel me'. Don't worry, from this point forward for my fics, I'm not holding back! ;)**
> 
> **I officially have an Instagram account now! My name is ghost509_ if you wanna follow! I also made a ko-fi account where y'all can donate to me (if you want) since times aren't the best rn. My link is https://ko-fi.com/ghost5090998  
>  Eventually I'll open up commissions for stories and maybe some art, but it'll be a while before doing that though.**
> 
> **Besides that, I've come up with new AU ideas! I can't wait to write them...eventually, lol**
> 
> **Might start another Owl House fic, might not. Should really finish this story and my Grim Reaper Luz story first before starting any others.**
> 
> **And I think...that's it. Join me next time when a trip to the beach turns bloody. See ya in chapter 12!**


	12. Bloody Beach Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz, Amity, and Kevin enjoy a day at the beach, Amity gay panics, and Kevin opens up to a certain three-eyed, ex-bully.

As the sun shone brightly down upon the residents of the Boiling Isles. Screams of laughter and joy could be heard as witch and demon alike found themselves relaxing at the local beach. Families, couples, and even those by themselves were having fun splashing around in the water; some played games and others surfed, while others relaxed on the beach, soaking in the sun's rays or reading a good book. All in all, most beach attendees seemed to be enjoying themselves.

 _Most_ attendees.

"I've been here for less than five minutes and already I wanna die."

"Will you quit being so dramatic?" Amity sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, already tired of Kevin's whining.

The duo had just arrived at the beach and were currently waiting for Luz to show up before they could start having fun. In the meantime, Kevin's clones were hard at work preparing a little area for them by laying down towels, setting up umbrellas, filling up a cooler with the ice they made by freezing the water, and keeping people away to keep the area perfect. Of course, while they did that, Amity had to deal with Kevin and his complaining.

"You can't tell me you actually _like_ the beach, right? The sand gets everywhere, the people are loud and annoying, _especially_ the little kids, and I hate the heat. I'll take the cold over the heat any day of the week."

"Then why did you have the beach as a suggestion?"

"Every anime has a filler beach episode. I thought it would be funny to have one of our own. But I forgot how much the beach _sucks_. I knew I should've suggested karaoke instead; at least _they_ have air conditioning."

"Hmm. Karaoke would've been fun, actually."

"Right? So let's go do that instead. I'll buy the drinks," Kevin said as he turned and started to walk away, only for Amity to reach and grab him by the collar of his shirt before pulling him back.

"Nope! We're staying here and doing this. Any idea how much longer until Luz shows up?"

"Eda sent her and King to deliver some potions, and she told me to go ahead and meet you here. I'm sure it won't be much longer before she shows up," Kevin said. "And a bit of advice? Try not to gay panic when she does? You can barely control yourself when she's fully clothed; I'd hate to see how you react when she's half naked," Kevin warned, causing the greenette to roll her eyes.

"Trust me, I'll be fine," she said, causing Kevin to raise an eyebrow.

"You got a nosebleed when she put on your Grudgby jacket. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you have a stroke from seeing her bareback or something."

"I… shut up!" she hissed threateningly, causing him to snicker.

"Kevin! Amity! There you guys are!" a familiar voice shouted from behind them. The duo turned to see Luz running towards them at full speed, smiling from ear to ear with a small bag draped over her shoulder. She came to a screeching halt right in front of them, kicking up sand into the air. "Sorry for the wait! I had to fight off a few fire golems to deliver the potion!"

"Yes, we can tell," Kevin said as he licked his thumb and index finger before reaching over and putting out the little flame that was slowly burning away at the tip of Luz's hair. "You really should be more careful when I'm not around. The last thing this dimension needs is me going on a rampage because you got hurt."

"You being overprotective of me is really sweet, but don't worry! I got around just fine before we met; I can take care of myself!" Luz exclaimed with a cheery smile. Kevin and Amity both raised an eyebrow before looking at one another.

"Let's keep a better eye on her," they said in unison. They nodded before shaking hands in agreement, causing Luz to let out an annoyed whine.

"You guys are so mean," Luz pouted.

"We're mean because we care about you. Now c'mon, let's get changed so we can get this godforsaken day over with. Bloody hell, I hate the heat," Kevin grumbled as one of his clones came up from behind and handed him his bag.

"You should work on your tan! I know a _certain_ three-eyed girl might like it," Luz teased, and she and Amity snickered when Kevin growled and blushed.

"Let's just go get changed," he grunted before sauntering off, prompting both girls to follow close behind him.

"He's so cute when he gets all mad and pouty," Luz whispered to Amity, just loud enough for the boy to hear. Amity frowned slightly at that before Kevin spoke up again.

"Watch out Luz, you're gonna make Amity jealous," Kevin said, trying to redirect the conversation.

"I'm not—"

"Don't worry Amity, you're just as cute!" Luz grinned as she wrapped an arm around Amity's shoulders before bringing the witch close, causing her to blush.

Today was going to be a long day.

**(Several minutes later)**

Luz cocked her head to the side, utter confusion written across her features as she stared at her friends. Her two friends stood rigid, Kevin's cheeks were pink and he was seemingly refusing to look at her, while Amity was the opposite with dark red cheeks, eyes wide, and mouth slightly gaped. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Luz.

"Are you guys okay? Your faces are really red. You're not getting sick, are you?"

"N-No, we're fine. Right Amity?" Kevin stuttered with an uneasy grin. When Amity didn't respond, still too frozen as she drank in Luz's appearance, Kevin elbowed her in the side, shocking her back to reality.

"Y-Yeah! You uh, you just look really nice," Amity laughed weakly. Luz grinned widely and giggled happily at the complement.

"Thanks! You two look nice as well!"

The trio were in their swimwear, getting ready to have some fun in the sun. Amity wore a one-piece pink swimsuit, Kevin wore a pair of black swim trunks and blue t-shirt, and Luz wore a purple two-piece, a totally innocent choice of attire that had her friends smitten.

"So, what do we do first? I had my clones bring a ton of stuff from my workshop, so anything's on the table."

"How about we do some snorkeling!" Luz exclaimed with a grin. "I _loved_ that one time we went snorkeling back in the human world. And I'm sure there's a ton of cool underwater life here!"

"There aren't any, like, killer monsters, or sharks with lasers, or some other kind of bullshit in these waters, right?" Kevin asked as he turned to Amity.

"Close to the shore? No. But the further we go out, the more likely we will see something dangerous. We just have to play it smart and not go out too far," she said, and Kevin nodded in understanding.

"Snorkeling it is then. And if we run into trouble, I'll just use my water bending to keep us safe," Kevin said as he clapped his hands. "Clone Nine, the snorkeling gear, please."

As ordered, clone Nine came up to the trio and proceeded to hand them something each. Amity stared at the pink square in her hand, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Candy?"

"A special kind of candy," Kevin answered as he and Luz chewed and swallowed their squares. "When I was younger, I watched a cartoon about a kid genius who made special gum that allowed him to breath underwater. I made my own version; it'll allow us to breath and talk underwater for the next hour."

"Kevin's a kid at heart, and a giant dork," Luz teased, causing Kevin to scowl at the insult. Luz giggled before running off towards the water. "C'mon slow pokes! Last one in the water in a rotten egg!"

The duo stayed behind a bit deliberately, their eyes drifting south as Luz ran towards the water. Kevin felt his blush deepen before a clone handed him some tissue, which he passed towards Amity.

"You're bleeding, again," Kevin said, snapping Amity out of her staring. She muttered a quick 'thanks' as she took the tissue and wiped her nose clean.

"This-this isn't weird, right?"

"What? Uh, no, no it's not. Looking is… completely natural," Kevin said before clearing his throat. "C'mon, let's catch up before she gets into trouble."

"How come you don't freak out or get a nose bleed from seeing her like… like _that_?" Amity asked, confused how he could compose himself so well.

"After seeing her half naked plenty of times, you kinda get used to it." Kevin shrugged before following the Latina. Amity nodded at the logic before stopping, eyes widening in surprise before narrowing in anger.

"You've seen _what_ plenty of times?!"

**(Underwater)**

A family of crabs were relaxing on top of a medium sized rock on the bottom of the ocean floor. They were a bit larger than crabs from the human world, with purple skin and rows of spikes sitting on top of their backs. Little bubbles floated from their mouths up towards the ocean's surface as they slept, no fear of predators thanks to the spikes. While asleep, they didn't notice the face that slowly rose from behind their rock.

"Hi there!" Luz shouted, causing the crabs to wake up and scream in fright. They turned, claws snapping, ready to fight off any attacker when all they saw was Luz. They let out little sounds which sounded like they were grumbling in annoyance before they walked off of the rock and away from Luz. The human giggled as she set foot on the ocean floor and started crab walking with them. Amity giggled as she watched before swimming down toward her friend.

"Luz! Leave the crabs alone please; their spikes are full of poison that can kill you instantly!" Amity warned. Luz stopped her crab walk and hunched over, trying to mimic the crab's sound of annoyance before nodding and swimming up to Amity.

"You and Kevin are no fun sometimes. It's always 'Luz, leave the spikey crabs alone' or 'Luz, stop poking the sleeping dragon with a stick' or 'Luz, get your head out of the lion's mouth.' Why can't you guys encourage my reckless behavior once in a while?"

"Because we care about your safety and don't want you to get hurt," Amity answered plainly, causing Luz to pout. "Speaking of reckless, where's Kevin? I lost track of him when he was studying a family of explosive starfish."

Thumping on the ground below them caught their attention, and the two looked down to see a large, blue clam jumping up and down on the ground, kicking up sand as it bounced. There was a strange sound coming from it, and the two screamed in surprise as a blue sword suddenly speared itself through the clam's shell from the inside. The sword cut downwards, opening the clam up, and out popped Kevin with a gasp.

"Kevin!" Luz exclaimed as she and Amity swam down towards the boy. She reached out and grabbed his hand, helping pull him out of the shell. "What happened to you?"

"Do you have any idea what you just did? You just killed a rare, giant clam! The blue ones are females, and they only came around every 100 years to lay their eggs for fertilization!" Amity exclaimed in shock from seeing the gutted creature in front of her.

"Fuck your giant clam! It tried _eating me_!" Kevin exclaimed in anger and disgust as he wiped the clam's saliva and insides off of him. "I was studying some of the local animal life when that fucker got the drop on me and swallowed me whole. But the joke was on her; that wasn't my first time being eaten, so I knew how to escape," Kevin said before reaching through the crack in the clam and pulling out a large, blue pearl. "This is mine now, by the way. I've earned it."

"What did I tell you guys about being careful down here? The waters of the Demon Realm are different from the waters of the human world, and much more dangerous. You never know what could be hiding behind the rocks or inside the sand itself," Amity said with her arms folded across her chest, reminding them both of how a middle school teacher would react to her students misbehaving. Kevin rolled his eyes and stuck the pearl under his arm for safe keeping.

"Oh relax, as long as I'm around, nothing bad is gonna happen," Kevin said in an attempt to calm the greenette down. A large shadow loomed over them and there was a loud _slam_ behind them, causing the two humans to freeze. They turned to see a gigantic, pink tentacle wrap around the dead clam before raising it out of the water; the trio could hear a loud _crunching_ sound as the clam was presumably eaten by whatever this creature was. "I have a very bad feeling about this," Kevin said before another tentacle wrapped around all three of them.

Kevin and Luz struggled against the binding and shouted in surprise as the creature started raising them out of the water. Amity, however, wasn't freaking out or trying to escape, which was odd. Usually, she would be screaming at Kevin right now and demanding he try to get them free.

"Why the hell aren't you freaking out right now?" he asked the witch, who looked as clam as could be.

"Relax; I promise nothing bad is going to happen," Amity said.

Then they were tossed into the creature's mouth.

It was dark and wet inside the creature's maw, and Kevin summoned a weak flame to give them some light. They currently rested on the creature's large tongue, inches away from several rows of razor-sharp teeth. And worst of all, the monster's breath was _terrible_.

"And we're being eaten. Wonderful," Kevin said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm pretty sure this is like, the 10th time this has happened to me."

"I'd rather be eaten than the alternative," Luz said with a shudder of fear.

"You watch too much hentai, I'm cutting you off," Kevin said before turning to Amity. "Mind explaining _what_ is going on right now?"

"This is how she plays with the guests at the beach. Don't worry, you'll enjoy what happens next," Amity said with a small, giddy smile, causing her human friends' confusion to grow. The creature rumbled before a hole opened above them.

"The fuck is that?" Kevin asked before the creature started to shake. He was the first to be shot through the hole, and much to his surprise, when he exited the hole, he found himself in a giant bubble. He ran his fingers across the inside of the bubble and poked it, and he was surprised when it didn't pop. He could hear screams coming from below and watched as Luz and Amity soon followed in bubbles of their own.

Like underwater, three tentacles wrapped around their bubbles, and Kevin was finally face to face with the creature. It was a gigantic, with an oval shaped head, bright pink skin, and a giant, singular yellow eye. It reminded him a lot of the purple trench monster from the first Spongebob Squarepants movie, only with more tentacles. The creature smiled down at Kevin and the others before tossing them from tentacle to tentacle, juggling them.

"Amity, explain, _now_ ," Kevin ordered as he was tossed back and forth from inside his bubble.

"This is the Barbbrood, but beach goers just call her Gertrude," Amity answered with a laugh as she was tossed around. "Every day, she visits the beach to play with the guests. She's been doing this for about 20 years now!"

The Barbbrood, or Gertrude, as the residents apparently called her, started shuffling and throwing the three of them around faster and faster while simultaneously grabbing more willing attendees to play with. Luz and Amity laughed in delight as Kevin cursed repeatedly, sometimes in a language Amity wasn't familiar with. Gertrude tossed them into the air before placing her tentacles on the beach, allowing the three of them to roll down them. Amity's bubble was the first to make contact with the beach; it popped instantly upon touching the sand, freeing the witch as she landed perfectly on her feet.

Luz shortly followed, her own bubble popping and she landed on her feet. Her momentum would have sent her face first into the sand had Amity not caught her in time. The Latina looked up and grinned at Amity as the witch held her close, causing the greenette to blush.

Kevin was the last to make landfall, and he continued cursing as his bubble popped and sent him bouncing off the sand like a stone over water. Eventually, he came to a screeching halt and landed on his side. He groaned as his clones came over to help; one grabbed the pearl to put it with the rest of his belongings while two others helped Kevin to his feet before dusting him off. He batted them away before dusting himself off as he approached his two friends.

"Can we agree to _not_ do that again?" he asked, leaning his head towards the left and tapping the right side of his head, causing sand to fall out of his ear. "So what's next? I vote we do something that _doesn't_ involve a giant-ass sea monster," he said before a loud whistle suddenly rang in his head, making him flinch.

"Hooooold it right there!" Clone Three exclaimed from right behind Kevin. The clone wore a pair of bright and vibrant red shorts, a white t-shirt with the word ' **LifeGuard** ' in big, bold red letters, and a red visor cap. "What do you three think you're doing?"

"I-I have so many questions right now I don't even know where to start. Why the hell are you a lifeguard? _When_ did you become one? I never told you to do that!"

"Nevermind all that. What are _you_ doing playing around without any sunscreen?" Three asked, causing Kevin to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that what this is all about?" he asked before Three grabbed him by the ear.

"You may not care about your own health, but your clones do! Now c'mon you!" Three said as he started dragging Kevin away. "You two aren't off the hook either. Apply this to yourselves," Three said while tossing them a bottle of sunscreen. Luz caught it with ease and they watched as Three dragged Kevin away.

"Welp, his clones know best, I guess. Sit down and I'll put some on you," Luz said, surprising Amity and causing her to flush.

"Luz I'm not a child, I can do it myself."

"Yeah, but what about your hard-to-reach spots? I'm sure I can get my fingers deep inside where you can't reach," Luz said, causing the witch's blush to darken.

"Phrasing!" they heard Kevin shout from off in the distance.

"Shut it!" Amity hissed at the human teen.

"Make sure to curl your fingers and flick the—OH SHIT!" Kevin ducked as a ball of fire was thrown his way. As he ducked, the fireball hit and barreled through several of his clones, destroying a total of eight of them with one shot. "You're so mean!"

"And you're _so_ annoying!" Amity shouted back as Luz grabbed her hand and guided her down onto the towel. She sat down as requested, grumbling over Kevin's stupid and highly inappropriate jokes and comments. She heard the cap of the bottle open and waited for Luz to start. She yelped when something surprisingly cold hit her back.

"Sorry! Is it cold? Just relax for a second; you'll get used to it."

Amity nodded and tried her best to relax. She felt strong fingers dig into her back, spreading the sun screen against her pale back. Luz worked diligently, making sure to cover every inch of Amity's back that was exposed. Amity hummed as she let the human do with her as she pleased, sometimes leaning into Luz's finger because she liked the feeling of them gliding against her. She bit back a moan as Luz started on her shoulders; it felt like a massage.

"You're being such a good girl, Amity! You're doing a good job, I'm proud of you!" Luz giggled, and Amity felt a shiver go down her spine as a result. It wasn't from the cold sun screen; was it from what Luz had said? Did... Did she _like_ being called a 'good girl' and being praised by Luz?

Titan help her, she was a mess. Could things get any more embarrassing?

In short, yes, yes they could. Because she could feel Luz inch up and start on her ears, and the second the human's magical fingers touched them, she melted in her hands. Amity leaned into the calming touch, and before she could stop herself, a purr could be heard coming from her throat. Her eyes snapped open at that, and she quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands, face turning a very dark red as Luz gasped.

"You _purr_ when someone touches your ears?"

"W-What? N-No, of course not! That's ridiculous!" Amity tried to argue, only to be drowned out of Luz squealing in delight.

"Let me touch them again!"

"Wha—No! Luz, stop!" Amity felt the human pounce on her back and started touching her ears yet again. More purrs emitted from the back of the witch's throat, and she refused to lean into the touch as she tried batting away the giggling human. "L-Luz! Please stop!" she begged with a small whimper, causing the human to freeze and scramble to get off of her friend.

"S-Sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Luz asked worriedly as Amity breathed in and out, trying to calm her wildly beating heart.

"N-No, you didn't. W-Witch's ears are just sensitive, and you really shouldn't touch them without asking," Amity lectured. "Plus... purring is really embarrassing! I _don't_ want to do it in public!"

"So does that mean you wanna do it when we're _alone_ ," Luz whispered in her ear, causing the witch to shiver from feeling her breath on her sensitive ear.

"That-that is _not_ what I said!"

"No, but you definitely implied it," Luz giggled as she handed the flustered witch the bottle before laying down. "My turn!"

Amity grumbled to herself as she opened the bottle, muttering something about how the old Luz would _never_ make such embarrassing or crude comments in the past. She had a feeling Kevin and his big mouth and perverted mind were to blame. What in the name of titan had he taught her in the mere nine months they had known each other?

Amity did for Luz as the human girl did for her. She started working on her back and felt the human shudder under her touch, probably from the cold lotion. She paid no mind to it and continued her work, fingers dancing across caramel skin, sometimes lingering at certain spots when she could feel the human's back muscles. The girl had definitely worked out in the nine months they had been apart.

The witch blushed heavily and nearly choked on the air when the human below her openly let out a small moan. She saw Luz was glancing back at her with a prominent, mischievous smirk and twinkle in her eye. She growled in annoyance, not paying attention to her hands as they glided in the human's sides. Luz started to laugh as Amity accidentally dug into her sides, surprising her. She took her hands away, allowing the human to calm down for a second before digging into her sides again, making her laugh uncontrollably once again.

Apparently Luz was ticklish... _perfect_.

Amity continued her assault, grinning to herself as the human thrashed and laughed from her fingers. She could hear Luz try to make breathless pleas for her to stop, but she wouldn't show any mercy, not after Luz messed with her ears or made Kevin-level jokes. One Kevin was bad enough; she did _not_ need to deal with another.

Eventually, Luz rolled onto her back, tears welling in the corner of her eyes as she continued to laugh. Amity moved with her, climbing on top and straddling her waist to keep her from escaping as she continued her attack. Luz tried to reach up to grab Amity's ears as a counter, but the witch grabbed her by the wrists and ended up pinning her hands above her head.

After another minute or two, Amity decided the human had had enough and stopped her tickling, allowing the human to finally take a deep breath to calm herself. Amity watched Luz's chest rise and fall with every breath, face flushed red from all the laughing she had done. Eventually she let out a small giggle, and Amity cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Couldn't you have least bought me dinner first before getting me into this position?" Luz asked with a small smile. "Not that I'm complaining; I'm loving the view right now."

Amity froze, blush returning in full force as realization finally dawned on her over their current position. She was on top of her crush, pinning her hands above her; a complete opposite of some of the dreams she had had.

"What's wrong, Miss Blight? You have me completely under your control; don't you want to take advantage of it?" Luz asked in a silky-smooth tone, causing a shiver to run down Amity's spine. She leaned up as best as she could with a smirk on her lips. "Or, would you rather be under mine?"

From the sidelines, Kevin watched the whole scene transpire.

"This is like a bad set up to a shitty 70s porno. Wait, technically I set this whole thing up. Would that make me the director?" Kevin asked himself.

"Is there a reason you're by yourself on a crowded beach talking to yourself about porn?" a voice asked from behind. Looking to his right, he smiled when Boscha, in a yellow two-piece, laid out a yellow beach towel next to his own before sitting down. "Wait, when the hell did you dye your hair?"

"Yesterday. I was hanging out with Emira and Edric and they kept pestering me about dyeing my hair. Eventually I gave in and let them," Kevin said while running his hand through his new blue locks. "Ya like it?"

"You look like a fuckboy," she answered bluntly, causing Kevin to laugh at the unexpected answer. "But... it's cool, I guess," she mumbled the last bit, but he could still hear.

"A fuckboy? As in, a boy you'd like to—" Kevin started to say before Boscha slapped her hand over his mouth, her cheeks turning a dark red.

"Finish that sentence and I'm setting you on fire," she threatened with a glare. She could feel him smiling into her hand before she let him go. "Can't you go one day without making an inappropriate or stupid joke?"

"Hmm, nope, don't think so. I think I would actually, literally die if I go one day without meeting my 'at least one inappropriate joke' quota," he said, causing the three eyed girl to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I've told you that you're insufferable before, right?"

"And yet, you can't stay away from me. You've got it baaaaaad for me," he teased. He didn't flinch when a small flame poofed right in front of his face.

"Say another word, and I'll burn you alive."

"Kinky."

The witch pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a loud, exasperated sigh of annoyance as he laughed. How someone could be so cute _annoying_ and obnoxious was beyond her; perhaps it was a human thing?

He did have a nice laugh though... not that she would _ever_ admit it out loud.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" she asked, and he nodded once he calmed down from his laughing.

"Sure, shoot."

"Why are you wearing a shirt at the beach? Not many guys do since, ya know, it's the _beach_."

"Wow, you're eager for me to take my clothes off. Can't you at least wait until we get to my place?" he joked, and laughed again as she pushed him, her face practically glowing red. "No but seriously, I'm... a bit self-conscious, ya know?" he said, surprising her.

"What in the name of titan do you have to be self-conscious about? With the shit you say, I didn't think it was possible for you to feel shame or embarrassment," Boscha said. Kevin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before looking over both of his shoulders to make sure no one was closeby. "If I show you, you promise not to laugh or say something stupid or tell people? Only other person who knows why I'm self-conscious is Luz."

"Yeah, sure. I won't say a thing," she said, more confused about why he was being so secretive. How bad could it be?

He took a deep breath to calm himself, trusting her words. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled down, just slightly. Her eyes widened and she flinched from the sight, a reaction he had come to expect; it's how most people reacted. From the angle she could see his upper chest, which was riddled with jagged, miscolored, and horrid scars of countless shapes and sizes. Some were large slices and others were jagged zig-zags. "All over my back, stomach, and chest, in case you were wondering."

"What happened to you?" she asked softly as he let go of his collar, letting it snap back into place around his neck.

"Not every dimension I've been to has been friendly."

"Every dimension?" she asked, and Kevin smacked his forehead in realization.

"Right, you weren't there when I told Amity. Uh, how do I explain?" he hummed and clicked his tongue, trying to find the best way to explain or represent what he was going to talk about. Finally, he ended up drawing a circle in the sand. "Okay, so this right here is your dimension, filled with witches, magic, demons, and everything else. And this right here represents Luz's dimension," he drew another circle, this time roughly an inch away from the original one. He then drew a line from one to the other, connecting them. "And, thanks to certain factors like Eda's portal, these two dimensions are connected. While they're connected, they're different. _Every_ dimension is different; doesn't matter if the change is big or small, no dimensions are the same. In this dimension, you're a witch and Luz is a human. I'm sure there's a dimension where it's reversed, where you're the human and she's the witch," he said, causing Boscha to shutter at the horrid thought of not being a witch. Not being able to do magic sounded like a fate worse than death.

"Obviously, these aren't the only dimensions. There're, well, countless of them, an infinite amount, and they're all connected." He drew more circles before drawing one alone at the top and placed the letter 'N' inside it. "This is my home dimension, and from it I've traveled to other dimensions."

From his home dimension, he started drawing a line from one circle to another before stopping at his original circle, which represented her dimension. "Some dimensions are peaceful—" at random he drew little heads with a halo above them in some circles "—and others, well, they're not. Some are in states of war when I arrive, or getting attacked by bloodthirsty demons, or invaded by aliens—you get the gist." In the other circles he drew heads with little X's for eyes.

"When I arrive in dimensions like those, I help out however I can. And, as you can see, sometimes it doesn't end well," he breathed in and breathed out again before grabbing his chest. "These scars are a reminder of what I've been through, the sacrifices I've had to make. The first few I didn't really care about, but the more and more I've received, the more self-conscious I grew. Sometimes I feel like a freak or a monster because of them."

"I-I'm so sorry," she muttered, not expecting any of this. It was a lot to unpack, and she really did feel bad for him. "If you travel to different dimensions, what about your family? Don't you have a mom or dad or something? Don't they miss you?" she asked, causing him to smile sadly.

"I haven't had a family for a long time."

Oh…

 _OH_!

"That's one of the reasons why I left my home dimension; there was nothing left for me there. Well, one of the reasons. The other I'd prefer not to say," he muttered the last part under his breath. "Some dimensions I considered staying in, but none of the people there really cared about me. Some saw me as cannon fodder, someone they could send into a dangerous area because they knew anyone else wouldn't be able to make it. I truly thought I would always be alone, but that was before I came to Luz's world. She was the first person who genuinely cared about me, who saw me as a person and not a weapon; she makes me feel like I belong here. When she first saw my scars, she wasn't afraid or showed disgust or anything like that; she hugged me, said I was beautiful as is." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"So, are you happy you came here?"

"I am, yeah. I've met some amazing people here, like Luz, Eda, Amity, Willow, Gus." His fond smile turned into a teasing grin when he turned to stare at Boscha. "And yeah, I guess even you," he said.

Boscha could feel her heart flutter at that as she smiled right back, her cheeks darkening a tad. "Despite you being unbelievably annoying and always making dumbass jokes, I _guess_ I'm happy I met you too. And...I don't think you're a freak or monster or whatever for having those scars. If anything...I think they kind of make you look cool...or whatever," she was quick to add, and it was his turn to blush this time.

"Thanks, that means a lot…" he trailed off, not really sure what else to say, causing an awkward silence to fill the air. He had thought today was just gonna be him, Luz, and Amity hanging out at the beach, with some teasing of Amity sprinkled in. He hadn't expected to tell his whole life story to the girl he liked _tolerated_. Tolerated. She was still an annoying brat that he loved to tease and embarrass. This heart-to-heart didn't change anything; he was still going to tease her about her _obvious_ crush on him, and he was sure she'd continue making death threats against him.

But...he would admit she looked nice in yellow.

The ground started to rumble underneath them, and they watched as Gertrude frowned suddenly before letting out a noise of... pain? Discomfort? It was hard to tell what it was, but the look on her face told them she currently wasn't feeling well.

"She doesn't do that normally, right?" Kevin asked the witch next to him.

"No, no she doesn't," Boscha said. The noise, it sounded _very_ familiar, like she had heard Gertrude make it before. "Hey, what day is it?"

"Uh, the 25th I think? Why?" he asked, watching as all three of her eyes widened in surprise, and a bit of fear it seemed.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, oh _shit_ ," she repeated to herself as she stood up, causing Kevin to raise an eyebrow at how she was reacting to this information.

"Mind filling me in on why you seem so freaked out?"

"We have to go, _now_ ," she said, reaching down and grabbing his hand before yanking him to his feet. He was surprised by her reaction and let her drag him away for a few feet before planting his feet firmly onto the ground, stopping them both.

"You're more eager than I expected," he joked, causing her to turn and glare at him.

"Enough with the stupid jokes! I'm trying to save you, dumbass."

"What the hell from?" he asked and noticed as she turned her attention away from him to look past him, eyes widening in horror. She grabbed his head and turned it around so he could see.

"From that," she answered, his own eyes widening in shock from the sight.

A tsunami sized wall of water, its color no longer a cool and calming blue but an angry, bloody red, was currently heading straight for the beach. Current beach goers were quick to gather their families as they ran for their lives past the human and witch teens.

"Oh the fuck is that?" Kevin asked, sounding tired from having to deal with even _more_ Demon Realm bullshit. He really should've stayed in bed this morning. Taking a vacation seemed more and more appealing every day.

Boscha was quick to act, seeing as how it was too late to run away to safety, and cast a spell circle. From the ground rose a yellow bubble that closed around the two, trapping them inside and keeping them safe as the tsunami finally made landfall. It crashed upon the shore, tearing through and taking away any belongings that had left behind by the other attendees. Kevin watched as his clones were swept away as well, all of them getting destroyed by the sheer power the tsunami had. Boscha's bubble held strong and didn't budge, taking the full brunt of the water's force. The two were fully submerged under the red water, so thick it completely obscured their vision of the outside world.

After a few minutes, the water's level started to drop, and it went away as quick as it came, back into the ocean. Once they were in the clear, Boscha dropped her bubble, freeing them from its confinement. The once tan-colored sand of the beach was now soaked red from the water, besides the spot where Boscha's bubble had been.

"You mind telling what that was all about?"

"Ok, so... you know how Gertrude is a girl, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And, remember how I asked you what time of the month it was?"

"Hard to forget when it literally happened like a minute ago, but yes. But I fail to see how the two...are connected…" Kevin trailed off, realization slowly but surely hitting him like a train. His expression shifted and turned from confusion to disgust. "Oh _no_ , please tell me that wasn't—"

"It was."

"Ew! Why-What-EW! What the _fuck_? Why would she come here if it happens around the same time every month?" Kevin asked before he remembered something. "Oh shit. Luz! Amity! Are you guys okay?" he turned to where they once were and saw a bubble of purple Abomination sludge in their place. The bubble opened and fell apart, revealing Luz and Amity, safe and sound, prompting Kevin to let out a sigh of relief. "I _hate_ the beach."

**(Several hours later. Amity's secret library room)**

"And, here I thought I couldn't get any more scarred for life than I already was. Once again, this dimension had proven me wrong," Kevin said as he kicked his feet up onto the table. "At least you and Luz got to feel each other up. So I guess today counts as a win?" he said, causing Amity to splutter and blush.

"We weren't 'feeling each other up'! We-we were just applying sunscreen to one another, nothing more, nothing less."

"And you pinning her hands above her head was what, exactly?" he asked with a smirk, causing her to groan and bury her reddening face into her arms.

"That was...shut up! Go flirt with Boscha or something!" she hissed at him, causing him to laugh.

"I would, but staying here and teasing you is way more fun," he said with a grin. "Now c'mon, let's pick your next option. We only have a few more left, so make it count."

Amity grumbled as she stood up from her desk and made her way to the board. She eyed the final four options, feeling her gut twist with anxiousness and nervousness as she looked at them. It was hard to imagine they had already blown through six of the original ten, and so far, she hadn't had a lot of luck. Swallowing her nerves, she picked up the marker and circled her next choice.

"Alrighty then. Well, if we're done for today, I'm gonna head out. It's my turn to cook tonight and if I'm late, I'll have to deal with King's whining again," Kevin said as he stood up from the chair.

"Not so fast. We need to talk about something first," Amity said in a tone that made the temperature in the room drop drastically, causing a shudder to run down Kevin's spine.

"Ominous tone, temperature in the room dropping," Kevin listed off as he turned towards the witch, a furious fire in her eyes. "You're pissed about something."

"You've seen _what_ plenty of times?" Amity growled as she stalked towards Kevin, a threatening aura radiating off of her. "What do you _mean_ that you've seen her half naked plenty of times?!"

"It's not what you think! It's _not_ what you think!" Kevin tried to argue as he slowly backed away from the girl. "And, really? I said that _hours_ ago. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Answer the question," she said, tone turning demonic.

"Okay, okay! So earlier this year during the Spring, Luz's hometown was hit by a bad storm that knocked the power out for a week, and if that wasn't bad enough, a really awful heatwave hit the town next. I was the only one on the block with power, so she'd come over to escape the heat."

"Half naked though?" she asked, and watched as Kevin opened and shut his mouth several times, trying to find the best way to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Look, look. Luz and I are... very, _very_ comfortable around each other. We have next to no shame when it's just the two of us. So, she would come over fully clothed, and then she would... ya know, _lose_ some articles…" he trailed off he watched flames spark to life in her hands. "I never asked her to do it!"

"You never stopped her either!"

"I... you got me there! But am I not the true victim here? Sure I got a show, but I was the one who had to deal with the smell! Let me tell you, her feet alone could probably kill someone with how bad they smelled. And—"

_Thump!_

Kevin blinked at the sudden sound and looked down, staring at Amity's now unconscious body as it twitched, blood flowing freely from her nose, just like when Luz wore her Grudgby jacket. His facial expression turned from confusion to disappointment when he realized what had happened.

"Oh come on now. This is just embarrassing, even for you," Kevin said as he walked over to the unconscious girl before picking up the glass of water that sat on her desk. "Oi! You horny little bastard, wake up!" he shouted while splashing the water on her face, causing her to wake up with a gasp.

"Wha-Wait, what happened?"

"You passed out from me talking about Luz's feet." Kevin shook his head in disappointment. "So, smell and feet do it for you, huh? I don't often judge people for what they're into, but feet is _definitely_ one of the things I judge."

"Hey, don't shame me for this! It's totally natural!"

"Am I gonna have to invest in a spray bottle and use it on you whenever she's barefoot?" he asked, half joking, half serious. He yelped and ducked under a weak fire ball that had been thrown at his head. "Not cool, Blight! You could've hit me!"

"That was the idea!" she shouted, fireballs forming in either hand before she tossed them again. Kevin dodged them again before running out of the room, with Amity close behind continuing to throw them at the human teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The "giant clam" and "oi wake up" scenes were definitely my favorite scenes from this whole chapter. I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did, and I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter overall. :)**
> 
> **Y'all finally got some more info about Kevin. Hope you enjoyed that part, it was fun to write and I was happy to finally say some things about him. There's still more I'm keeping secret, but it will be revealed one day.**
> 
> **I can't really think of what else to say? Check out my Instagram ghost509_ to check out the art I post, and check out my bio for my linktree account to you can check out what other websites I'm on. Thank you all for the recent support, I hella appreciate it!**
> 
> **Join me next time when Kevin and Boscha make an embarrassing bet, and Luz shows her Banshee pride. See ya in chapter 13!**


	13. Grudgby: Deal With The Devil (Kevin Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hexside readies to face off against Glandus High, Kevin is forced to join the Grudgby team. Kevin and Boscha make a bet, and Luz learns something _very_ interesting about witch anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Some of you may hate this chapter, but even if you do, please read the bottom notes. I have a important question to ask you all. But first, here are some scenes that I cut from the chapter!  
>  \----------------------------**
> 
> **"Stop. Talking," she growled, her whole face a shade of dark purple from his stupid comments.**
> 
> **"Gah! You got it in my eye! Which is-"**
> 
> **"Don't say it!" the two girls shouted in unison.**
> 
> **"-what my ex used to say! I'm on fire right now! I'm like my friend Zuko when his dad challenged him to agni kai."**  
>  \-------------------------
> 
> **"C'mon, say what you'll do to me. I need to be punished after all, don't I?" he asked with a sultry grin, short-circuiting Boscha's brain.**
> 
> **"Okaaay, well I'm gonna leave before anything happens," Amelia said as she got up from the chair and headed for the door.**
> 
> **"Nothing is going to happen!" Boscha shouted, horrified by what Amelia was saying.**
> 
> **"No, no, it's okay, you can stay. I don't mind you watching."**
> 
> **"Watching what?!**
> 
> **\--------------------------------------------------**
> 
> **tw// Luz and Emira kiss, tongue**

The air inside of Hexside was filled with an excitable energy as students ran up and down the halls, sporting their Banshee pride with blue and yellow clothing, some even with the Banshee mascot printed on the front or back. Two boys in particular were especially excited for tonight's game; they were on the second story, with one boy looking like a minotaur and the other a golem of stone. They screamed in each other's faces and bashed their foreheads together before the minotaur boy lifted the golem boy over his head and threw him out the window, breaking it. Kevin watched as the golem boy landed in a bush and stood back up before he let out another cheer and charged through the stone wall, running back down the hallway screaming in excitement.

"Am I missing something? Why is everyone so excited?" Kevin asked as he grabbed a book from his monster locker before its mouth closed shut. He joined Luz and Amity as they walked down the hallway to go to class.

"Our Grudgby team won a game last Friday, and today we're going up against our rival, Glandus High. Students here tend to get more... _excited_ when we face off against them," Amity said, watching and flinching as two girls bash their foreheads, knocking themselves out. "This is usually as bad as it gets."

"Well, at least they're more tame than humans are when it comes to sports. I can't count how many times humans have practically burned their cities down because their team lost, or in some cases, won."

"Why would humans burn down their city if their team wins?" Amity asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Humans are...weird sometimes," Luz said, trying to be as nice as possible with her explanation. To be honest, she didn't really know the answer herself. Humans could be such a mystery.

"That's putting it nicely," Kevin muttered. "Humans are batshit crazy sometimes over the dumbest of things. Personally I've never seen the appeal of sports; I'd rather do anything else with my time than play or watch them."

"I take it that means you _won't_ be coming to the game tonight?" a voice asked from the side, causing the three to stop in their tracks. Kevin grinned as they turned to see Boscha leaning against one of the lockers.

"Awww, does the team captain want me to come and cheer her on? That's so cute," Kevin cooed, causing the witch to scoff in annoyance, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"In your dreams."

"I can't say what happens in my dreams because we're in school right now. Just know that chocolate syrup is almost always involved," he said with a wink, causing the pink witch to splutter. Amity let out a noise of disgust as Luz laughed.

"Easy there, big guy, I'm gonna need you to dial it down a bit," Luz said as she tugged on his sleeve.

"What? At least I didn't mention the stuffed unicorn. That's when things get _really_ freaky."

"You're probably the nastiest person I've ever met," Boscha said as she stood beside the boy, joining him and the others as they journeyed off to class.

"Well maybe one day you'll let me show you how nasty I can _really_ be," he whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Her blush deepened, turning her cheeks a dark purple.

"Down boy, down! Leave the poor girl alone; you're making her blush," Luz said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the three-eyed girl. "You're lucky none of the teachers are around to hear what you're saying. The teachers here can be really strict sometimes."

Right after Luz said this, an Abomination smashed through the door of one of the classrooms. The Abomination teacher, a short man with green, chin-length hair flowing down the sides and back of his head and a large bald spot on the top, rode on the back of his monster. He, along with his Abomination, wore matching outfits to show their Banshee pride. He screamed and the creature mimicked him by letting out a loud roar before they took off down the halls, smashing through the wall that led to the cafeteria.

"I think they're a bit too preoccupied right now to care about what I say and do," Kevin said before digging into his bag and lifting out his flask. He definitely needed a drink before heading to his Illusions class; as much as he liked Gus, the little dude asked _too_ many questions about humans. He started to drink and used his free arm to keep Luz away as she tried grabbing it.

"As much as I love the spirit the students and staff are showing, I'm afraid it's all for nothing now," someone sighed behind them. Kevin froze before quickly hiding his flask under his arm, and he and the others turned to see a sad-looking Principal Bump approaching them.

"What's wrong Principal Bump?"

"What? Why?" Boscha asked, shocked and totally caught off guard by the sudden announcement.

"Some of our players have come down with a case of the headcrabs and are currently being treated for it in a neighboring city. The only available players we have are you and Amelia, and I doubt I need to remind you that there must be three members to a team."

"Well, why can't you just substitute Amity in?" Luz said. "She used to be the captain after all. Wouldn't she be the best choice?" she asked, but Bump shook his head.

"That's right, you weren't here when it happened, so you don't know. Well first off, ever since its creation, Grudgby has been a female-only sport. While you were gone, there were some protests, complaints, scandals, and a riot or two here and there over who should be allowed to play Grudgby. Eventually all the schools in the Demon Realm came to a vote, and officially made Grudgby a coed sport. Now there must be two girls and one boy to every team, and as you can undoubtedly see, most of the male students here are very, uh, _lackluster_ ; which is the nicest possible word I can use without getting fired."

"What he means is most of the boys here have zero Grudgby playing capability, so he'd rather forfeit than get embarrassed by them," Boscha said, translating for Bump so he wouldn't have to actually say what he wanted.

Luz let out a small 'ah' of acknowledgement before pursing her lips, as she tried coming up with an idea. Her eyes drifted towards Kevin as he stared out the window, sneaking in sips from his flask, uncaring about the conversation at hand. She grinned before slapping his back.

"Kevin will do it!" she exclaimed, shocking Kevin back into reality and causing him to do a spit-take, covering Bump in his drink.

" _What?_ " he and Boscha exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah! I mean, you guys need a boy to play on the team, right? Well, Kevin is a boy, and with his powers, I'm sure you'll beat Glandus High without a problem! Everybody wins!" Luz explained.

"Yeah, everybody except for _me_! I mean, what is this? The plot to a shitty mid-2000's live action Disney movie set in high school? Are we gonna have to sing and dance too?" Kevin rolle his eyes. "Plus, there's the fact that I _don't_ do sports."

"Don't, or can't?" Boscha asked snidely.

"I...fuck you, that was pretty good," Kevin grumbled, causing Boscha to chuckle. It wasn't often he was at a loss for words or couldn't think of a comeback, so she was going to savor this short-term victory. "Regardless, I refuse to play. This is too cliche, even more me."

"Mr. Kevin, would you mind explaining to me why you've brought a prohibited substance into my school?" Bump asked as he wiped himself clean and tried wringing his clothes free of the liquid. "You are aware alcohol is forbidden, correct? Even more so since you're underage? Hand me your flask this instant."

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise as looked down to his flask and back up to Bump. He did this several times before turning towards and chucking it through the window, breaking the glass and sending it flying clear across the schoolyard.

"What flask?" he asked, causing Bump to give him a deadpan expression.

"What were you hoping to accomplish from that?"

"I...don't know, actually. I panicked," he said with a chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"So on top of bringing a forbidden substance into my school, you've also decided to break a window because you panicked?" Bump asked before an idea struck him, causing him to smile in a way that made Kevin wary. "Mr. Kevin, I'm going to give you a choice. You can either play on the team and I forget everything that you've done today, or I can expel you."

"Mmm hmm, interesting offer. Expel me for how long, exactly?"

"For eternity."

"Uh huh. Welp, it's been fun guys, but I guess I'm getting expelled." Kevin shrugged before turning and starting to walk away. He didn't get far as Luz, Amity, and even Boscha grabbed the back of his shirt and arms before dragging him back.

"He'll do it," Luz spoke on his behalf.

"Oh come on! Why does no one ever care about _my_ feelings?"

"Quit your whining and just accept the deal. I'm not exactly happy about spending any more time with you either, but it's not like Bump is going to ask any other guy to join the team," Boscha said.

"That's because every other student here is just a secondary character that no one cares about," Kevin said before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Luz giving him her puppy-dog-eyed stare, and he sighed. He could never say no when she broke out her secret weapon. "Bloody fucking hell. Fine, I'll do it," he grumbled, causing Bump to smile.

"Wonderful, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. The game is tonight at six. Don't be late," Bump warned before walking away.

"Well, we solved one problem at least," Amity said.

"Oh yeah, wonderful," Kevin said, "except for one teensy, tiny, little problem: How the hell do you play Grudgby?"

"Well, we have eight hours until the game, that's plenty of time to teach you how to play," Luz said before gasping, a twinkle in her eye. "Montage time!"

"Oh god, not another one," Kevin said, turning pale before Luz grabbed his and Amity's arms. She dragged them down the hallway and around the corner in the blink of an eye, leaving Boscha behind.

**(Several hours later)**

"And _that's_ how you play Grudgby. More tea?" Luz asked as she poured more tea into Kevin's cup. The trio currently sat on a blanket on the Grudgby field; Luz wore an otter onesie, Kevin wore a wolf one, and Amity wore a bunny one. On one end of the field a group of clowns and other performers were gathering their supplies in order to leave, and on the other side a pentagram of fire was burning into the grass.

"So basically each team has a goal, and we gotta throw the ball through the enemy's goal to score a point. Whoever scores the most points wins," Kevin said before he took a sip. "Why did we do all that random shit and waste several hours when it literally took you five minutes to explain to me how to play?"

"I don't control what happens in the montage or how it plays out," Luz said before taking a sip.

"I...can't argue with that logic," Kevin said. "So, do we just play with our bare hands? Or, just our feet? Or, is magic allowed?"

"Using your magic is allowed, but there will be magical obstacles that pop up here and there to make things more difficult," Amity explained. "Pretty much anything is allowed as long as you don't injure the other team."

"Also, there's the Rusty Smidge that you can find. If you do, you instantly win; that's how Boscha beat me, Amity, and Willow when we played against her last year," Luz said bitterly, still irritated that you could win in such a cheap way.

"That's so lame. What's the point of even playing when you can find it and win instantly? That seems so cheap," Kevin said. "What does it even look like?"

"It's a golden beetle with six black legs, two black arms, and at the top of its head is a teal circle with a black pentagon in the middle," Amity said, describing the Rusty Smidge in great detail. "Normally there's only one, but since this is a big game, there will be several decoys in the field, and each will have a different effect. One will take away points, another will freeze the finder until one of the teams scores a point, and so on. So try not to get tricked."

"Score points, don't let the enemy score, don't get duped by a fake Smidge. Sounds easy enough," Kevin said confidently. "How long do these games usually last?"

"It depends; usually two hours, sometimes longer," Amity said, and Kevin had to forcibly stop himself from flinching from the answer.

"I see...hey Luz, mind getting us some more tea? We're all out," Kevin asked, and Luz nodded happily before grabbing the teapot.

"Sure! Be back in a sec!" she said before standing up and zooming away to get more tea, leaving Kevin and Amity alone.

"This definitely throws a wrench into our plans," Kevin said, and Amity nodded in agreement.

"What time did you say the reservation you made for Luz and I was?"

"Seven, and believe me, it took a lot of string pulling to get you guys this reservation," Kevin sighed.

For today's plan, Kevin had gotten a reservation at the famous "Demonsio," a high class restaurant located in the Boiling Isles. It's ranked in the top five restaurants across the Demon Realm, and it takes months, even years in a few instances, to get a table. It took a lot of planning for Kevin to get a reservation, including calling in a few favors, paying some people off, and making some people disappear (only temporarily, mind you). He and his clones had even had to stage the fake kidnapping of the headchef's kid, who Kevin 'saved' in order for the chef to be in his debt.

"What has she said about this? Have you even asked her yet?" He asked, and Amity shook her head.

"I haven't, but she already said she wanted to come support you tonight. I'd hate to make her choose between us," she said, and Kevin hummed in acknowledgment.

"Okay, okay, we can still make this work."

"How? A high school sports game doesn't exactly scream 'romantic,'" Amity said.

"True. Let's see." Kevin hummed to himself, snapping his fingers as he usual did while trying to come up with a plan. After a final snap, he thought of something. "Kiss cam!"

"Kevin, this is a high school game, not a professional one. There _are_ no kiss cams."

"True, but Bump owes me for doing this. I'll pull a few strings and try to get it set up," Kevin said. It was a shame that Bump didn't have any kids or a spouse (that Kevin knew of, anyway). Nothing worked better and got Kevin whatever he wanted like a fake kidnapping. "Just make sure you're sitting next to her in case I can actually pull this off."

"This is, without a doubt, the dumbest idea you've ever had. But I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope," he answered simply, causing Amity to sigh.

This was going to be a long day.

**(Several hours later. Hexside locker room)**

"Will you stop squirming? I'm gonna accidentally poke your eye out with all your moving."

"I can't help that I'm ticklish! Why do I need face paint anyway?"

"It's Banshee tradition to wear face paint. Now quit your whining before I strangle you," Boscha threatened as she continued putting face paint under his eyes.

"Jokes on you, I _like_ being choked," he said, feeling great joy in seeing her splutter and blush from the sudden and unexpected comment. It was always fun embarrassing her.

"Why are you like this?" she asked, and watched as he started to smile. "What now?"

"Nothing, you're just really cute when you blush," he said, and his eyes widened in surprise when she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Stop. Talking," she growled threateningly, her face turning a darker shade of purple. She could feel him smile and felt something press against her hand. "Ew! Did you just kiss my hand? Gross!" she exclaimed while pulling her hand back and wiping it on his shirt.

"I mean if you want, you could turn around and I could kiss something else," he said with a wink, and laughed as she froze, blush darkening yet again.

"Uh, are you two done flirting?" Amelia asked, having been silent this whole time as she watched the two with great curiosity. She and Kevin hadn't spoken to one another since he started attending Hexside, so what limited knowledge she had about the human came from Boscha's constant and neverending rants about him. He seemed nice, definitely a flirt and pervert like Boscha had said, but she couldn't see him being a 'menace' as her pink-haired friend had claimed.

"We're not flirting!" Boscha shouted, embarrassed and appalled that her friend would say such a thing. "And you! Say another word and I'll...I'll…" she trailed off, unable to think of anything to say. What _could_ she say? Any threat she would use, he'd just turn into a stupid and inapppriate joke. She watched as he grinned deviously and leaned forward, head resting in his hands. "Just shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You were going to though! Whenever I say something or try to threaten you, you always twist it into one of your stupid jokes! It's infuriating!"

"You know what's really infuriating? How pretty you are when you're mad," Kevin said with a smile, causing Boscha to groan in annoyance.

"Could you two take a break from...whatever _this_ is so we can go over some strategies?" Amelia asked, trying hard not to smile from how Boscha was reacting. She had never seen the girl struggle like this before; it was honestly kind of sweet and adorable.

"Right, right, let's talk about some strategies and our placements."

"I'll take up Boscha's rear end," Kevin said, smiling and raising his hand to volunteer. He felt something slither around his back and was caught off guard as a large plant vine was wrapped around his mouth like a piece of rope, silencing him.

"Oh thank titan, you're a saint, Amelia," Boscha sighed happily. "But as much as he's annoying, he is partially right. I want dumbass here playing defense."

"Defeee!" Kevin exclaimed, muffled by the vine.

"Yes. As much as this pains me to say, your power set or whatever you wanna call it is ideal for defense. You can summon walls of stone or use the air and other shit to block the enemy when they try to score."

"Bt defeee s brng! Yur jus scr tha I'll gt mre pnt tn yu," Kevin said, vine still muffling him.

"I'm so going to regret this, but let the idiot speak. I could barely understand any of that," Boscha said, and Amelia nodded understanding before loosening her vine just enough for Kevin to pull it over his head.

"Thank you. I said defense is boring and you're only putting me on it because you're scared of me scoring more points than you," he said, and Boscha let out a sharp laugh at his cockiness.

"You're fucking _mental!_ You've never even played before and yet you think you can score more points than me? The literal captain of the team?"

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just talking shit to annoy you? There's only one way to find out," he said, eyes gleaming dangerously. "Let's have a bet."

"A bet?"

"Sure, let's up the stakes, have some fun. If you win, I gotta do whatever you want, and vice versa. How about it? Or is little miss team captain scared of the big bad human?" he asked in a teasing tone, purposely trying to get under her skin. And, judging by how her third eye was twitching violently, he was getting the job done.

"Tch, fine, I'll play your stupid little game," she said. "When, not if, _when_ I score more points and beat you, you'll have to...be my servant, for the next _month_. You'll have to do whatever I say, when I say it. That includes not making a _single_ joke, and to _really_ mess with you, no drinking," she said, taking great joy when his smug grin was wiped off of his face and replaced with a scowl.

"Sure, just take away two of the things that keep me sane in life," he said, clearly not amused. "But this _was_ my idea, so I'll agree to it. I'll be your servant or slave or whatever for a month _if_ you beat me. Now, for what _I_ get when I win," he said with a grin that did _not_ help ease her nerves. There was no telling what sick, twisted thing he had in-store in that sadistic and perverted little mind of his. "I get to touch your ears for a minute."

Their reactions to his prize were unexpected, to say the least. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Boscha blush at his request, her eyes wide from surprise. Amelia stood behind her, fiddling with her hands, an awkward aura now surrounding her. He knew his request sounded odd, but to receive such confusing reactions made him intrigued. "Am I missing something? You guys are acting like I just said she has to become my wife or something. What's the big deal with me playing with her ears?"

"Well, touching and playing with a witch's ears is a very... _intimate_ act," Amelia said, trying to find the most appropriate word.

"Like, sex level of intimate? Kissing level? What are we talking about here?" he asked.

"It's hard to gauge it, but in-between I guess? Probably more towards kissing than sex itself, I suppose. Witch's ears are super sensitive to touch, so we tend to only let close friends, family members, or significant others touch them. Or healers, if we're experiencing pain like an ear ache," Amelia explained further. Kevin let out a small 'ah' in understanding, as a couple of his exes like Polt and Jiro were the same way with their ears. If touching a witch's ear _was_ as big of a deal like Amelia made it seem, he'd have to come up with another idea of what he would get if he ended up winning the bet. As much as he absolutely _loved_ messing with the pinkette, he wasn't going to make her do something she didn't want to do. He was an asshole, sure, but even he had standards and lines he wouldn't cross.

"Deal," Boscha said, surprising her teammates.

"You sure? I'll change my thing if you want," he offered, but she shook her head.

"I'm sure. This'll just give me even more incentive to try my best and make sure you don't beat me," she said confidently. Kevin shrugged and hopped off the table.

"May the best witch win," he said, sticking his hand out for a shake to finalize the bet. She would've accepted it, had his hand not burst into flames suddenly. "Oh, uh, sorry about that, it's a force of habit. Whenever my friend Alastor and I would make deals, we would set out hands on fire; it was a demon thing," he explained, shaking his hand until the fire dissipated. Once the fire was no more, the two shook hands, finalizing the deal. There was a sudden buzzing from inside the room, and the three turned to stare at the door. The light above it turned green, signaling to them that it was time to play. "Let's get this cliche 'fight against our rival school' trope over with."

**(Out on the field)**

The stands were full of screaming and cheering fans who were psyching themselves up for what would surely be an amazing game. Not one single seat was left open as they were all filled by students, faculty, and families, each showing their school pride by wearing their respective colors; blue and yellow for Hexside and purple and white for Glandus.

"Wooooo! Go Hexside! Show them who's the best!" Luz cheered from the stands, standing on top of her seat while waving flags she was holding onto for Gus while he went to go get snacks. "Kick their but—whoa!" she exclaimed, foot slipping off of her seat and sending her falling down to the ground. A pair of arms caught her, stopping her from crashing into the metal bleachers, and she stared up into the golden eyes of her savior. "My hero!" she giggled, causing Amity to blush.

"A-are you okay?" she asked, lifting Luz up and back into her seat. The human nodded, causing the witch to sigh in relief. "That's good, but please be more careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Sorry, I'm just really excited! It's been forever since I've seen a Grudgby game. I'm pumped!" Luz said while pumping a fist into the air, causing Amity to smile. The human's energy and excitement were infectious, just like her smile and laugh. Her smile froze as Luz leaned on her shoulder, staring up at her with a warm and sweet smile. "Thanks for coming with me by the way, it means a lot."

"N-No problem," Amity stuttered, giving the girl a shaky smile. She hated how nervous and awkward she got when Luz touched her. Why couldn't she be like the Amity of her dreams and fantasies? The one who _never_ panicked or froze when Luz started eating he— _'Okay! Now's the time to think about that!'_

"Gay!" two separate voices shouted, and Amity scowled as she turned and glared at her siblings. Emira and Edric had decided to join them, with Emira sitting next to Luz and Edric sitting on the other side of Emira. _Why_ they had to sit here out of all places she didn't know, but she had a good feeling it was just to mess with her.

"Shut up!" Amity hissed before Luz suddenly jumped back onto her feet.

"Hey look, it's Kevin!" she exclaimed as all the Hexside fans cheered as their team exited out of their hallway. "Wooooo! Go Kevin! Show them who's boss!" she shouted excitedly.

' _Oh god, she's like mom back when I was in little league,'_ Kevin thought to himself, cheeks turning red from embarrassment as he turned and waved at Luz, who excitedly waved back. It was embarrassing, sure, but it did give him a warm, fuzzy feeling to have someone cheering for him, and it did bring back what few fond memories he had of his childhood before the 'incident' happened. _'Head in the game, Kevin. You've got a bet to win,"_ he thought before turning back to the field.

He watched as the Glandus team exited their own hallway, allowing him to see what exactly they would be dealing with. Leading the team was a green-skinned girl with short, dark green hair. A long, darker green horn protruded through her forehead and stood proudly and at attention. She had giant green eyes and frog-like lips. Following her was a boy with light blue skin and black hair that covered his eyes. He was the tallest of the three and stood at about six foot even if Kevin had to guess. And in the back was a pale girl with short yellow-blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker markings on each cheek.

' _So we've got a Tsu knockoff, a hentai protagonist, and fem Naruto. And here I thought China had shitty ripoffs,"_ he thought to himself as the two teams stood opposite of each other on the field.

The referee stood off to the side of the field to avoid any danger and looked over both teams, making sure they were ready before he blew his whistle.

From the middle of the field a hole opened, and the ball was shot high into the air. Before the other team could move an inch, their view and path were obstructed by a wall of fire courtesy of Boscha. A vine broke through the ground and shot up into the air, wrapping around the ball before bringing it back down and dropping it into Boscha's hands. She cocked her arm back, setting the ball ablaze and readying to throw it, only to become confused from sudden screeches of pain. She brought her hand forward, eyes widening in surprise as she realized that the ball no longer sat in her hand, but instead had been replaced by a little pink, fuzzy creature with no limbs, two giant blue eyes, and two little white antennas with much fluffy balls hanging from the end. The creature, named Watapon, screeched in pain from being set on fire before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

"Thanks for the ball, Boscha!" she heard Kevin shout from behind. She and Amelia turned to the boy with the hall in his hand, a giant turtle made of metal with a device on its back standing in front of him. Kevin placed the ball on the turtle's back and took a step back, watching as the device on its back rose a few inches, aiming straight for the opposing team's goal before it fired. "Fire in the hole!" he shouted, causing the turtle's eyes to glow red. A devastating _boom_ echoed through the area as the turtle fired the ball, forcing Boscha and Amelia to duck to avoid getting hit. A wall of stone and a wall of ice were summoned by the enemy team in hopes of protecting their goal, but the ball smashed through both with ease before entering their goal, giving Hexside its first point and causing its fans to cheer.

"Nice shooting bud," Kevin said, patting the turtle on its nose and getting a mechanical roaring sound of thanks in return. When he looked up, he smiled at the fury in Boscha's eyes as she stalked towards him, prompting him to meet her halfway. "Cool, right?"

"You can't just take the ball from me to score a point," she growled at him.

"All's fair in love and war, hon," he said with a grin. "Hope you're ready to lose our bet. With Catapult Turtle by my side, there's no way I can lose," he said confidently. Boscha looked behind him and watched as the ground beneath the monster started to crack. She pointed behind him, causing him to look behind; the two watched as the ground below Catapult Turtle opened, revealing a giant mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, one of the many traps that could be found on a Grudgby field. The mouth swallowed the turtle whole, destroying it. "No, my turtle!"

"Can you focus for _five_ minutes, please? C'mon, we need to win this thing," Boscha said as she dragged Kevin away before he could start the mourning process. "Besides, don't you have more monsters you can use?"

"I mean, yeah. But some of them aren't...the brightest," Kevin said, trying to be nice.

**(Monster Montage: Incident 1)**

"I said _stop_ the ball, not slice it!" Kevin shouted up at his monster, a giant, stone statue with two swords. Kevin had summoned this creature, appropriately named 'Giant Soldier of Stone', to guard their goal; unfortunately the soldier had went above and beyond the call of duty to stop the ball and ended up slicing it in half. Hexside had been penalized several points as a result. "Go sit on the bench and think of what you did!" he ordered while pointing to the bench. The soldier lowered its head in shame and walked towards the bench before plopping down onto it, crushing it.

**(Monster Montage: Incident 2)**

"Silver Fang you little shit, get back here!" Kevin shouted as he chased his gray furred wolf monster around the field. The wolf had the ball held firmly in its maw and was running around the field, easily and happily avoiding both teams and the numerous traps hidden on the field.

"Why'd you even summon a wolf to help?" Boscha asked as she summoned a wall of fire, cutting off Silver Fang's path and forcing him straight into Kevin's arms, capturing him.

"I thought it would be funny," Kevin said as he tightened his grip on the squirming wolf. "Fang, drop it!" he ordered, causing the wolf to whimper before he let go of the slobbered covered ball. "Now go sit next to Soldier and think about what you did." Letting Silver Fang go, the wolf scampered off and laid down beside Soldier of Stone.

**(Monster Montage: Incident 2: Trap Card Edition)**

"Where's the goddamn ball?!"

"I don't fucking know! The better question is, why did I think using this card was a good idea?" Kevin asked as several giant, black top hats, each with a golden question mark on the front, spun around the field, switching places with one another to keep the two teams guessing. He had intended for Magical Hats to distract the enemy team, _not_ hijack the ball and keep it hidden from him.

"Well? What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Suffer?" He shrugged before one of the hats flew above them and landed on top of Amelia. The hat whisked her away and began switching places with the others, albeit they could easily identify which one she was in, on account of her muffled screams.

"This is the _definition_ of a shitshow. I hope you're happy."

"I mean, kind of?"

**(Ending of the 3rd round. Score: 65 to 33)**

"One round left and we're up by 22. And guess who's winning our little bet," Kevin said with a little grin, causing Boscha to roll her eyes.

"You're winning by _one_ point; don't get cocky. We still have another round left to go, so anything can happen," she said with a small growl of annoyance.

Aside from the _numerous_ times Kevin's monsters had run amok, Hexside had done a good job at continuing to increase their lead over Glandus. So far Kevin had scored the most with 25 points, Boscha wasn't far behind with her scoring 24, and Amelia had cleaned up the rest by scoring 16. Boscha was confident that normally she would have more points and be ahead of Kevin by _miles_ , but with his monsters, he always had the numbers advantage. Plus he had stolen the ball from her a few times, which still annoyed her, that dirty cheater. She shuddered at the thought of his hands anywhere _on_ her body. The question is, was it out of disgust, or something more? Not even she could tell at this point.

The giant screen above the crowd swapped away from the scores momentarily and started showing an eldery couple that was attending. A heart formed around them and miniature hearts of pink and red started filling the screen, the words 'kiss cam' appeared in big pink letters below. The couple laughed from being shown and shared a quick kiss, causing the crowd to cheer. Boscha raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"This is a highschool game. Why in the name of titan is there a kiss cam?"

"Oh, I set that up," Kevin said casually, staring up at the screen. Boscha let out a small 'ah' in understanding, his words not fully registering with her until a few seconds later, when her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a shade of dark purple. In a state of panic and anger, she cocked back her fist and punched Kevin square in his arm. "Ow! What was that for? I didn't do anything this time!"

"You fucking pervert! You set this up so we could make out, didn't you?"

"Wha—no! Although that would've been a good idea," he said, making her blush darken. "But no, I set this up for Luz and Amity, not us."

"Oh," she said, realizing she _may_ have overreacted, just a bit. "Uh, sorry about that. But wait, why the hell did you do this for them?"

"I've been _trying_ to get them together, but something always pops up and gets in the way."

"And your plan is to have them kiss at a highschool Grudgby game?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you stupid or just _really_ bad at romance?"

"This wasn't my idea. They were _supposed_ to go to a fancy dinner, but you guys roped me into playing and Luz wanted to come support me, so I had to improvise," he explained. "Managed to slide some snails Bump's way so he would allow it and paid off the dude in charge to make sure he'd get Luz and the green-haired girl next to her on screen."

"So you paid Bump titan knows how much so he'd allow a kiss cam, then paid the dude in charge to make sure Luz and Amity would be shown, that way they can kiss, and what, announce they love each other? Do you realize how dumb this whole plan is?"

"...I was on a short time frame." He shrugged, knowing this whole thing was stupid, but sometimes you just gotta play with the cards you're dealt. He continued watching the screen as it continued showing different couples, until eventually Luz was featured on the screen…

WITH THE WRONG BLIGHT.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose when he saw Luz had been featured not with Amity like he intended, but with Emira instead.

"Probably should've specified _which_ green haired girl that was sitting next to Luz."

"I mean, yeah probably, but to be fair this isn't my fault. I never anticipated Emira would sit next to Luz. Amity can't blame this one on me," he said, watching as Luz's eyes widened from being shown on screen, her cheeks darkening from her blush. Emira too was surprised from being shown, but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with a smirk. She turned her head and winked at someone (Amity, if Kevin had to guess) before Luz turned to her, probably to tell her she didn't need to do this if she didn't want to. But didn't get the chance to say a word before Emira grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her forward, smashing their lips together for everyone to see.

"Amity is going to kill her, then you."

"Probably. For now I'm just gonna sit and enjoy the show," he said while sitting back, watching as Emira got _really_ into the kiss, a hand on the back of Luz's head to deepen it as the poor Latina sat there frozen like a statue, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Somehow they got wider and her blush darkened as her cheek started to bulge. "And now, she's using tongue. This would _definitely_ not be allowed on Disney channel," he said, his own eyes widening and cheeks darkening when he saw some movement in Luz's throat. "Damn she's _really_ getting into it! There goes the PG13 rating I was going for. This is even making _me blush_."

"I feel violated just watching this," Boscha said before raising her finger threateningly just before Kevin could say something. "Don't say it!"

"I was just going to ask if all witches had long tongues, or is it based off of genes like horn and third eyes?"

"If I answer, are you going to make a stupid or inappropriate joke?"

"More than likely," he answered truthfully, causing the witch to sigh.

"I'm going to regret this, but for the most part, yes, many witches have long tongues."

"Oh...so if I wanted you to tongue fuck my throat, you could?" he asked.

"I-wha-ju-w-WHAT?" she exclaimed with a splutter and even squawk because _how the fuck was she supposed to respond to that_.

"I said—"

"I know what you said, _don't_ say it again!"

"You two give off a really weird vibe," Amelia said after she scooted away from the two, not wanting to be near...whatever _this_ was. "It feels like one minute you wanna kiss, and the next you wanna rip each other's heads off. It's not toxic, but it feels like some cliche trope from a show about teenage angst or something. I recommend a couple's counselor or something."

"We aren't dating!"

"Yet," Kevin said, smiling as Boscha glared at him. "Wow, are they just _now_ stopping?" Kevin asked, watching as Emira _finally_ let Luz go and pulled away, allowing the girl to finally gasp for much needed air as the witch gave her a flirtatious smile. The smile was quickly wiped off of her face as a fist suddenly flew in from the side, striking her cheek and sending her flying back in her brother's arms. The last thing shown on screen was Amity wrapping her arms around Luz protectively and pulling her back, glaring at her sister with murderous intent before the screen changed to show the scores again. The ref blew his whistle, signaling for the teams to return to the field. "Looks like we're up. Try not to be too upset when you lose our bet, okay hon?" he asked with a smirk before getting up and walking towards their side of the field. Boscha growled and grabbed Amelia's arm as she walked past before she pulled her back.

"Help me."

"Please don't drag me into this. I don't want to be involved in whatever weird human mating ritual you guys have going on right now," Amelia pleaded.

"Hey! Who went to your little brother's play with you when no one else would?" Boscha asked with a glare, causing the greenette to sigh.

"You did."

"Exactly! I lost four hours of my titan-damn life because of that play! You _owe_ me!" Boscha said, and even though she still looked reluctant, Amelia nodded, agreeing to help. "Good. Trip him, trap him, do _whatever_ you can to keep him from scoring. I do _not_ want him winning this bet!"

"Is him touching your ears for a minute _really_ that bad? Or, are you just afraid that him showing you some physical affection will only further cement the fact that you like him? And, you fear him rejecting you and potentially never talking to you again, which makes you scared that you'll lose the only person you ever truly felt comfortable around? Which is stupid because he clearly likes you back?" Amelia asked, causing Boscha to blink a few times from surprise because _wow_ , she wasn't expecting getting called out like that. Yet again she didn't know what to say.

"Guys! C'mon, we can't start without you!" Kevin called from the field, saving her from having to reply to Amelia.

"Calm down, we're coming!" she shouted back as she and Amelia stood from their seats. "Just keep the ball away from him," she told Amelia, choosing to ignore their previous conversation, causing the greenette to sigh and nod once again in understanding. The duo made their way to the field and stood on their respective sides. The pinkette could see that the human was already looking through his cards, trying to see which one would help out the most. She glanced to Amelia and nodded at one another before staring ahead at the other team, readying themselves for the whistle.

It was blown shortly after as a hole opened in the ground, suddenly shooting the ball high into the air. Kevin went to run forward to summon a monster when he suddenly couldn't move his feet, sending him falling down to the ground with a loud yelp, his cards scattering amongst the grass. He looked back, a growl escaping him once he saw his feet entangled in some vines.

"Sorry Kevin!" Amelia apologized, using her vines to snare his feet while also using some to grab the ball before handing it off to Boscha.

"Have fun losing the bet," she sneered down at him before she and Amelia ran ahead to score a point, leaving Kevin behind.

"Oh so summoning a monster is cheating, but having your little friend is _perfectly_ fine? That's so dirty... dirty Boscha, ha, better save that imagery for later on tonight," he said to himself, summoning a knife in one hand and using the other to lean back as he bent his legs, allowing him to cut his feet free.

While he did so, his other hand slid slid and touched something and he froze when he saw he was touching one of his cards. "Oh fuck, who did I summon?" he asked, picking up the card and turning it before groaning in disdain. "Oh shit, not him!"

A swirling vortex of blackening clouds started to circle overhead as a strong wind suddenly blew through the area, nearly knocking several people off of their feet or out of their seats. Thunder boomed as lightning forked across the dreary sky before a stray bolt suddenly crackled down and struck the field, causing the players to shield their faces from the debris and smoke. A crazed, almost cartoony, chuckle rose from the slowly dissipating smoke, revealing a skeletal figure with dark blue bones, a large pair of wings on its back, and two bright, crazed yellow eyes. The skeleton started to let out an uncontrollable, neverending giggle as it peered around the area, searching for something, or for someone.

"The hell is that?" Boscha asked as Kevin got back to his feet.

"That's a toon monster. They're crazy and unstable, unlike their counterparts. Nobody move," he told her in a calm and quiet tone, freezing on the spot as the skeleton's eyes landed on him. "Hey bud, been a while," he greeted the crazed skelton as it let another laugh, its head twisting and doing a 360, sending a shudder of fear down many spines in the crowd. "Still crazy as ever I see. So, I didn't _mean_ to summon you. Could you, I don't know, let me destroy you and—hey, wait, put that down!" Kevin said as he watched the unhinged skeleton pick up a card. The monster gave a scary grin as a stray bolt of lighting hit the card in its hands like a lightning rod. It quickly died down, revealing a green book in the monster's hands. "Don't you _dare_ open that book, you little shit!"

Toon Summoned Skull laughed as it opened the book, revealing a pop up of a scary looking castle, along with a graveyard and field of fog. Like when it was summoned, a strong gust of wind suddenly started blowing through the area as toon after toon monster started flying out of the book. Red Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, and countless others let out their respective giggles, laughs, and roars as they were finally freed from their toon prison. Blue Eyes Toon Dragon was the last to be released, and with a maniacal giggle opened its mouth, causing blue energy to form. Tossing its head back, the tiny dragon snapped its head forward and launched a blue beam of destructive energy straight at the person who had kept it trapped for so long: Kevin. The human was about to summon a wall of stone in hopes of protecting himself before he was tackled out of the way, causing the blast to hit the ground and cause a giant explosion, leaving a massive crater in its wake. The dragon's fellow toons started to use their own special attacks, causing the crowd to scream in panic as many started to flee.

"Why the hell did I let Pegasus talk me into taking those stupid toons!" Kevin groaned as he laid on the ground, something weighing him down. He looked up, and smiled when he saw Boscha sitting on top of him, as she was the one who tackled him out of the line of fire. "Now this is a view I could get used to."

"Now's not the time," she hissed down at him, ducking her head down on reflex as another blast hit the ground close by. The majority of the crowd had already dispersed besides the few brave enough to stay behind and try to fight off the invading cartoon characters.

"So later on tonight? Because fantasizing about it is nowhere near as good as the real thing," he said before something behind the blushing pinkette caught his attention; a giant clam and a flash of light blue. Kevin 'eeped' and summoned a small wall between his legs, blocking an arrow that surely would have skewered his manhood. "It was a one time thing, get over it!" he shouted at Toon Mermaid. The toon let out a small 'hmph' and crossed her arms before she and her clam flew away, with many toons following so they could continue their path of mischief and disaster. A mess that Kevin would surely have to clean up later.

What they left behind were broken and partially destroyed stands, a burnt and destroyed field, and children who were more than likely traumatized for the rest of their lives. Luz and company were safe inside a magic bubble Emira and Edric had quickly summoned, and the few witches who had stayed behind were safe as well. Slightly beat up from the toon's overwhelming strength, but alive nevertheless.

"Well, at least no one got hurt?" Kevin said right before Amelia fell down next to the duo, hair and clothing burnt as she let out a small cough of black smoke. She raised her hand weakly, showing off something that gave off a golden glint. The Rusty Smidge, albeit dirty and burnt to a crisp, sat in her hand.

"I-I found it after that black dragon with red eyes attacked me," she said, letting out another cough of black smoke.

"We win!" Kevin cheered as he raised his hands into the air. Not even a second later did the giant screen come tumbling down to the ground with a loud _crash_.

**(Locker room)**

Despite the toon attack and the area being destroyed, Hexside had been declared the winner on account of Amelia finding the Rusty Smidge. While the Hexside fans were happy with the outcome, the Glandus fans were far from thrilled due to their loss, especially since it was because of the stupid Smidge, of all things. And, speaking of stupid things…

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you," Boscha growled threateningly. She and Kevin were in the locker room alone, since Amelia had left them a few minutes ago. Kevin didn't flinch or falter; if anything, his smirk just widened as she threatened him. He found it cute.

"Why the hostility, hon? I'm just smiling. Can't I smile?"

"With a mind like yours, no. Titan knows what thoughts are swimming through that cesspool of perversion right now," she said. "Do you _really_ want this? Isn't there anything else you want?" she asked.

He hummed, thinking, before snapping his fingers with an idea. He started digging into his backpack before pulling out two objects, both of which horrified her. "I've always wanted a cat maid," he said with a smile and light pink dusting his cheeks, a maid outfit in one hand and a pair of cats ears in the other, leaving the pinkette slack jawed.

"You've gotta be shitting me. Why do you have a maid outfit?!"

"For emergencies."

"What kind of emergencies—" Boscha stopped herself and started massaging her temples. She realized there was no point in questioning Kevin or what logic he had (or lack thereof, in this instance). "Just forget it. Can we get this over with please?" she said, summoning her scroll before setting a timer for one minute. "One minute, no more than that. If you go over, I _will_ throat punch you. And don't make that into a joke!" she exclaimed, stopping him before he could utter a word. She watched as he raised his hands in surrender and nodded before she made her scroll disappear. "Alright, c'mere you freak. Just, please be gentle," she said as he approached.

"Funny, haven't heard that request in a long time."

"Be quiet."

"You're nothing like my ex Loona. She liked it ruff," he said, referencing his she-wolf demon ex from hell.

"Will you shut—" she started to say before getting cut off as she felt something brush against her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine and her cheeks to darken. She stopped talking after that, knowing full well that if she tried to speak some kind of embarrassing noise would escape, and she would _not_ give him the satisfaction.

"Awww, you're blushing. Well aren't you the cutest little—" he started to say when he felt a quick tap to his stomach, not strong enough to cause him any sort of pain or discomfort, but just enough to send him a warning; if he made another stupid comment, he was getting decked. So he zipped his lip and continued what he was doing, a cheeky grin plastered on his face as she glared up at him.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight off the sudden urges and instincts that were getting ready to kick in. She could already feel a familiar feeling bubbling in her chest, the same one she always had when he was near, now intensified by his ministrations. When she felt him hit _just_ the right spot behind her right ear, she finally lost control. A low rumbling started in the back of her throat and a loud purr to finally escape her. She refused to open her eyes; she could already imagine the shit-eating grin he must have right now, or that mischievous twinkle in those gorgeous stupid brown eyes of his. She loved hated every second of this, hated that it was him of all people that was doing this, hated that _he_ was the one that was making her feel _good_. She hated how much she was secretly enjoying this. Why him? Out of the countless witches and demons that plagued this realm, why did she have to like the human? Titan, fate really could be such a cruel bitch sometimes.

' _Heh, Luz was telling the truth,'_ Kevin thought to himself, loving, cherishing the sounds she was making in his hands. The purrs, her blush, the way she was smiling all made his chest ache and stomach flutter. She really was beautiful. And she really did remind him a lot of Loona and the time they had spent together in hell. The she-wolf demon had a rough exterior that he had eventually cracked and broke through. She however just wasn't as much of a prude as Boscha was. But still, he found her reactions, her blushes and stutters and the way she always froze up when he made an inappropriate joke, absolutely adorable.

A beeping sound interrupted them, bringing the duo out of their respective little worlds. Kevin tried to not let his disappointment show, but rules were rules, and a minute has passed. He let goof the witch's ears, but was surprised when she suddenly latched onto his hands before placing them back on her ears.

"C-Can you keep going? Just, for a little while longer?" she asked, surprising him further as she started nuzzling against his palms. There was a look in her eyes that he was familiar with, a needy, desperate look, one of craving, of need. But, it wasn't the same eyes that some of his exes like Loona would give him. No, this was something different. The desperate look and plea, the nuzzling of his hands despite her acting like him touching her was the end of the world earlier, the ironclad grip on his hands, needy, fearing that he would let go and leave her. It wasn't difficult to figure out the problem.

The girl was touch starved.

Kevin knew the look and mannerisms well, too well, as sad as it was to say. His exes, Raven, Jinx, and Loona had all been touch starved, as were some of the friends he had made during his travels, such as Amélie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix or Lapis Lazuli.

Kevin did as requested and continued his ministrations, enjoying the fact he was bringing the girl some relief to her problem. He could feel her ears do the occasional twitch as he played with them. Her purring grew steady and rhythmic, her nuzzling slowed down and stopped as she opened her eyes to stare into his own. He felt those damn butterflies again and that familiar flutter in his chest.

Suddenly time seemed to freeze, and nothing else mattered besides them right here, right now. She reached up and cradled his face between her hands, thumbs brushing and running up and down his pink cheeks, her own a dark purple. Before they even realized what was going on, before they could even _think_ or consider pulling away and forgetting this whole thing had happened, they started to lean in. Eyes fluttering shut, lips puckering, breathing washing over one another as they continued to lean in, slowly but surely closing the gap inch by inch. They don't need their eyes open to know that they're close, and they can almost feel one another, lips ghosting against one another.

There was a sudden, loud banging at the door, causing their eyes to immediately snap open. As they gazed into one another's eyes, they froze, suddenly remembering their position. With a sudden yelp and scream they leapt away from one another, cheeks dark and eyes wide like deer caught in headlights. They covered their mouths, the ghost sensation of one another's lips still lingering.

"Kevin? Are you still in there?" a voice asked before the door opened, revealing Luz and Amity. The latina cocked her head to the side as she stared at the human and witch, confused by how dark their faces were. "You two okay?"

"Nothing happened!" they exclaimed in perfect unison, furthering the human girl's confusion. Judging by their faces, their body posture, and the panic in one another's eyes, Amity had a pretty good idea what had just happened, and she inwardly smiled to herself; another thing she had to tease Kevin about.

"I didn't ask what happened, I asked if you two were—"

"I gotta go," Boscha said, cutting the girl off as she quickly zipped past the two and exited through the door, leaving a confused Luz, a blushing Kevin, and a smiling Amity behind.

"I interrupted something, didn't I?" Luz asked before gasping, turning back to Kevin with wide and twinkly eyes. "Were you two about to kiss?!"

Kevin opened his mouth to say something before the ground opened below him, swallowing him whole and allowing him to escape Luz's interrogation; for now.

"Hey! You can't escape from me! I know where you live! In the room next to mine!"

**(Several hours later. Amity's secret library room)**

"So, today was definitely interesting…" Kevin trailed off as he and Amity sat in her secret room. The green-haired witch was currently sitting in her chair, arms crossed against her chest as she glared at the wall in front of her. "We won the match, and my clones have hunted and destroyed most of the toons," he said, yet received no reply. "You know, Emira was _really_ into that kiss."

"I know," the witch growled, planning on having a little 'discussion' with her sister once she got home.

"It was kind of hot."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, causing the human to snort at the sudden outburst. "This is all your fault!"

"Wha—no it's not! How was I supposed to know Emira would sit next to Luz? I have powers, yeah, but seeing into the future isn't one of them!" Kevin said, trying to defend himself. Amity went to retort before begrudgingly realizing he had a point; neither of them could've accounted for her siblings to not only show up, but sit directly next to them. She huffed and leaned back in her seat, arms refolding across her chest.

"You have a point," she huffed. "Today sucked."

"I know. Today felt like a filler episode of an anime, or a chapter in a fanfic that focused on couple B more than it did couple A, even though couple A is like, the priority and what the readers or watchers actually care about," Kevin said, and Amity nodded in agreement. "You know if you want, we can just label this a filler day? Like, instead of counting this as one of my 10 ideas, we mark this off and replace it with another idea so it would _still_ technically be 10 ideas?"

"Hmm, let me sleep on it. For now, I'll choose the next one so we can continue as planned until I can make up my mind," Amity suggested, and Kevin nodded in agreement and understanding. Getting up from her chair, she walked over to the board and looked at the few options she had left. How they had gone through so many with _all_ of them failing in one form or another still baffled her beyond belief. The final two options would have to be done on later dates, so she chose the only option she could do sooner rather than later.

"Okay, I'll get the tickets and have a clone bring them to you," Kevin said as Amity sat back in her seat. When she suddenly started to smile at him, he grew wary.

"So...what did Luz and I interrupt in the locker room?" Amity asked, grin widening once she saw the human blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kevin said with a serious face, which wasn't helped by his reddening cheeks.

"Yes you dooooo. You were about to kiss!" Amity teased in a sing-song voice.

"I can't hear youuuu," Kevin said, mimicking her tone as he got up from his seat to leave.

"Kevin and Boscha sitting in a tree!" Amity started to sing as she got up and followed Kevin, fully intent on teasing him as much as she could to get her revenge.

"La la la, can't hear you!" he exclaimed as he tried blocking out her words.

The librarian raised an eyebrow as he watched the two leave, their voices rising as they tried singing above the other. He rolled his eyes and continued putting the books back in their respective places. "Teenagers," he mumbled while shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So I understand that some are you probably didn't like this chapter since it really wasn't Luz/Amity like previous ones were. So, I'm gonna offer you all a deal. IF and only IF the majority of you genuinely hated or were upset with this chapter, I'll up the chapter count of this story and do another one. Like Kevin said, we'll consider this chapter as nothing more but filler, a break from the 'usual programming'. But I'm only going to do so if the majority genuinely hated this chapter. Please don't lie to try and get another chapter, you'll have more Luz/Amity moments in the sequel, and Kevin/Luz moments in the prequel if you like that.**
> 
> **Okay, with that out of the way, let's address something else. I have a discord now! Here's the invite link: https://discord.gg/FNkVD8Gq**
> 
> **That's it for now, I think. Join me next time when Kevin either fights a squid, or the gang sing their hearts out, depending on what y'all want/what I do. See ya in chapter 14!**


	14. Chocolate Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **As Luz and Amity enjoy their camping trip, Kevin tackles the dangers that await them, such as killer bees, a bear, and one very hungry Raccoon.**

As she listened to the sound of bird demons chirping and a soft breeze rustling the leaves high above her, Amity let out a sigh of relief as she basked in the peace and quiet the forest had to offer her. The girl lay on her back, floating around the center of a small lake deep within the forest, the sun's rays peeking between the canopy above and washing over her body. She had always loved the forest; it was a beautiful and quiet place, free from the constant stresses of her life, such as school, her siblings, and worst of all, her parents. Here she could relax and take this time to enjoy herself for once in her life.

"CANNONBALL!"

Amity had no time to react as someone jumped from the small cliff that overlooked the lake and landed a few feet away from her, kicking water high into the air and splashing it all over the teenage witch. She let out a startled gasp from getting hit in the face with water and quickly wiped away the water out of her eyes and nose as the person resurfaced beside her, laughing gleefully.

"Did you see how high I splashed the water into the air? It was awesome!" Luz exclaimed excitedly. If anyone else had done such a thing (especially Kevin), Amity would be throttling them by now for doing such a stupid act and _nearly_ hitting her, but this was Luz. So all she could do was smile and nod encouragingly.

"It's the highest I've ever seen," Amity said, and the happy and proud smile she received from Luz made her heart flutter.

The duo had been out in the woods for a few hours now, having already set up camp before deciding to take a nice and relaxing swim. Amity had always liked camping, as she, Willow, and Willow's fathers often did so when they were younger and still friends. But being out here alone and with Luz, the experience was somehow already 10 times more enjoyable. Truthfully, so far this was been her favorite of the ideas that Kevin has had. Speaking of the human, he was around here somewhere in order to make sure nothing bad would happen during their little day away from city life.

A glint in the trees across the lake could be seen if one was paying close enough attention. Kevin sat on a tree branch, pair of binoculars in hand as he wore what was known as a ghillie suit, a suit often used by hunters and soldiers that would help them blend into their surroundings. As he watched them, he felt a sudden sting against his neck, and slapped the area.

"Motherfucker," he hissed, removing his hand to see if he had hit whatever had stung him. A black and blue mosquito-looking creature laid in his hand, body squished, legs and wings twitching. Kevin watched as the insect stuck one of its legs into its mouth before blowing, causing the bug to inflate itself to its normal size. The bug flew out of Kevin's hand and got to eye level with the boy, letting him clearly see as the bug flipped him off. "Well fuck you too, ya little bugger! Maybe don't be like my one friend Marceline and try to suck my blood!"

The bug buzzed angrily before flying around Kevin's face, causing the teen to try and swat it away. The more it flew, the more Kevin tried to hit it, shaking the tree branch violently as he tried to kill the damn insect. He leaned too close to try and hit it and yelped as he fell off the branch and started plummeting towards the ground. He acted fast and caught himself on a lower branch, stopping his descent with a sigh of relief. The bug flew down to him and stuck its tongue out before flying away. "Maybe I'm a masochist instead of a sadist. I must be if I keep suggesting these ideas I _know_ I'm going to hate."

As he pulled himself back onto the tree branch, Luz and Amity were getting out of the water and drying off with their towels. They started walking on the path that would lead them back to camp the quickest, where they would get dressed and decide what to do next. As they walked side by side through the calm forest, Amity felt something slip into hand. She looked down, blushing red from Luz grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. Luz gave her a wide and brilliant smile, causing Amity's to beat faster than before.

"Thanks again for taking me out here, Amity. I can't remember the last time I've been camping!"

"O-Of course! Thanks for accepting. I figured it'd be nice to get away from everything, you know? E-Especially with my favorite human," Amity said, noticing how Luz's eyes brightened up at what she said, or how the human's cheeks darkened a tad bit.

As the two continued down the path, high above the trees was a purple beehive. A bear cub with dark green fur, three red eyes, and a pair of wings sat on a branch and pawed at the beehive, trying its best to get the sweet reward inside. But the cub hit it too hard, knocking the hive loose and causing it to fall down. The hive would've landed perfectly right on top of Luz's head had an arrow of blue energy not pierced through its outer shell, the force pinning the hive to the tree once more.

Kevin sighed in relief, his bow disappearing from his hands once he saw the girls were no longer in imminent danger. He started following them through the bushes, but a _cracking_ sound caught his attention. He looked up, a look of disdain and annoyance etching its way onto his face as he watched the hive start to crack from where his arrow had punctured it. The hive finally opened, either side falling and splatting onto the ground as the bees inside hovered in the air. The bees looked around, trying to find who had destroyed their home before their collective group of eyes landed on Kevin. They started to buzz in anger and rage before they jetted down towards the teen, stingers ready to skewer him.

Kevin stared at them, unimpressed, as he raised his hand and shot a wave of flames at the oncoming bee attack. He stopped once he was sure they were burned to a crisp only to groan once he saw them shake off his attack and continue their path towards him.

"Really? Fire resistant bees? Literally _fuck_ this dimension!" he shouted, turning and hightailing it away as the bees started to get closer. Once he was close enough, he dove into the lake, causing the bees to stop their attack as they started flying overhead, ready to attack whenever he resurfaced. It would take a few seconds before he did, and the bees were immediately on him, the whole swarm stinging him at once. The Kevin they stung poofed into a cloud of smoke, and while it caused temporary confusion among the bees, they considered their job done and flew off to find a new spot to call home. The real Kevin surfaced soon after, his ghillie suit soaked and ruined, much to his dismay. "I don't get paid enough for this," he grumbled as he swam to shore and started peeling off his suit. "Wait, I'm not getting paid at all!"

While Kevin was dealing with his bee problem, Luz and Amity finally arrived back at their campsite. It wasn't anything luxurious, just a decently sized tent where their belongings were stored, two chairs and a small table for whenever they wanted to eat, and a campfire they had built when they first arrived. On the table sat the food and drinks they had brought, surrounded by a bubble courtesy of Amity, which would keep the smell of the food inside to avoid attracting any animals and would keep any animals out.

Amity sat in one of the chairs, facing away from the tent as Luz got dressed inside. While she couldn't see Luz, she felt turning would be the most respectable thing to do, especially with how unpredictable things could be here in the Demon Realm. As far as she knew, a strong gust of wind or a Griffin of all things could come barreling through and rip the tent away, revealing Luz in all her naked glory like Amity had imagined... wait, no! Not imagined! Amity would never and has never done such a thing! That would be inappropriate and... and... oh leave her alone!

The sound of unzipping tore Amity away from her less-than-appropriate thoughts, and she turned to see the human girl exit from the tent, dried and fully clothed.

"So what do we do next?" Luz asked as she walked towards the witch.

"We could play a game or something?" Amity suggested. "When I used to go camping with Willow and her parents before... _you know_ , we'd usually play hide and seek and stuff like that."

"I love hide and seek! My mami and I would play all the time when I was growing up!" Luz said, smiling fondly at the memories she had of her mother. She should really have Kevin contact Suit to see how things were going and how her mother was.

'We could play if you want? I'll even let you be the seeker," Amity offered, preferring to be the hider; she was quite good at it, as she'd had plenty of practice hiding from her annoying siblings and irritating mother.

"Do I get a prize if I find you fast?" Luz asked.

Amity hummed and nodded, agreeing, as it would give her more incentive to hide as best as possible.

"Awesome! I'll give you a 20 second head start, starting now!" Luz said before she turned away and closed her eyes, starting to count down.

Amity made a mad dash down the path before diverting through the bushes, picking up the pace as she ran further away from the campsite and Luz. As adrenaline pumped through her veins, she tried her best to avoid the twigs and leaves that were scattered on the ground; when she was younger and played with Willow's family, her fathers would often use the broken and snapped twigs and leaves that Amity would step on in order to find her.

"Ready or not, here I come!" she heard Luz shout, her 20 second head start officially over with. The witch dove into a nearby bush, big enough to hide inside. Thankfully the bright green leaves matched with her hair, allowing her to better camouflage herself in the shrubbery. She crouched down, trying to keep her breathing as steady and quiet as possible.

"Where are you?" Luz said in a sing-song tone, her voice bouncing off the trees and echoing through the forest, making it hard for Amity to pinpoint her exact location. She could hear the snapping of twigs and crushing of leaves as Luz tried finding her, and she waited with baited breath as the noises stopped without a warning.

"Where is she?" Amity murmured to herself, peaking through the leaves in hopes of finding the human.

"Right behind you," a voice whispered from behind, and Amity yelped as Luz pounced on her, sending the witch to the ground and landing on her stomach. Hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground over her head as Luz sat on top of her. "Found you, mi amor," Luz purred down at her, making Amity's heart and stomach squirm. She may not understand what Luz was saying in that weird human language, but she loved the sound of it. "So, what's my prize?"

' _My body,'_ Amity found herself thinking, wanting to say before she bit her tongue to stop herself. She really had to stop thinking such things, as one day she was sure to let something slip. The poor girl was pent up, and their current position, one she had often daydreamed about, wasn't helping that ever growing itch. "L-Let me up and I'll show you something that no one knows about, not even Ed and Em."

"Deal!" Luz said as she got off the witch and helped her to her feet.

"Where'd you even learn to sneak up on someone like that?" Amity asked as she dusted herself clean of dirt and leaves.

"The Lion King," Luz said with a grin. While it may not have been her favorite Disney movie, it was definitely near the top of her favorite movie list. Coincidentally, and surprisingly, it was Kevin's favorite movie; the two had watched it countless times back in the human world.

"I have no idea what that is, but good for you," Amity said, having no idea what Luz was referencing. Lion King? As in a king of lions? Or was it a nickname? Human culture could be so confusing sometimes. "Follow me," the greenette said before taking the initiative for once and grabbing Luz's hand.

She led them back to their original path and they started walking down it. It may have been a while since she last visited, but the landmarks from her previous trips were still there to guide her. The large tree with pink moss, the only one found in this whole forest, the triangular rock with a tophat sitting on top of it, an old white sword with a giant blue gem just above its handle stabbed into an old stump that used to be a tree monster before a witch slew it—everything was still there.

They soon came to the side of a small mountain and stopped in front of a large rock. Luz cocked her head in confusion. This was Amity's secret? A giant boulder?

"Cool boulder," Luz said encouragingly, not wanting to offend her friend. Amity snorted at the response.

"It's what's _behind_ the boulder, silly," Amity said as she drew a spell circle in the air. A puddle of purple goo formed in the ground, and from it rose Amity's Abomination. The goo creature looked at its master, waiting for an order. When Amity pointed to the rock, the monster got the message and walked over to its side. Raising both of its arms, the Abomination touched the boulder and began to push. With a gurgled huff, the monster slowly but surely started pushing the boulder out of the way, revealing an opening that was hidden behind it. Luz was surprised when the boulder was finally moved, granting them access. Amity grabbed Luz's hand and pulled her along again as they and her Abomination entered the cave.

The first few steps were illuminated from the light outside, but the deeper they went the darker it got. After a while, Amity's Abomination grabbed a torch that Amity had left from the last time she had been here, allowing her to set it on fire and illuminating the cave. The Abomination took point, walking and leading the two further and further inside.

They soon came to Amity's secret, a large room hidden deep within the mountain. A crystal-clear lake, untouched from the pollution from the outer world, sat in the middle, illuminated by a species of flower growing underneath that glowed bright white. More glowing flowers grew along the cavern walls, the majority being yellow and purple.

"This is amazing!" Luz exclaimed, taking in the sight of the brilliantly lit cave. As she looked around, she noticed something that didn't quite look like it belonged. "Who built that?" she asked, pointing to a small structure made of stone and wood. It looked like a miniature house or shack.

"I did," Amity said. Her Abomination gurgled, offended. "Sorry, _we_ did," she corrected herself while pointing to herself and her Abomination.

"Really? When? And how did you even find this place?"

"Nine years ago maybe? It was during another one of mine and Willow's camping trips. I ended up getting separated right before it started acid raining. I found this cave and summoned my Abomination to keep me company. It rained for a while, so we had to entertain ourselves," Amity said, dragging her fingers against a wall that had Abomination goo smeared and dried on it. Depicted on the wall were four crudely drawn figures from the goo, two adult males and two little girls, representing Willow's parents, Willow, and Amity herself. "Sometimes I come here when my library room isn't enough of an escape. You're the only other person who knows about this place."

"Really?" Luz asked, surprised, and touched that Amity would trust her with such a secret. "Thank you Amity, it means a lot knowing you trust me so much!" she cheered, lunging forward and wrapping the witch in a tight hug. Amity let out a small 'oof' from being squeezed so tightly, but she dared not say a word; she loved and craved this contact. "Ooo, what if we make this our new, ultra secret spot?" Luz asked as she let the witch go.

"O-Our?"

"Sure! Like whenever you want to get away, we can come here, just the two of us! We can come here whenever we want to be left alone and do whatever we want!" Luz exclaimed, leaning against one of the rocks outside Amity's tiny house.

' _Yeah, like me,'_ Amity found herself thinking, taking notice of the shape of the rock leaned on. The rock seemed perfect for her to bend over and let Luz— _'Stop it!'_ she growled to herself, blushing bright red. She really had to get these urges and thoughts under control; she was too pent up. "That sounds like a great idea! We could make this our home away from home, great thinking Luz!" Amity said aloud, praising the human and causing her to rub the back of her head sheepishly. Her sheepish look quickly turned into a bright blush as a growling sound echoed throughout the cave's walls, causing Luz to chuckle awkwardly.

"S-Sorry about that, guess I'm kind of hungry," she said, causing Amity to giggle.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat," Amity said, grabbing Luz's hand and leading her back out, her Abomination close behind.

**(Campsite. An hour later)**

As the sun slowly started to set over the Boiling Isles, Luz and Amity sat next to each other in different chairs near the roaring campfire. They had just finished their dinner a few minutes ago and were in the process of making s'mores.

"You might want to slow down there Luz," Amity warned, watching as the human scarfed down her seventh s'more in a row; the witch herself was only on her third.

"Sorry, they're just so good! Especially the marshmallows! What's even in them?" Luz asked as she crafted her eighth before starting to chow down.

"Ghost souls," Amity said as she roasted another marshmallow. The red soul of a ghost let out a terrifying noise as it was burned and released from its sugary tomb. Marshmallows in the Boiling Isles were packed with the souls of ghosts that could only be released once someone started roasting them.

After her marshmallow was toasted, she created her snack and was readying to eat it until something caught her attention; a speck of melted chocolate and gooey marshmallow was smeared on Luz's cheek, having somehow gotten there from her last s'more. As she stared at it, an idea popped into her head. She weighed the pros and cons of what she was about to do. There were really no pros and the cons were embarrassing herself like never before, but she decided for once to throw caution to the wind. She reached forward, wiping away the mess from Luz's cheek before bringing it back and licking it clean off of her thumb, mimicking what Luz had done to her back during their picnic date. Amity could feel her face boiling from embarrassment. "D-Delicious," she said, trying her best to pull off a flirty smile. The blush on Luz's face made the embarrassing act all the more worth it, and Amity smiled from making her crush blush before she started eating her own s'more.

Luz could only stare, the act leaving her in a state of shock and bi panic, cheeks warm and flushed. She felt a squirming sensation in the pit of her stomach, just like she had during their impromptu dance session back when they had the sleepover. Amity must've noticed her staring and gave her a concerned look.

"You okay Luz?"

"H-Huh, y-yeah I'm f-fine, it's just…" Luz trailed off, distracted by some chocolate on the corner of Amity's mouth. "You have a little something right here," Luz said, gesturing to where the chocolate was. Amity blinked and was readying to clean the area before Luz stopped her. "I'll get it!"

Amity had no time to react as Luz stood from her seat and gently cupped her face. Luz leaned down, and Amity was left frozen, her face turning a bright wet when something brushed the corner of her mouth. She looked down, watching in shock as the human kissed the edge of her mouth. For what felt like forever was only seconds in reality before Luz pulled away, a whimper getting stuck in Amity's throat as she held herself back from trying to lean and follow her crush's lips. She stared at Luz with wide eyes as the human chuckle and blushed.

"Think I got it," Luz said softly, smiling down at the witch.

"Y-Yeah, I think you d-did," Amity somehow managed to stutter out, shocked that her heart hadn't beaten its way out of her chest yet.

"Hmm, did I though?" Luz asked with a small smile before she cupped Amity's face and leaned back down. "I can't really tell. Maybe I should try again, just to be on the safe side?" Her sly smile widened as Amity actually let out a small whimper of desperation and nodded.

"P-Please?"

As Luz and Amity spoke, a pair of eyes from watching them from the trees.

"Well this is a bunch of bullshit," Kevin said as he watched the scene unfold from a tree branch. "They get to be all gay and eat s'mores; meanwhile, I'm here with nothing but my left hand and a granola bar. This sucks," Kevin mumbled to himself bitterly as he unwrapped his only food for the evening. He really should've came better prepared, but in all honesty he was expecting something catastrophic to happen by now that would've ruined the whole evening and made the girls go home. He went to take a bite when rustling from above caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see a raccoon looking creature with a pure white coat jump onto his face, trying to steal his food. The teen's screams were muffled as he tried prying the creature off, his flailing causing him to fall off of his tree branch and into the bushes below.

"What was that?" Luz asked, pulling away from Amity to look around the area to see what all that rustling was.

"I didn't hear anything," Amity said, a dopey smile on her face as her ears twitched and flapped. She didn't know how much Luz had 'cleaned' her of chocolate, and she didn't really care; she was on cloud nine right now.

"Hmm. Maybe I'm just going crazy, or maybe I'm tired," Luz said as she stood up. "It is getting pretty late, maybe we should go to sleep. What do ya say?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah, yeah good idea," Amity said as she was snapped back to reality. Standing up from her chair, she drew two spell circles, one extinguishing their fire and the other putting a bubble around their garbage and whatever food they had left.

Once the fire was out and food and garbage were secure, she turned and followed Luz inside the tent. She watched as Luz laid out two separate sleeping bags, much to her disappointment. When packing this morning, Amity had purposely only packed one sleeping bag, hoping the two could share one and sleep together, just like they did back during their sleepover. But her stupid, albeit loveable and caring, Abomination ended up packing an extra once it saw there was only the one. She had really been looking forward to sleeping in Luz's arm again; the last time she had felt so safe and secure in them, and it was hands down the best sleep she had ever gotten.

"Good night Amity. Sweet dreams," Luz yawned as she slithered into her sleeping bag.

"Good night Luz. Sweet dreams to you too," Amity said as she laid down in her own bag. The two friends closed their eyes, ready to be welcomed by the dreams to come.

**(One hour later)**

"Must, stay, awake," Kevin muttered to himself, eyes fluttering closed and head lolling to the side before it gently smacked against the tree, shocking him back awake. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. Sleep had been scarce for the boy for several days now, what with the constant nightmares caused by... _him_. The bastard had been relentless the past few days, and none of the others were being helpful (ha, as if they ever were in the first place). On the bright side, it shouldn't be much longer until the fucker stopped. He usually only messed with Kevin for two or three days before fucking off and leaving him alone.

The snapping of a twig caught Kevin's attention and he turned to the source, a squawk escaping him as he watched a bear walk into the campsite. This one was far bigger than a polar bear, with purple fur and glowing green eyes. The beast was sniffing around, pawing at Amity's bubble before poking its head against the tent, snapping another twig in the process. Amity was awoken by the sound, her eyes snapping open in shock. She stared at the tent's entrance, annoyed and believing it was a small animal, or worse, Kevin trying to scare her.

"Kevin, if this is another stupid prank, I swear to titan I'll…" Amity trailed off after crawling to the flap and unzipping it. She blinked, heart stopping and stomach dropping as she came face-to-face with the creature.

The creature growled before letting out a terrifying roar, showing off its giant and sharp teeth. Amity screamed, crawling backwards to escape the beast. The bear roared again, standing on its hindlegs and readying to slash the tent. It roared again, this time from pain as something entered its shoulder. It growled and looked to where the pain was coming from before pulling out an arrow. Getting back on all fours, the bear turned and growled angrily at Kevin, who was holding his bow.

"Ah fuck me," Kevin said before turning and running away, leading the bear away as it chased after him. Amity so owed him for all of this!

Between all the roaring and screaming, the commotion woke Luz up.

"Hmm? Wai-What's-Amity!" Luz exclaimed, suddenly wide awake as she fought to get her sleeping bag off before crawling to her friend's side. "Are you okay? What happened? You're shaking like a leaf!"

"B-Bear, big bear, was right outside the tent," Amity said, trying to get herself under control. She knew she wasn't in any _real danger_ ; Kevin was here and had done a pretty good job at keeping her and Luz safe throughout these ideas of his (although he _had_ been the reason they'd been put in danger several times). But still, being face to face with a bear _that size_ was still terrifying. "I-I think I scared it off," she lied, not wanting to reveal it was Kevin.

"Should we leave? That thing could still be in the area."

"We could, but who knows what else is out there? I think it would be safer if we stayed here. I'll summon an Abomination and increase the bubble size to cover the tent as well," Amity said, and Luz nodded in agreement.

Amity stood up and exited the tent, seeing no sign of the bear nor Kevin. She had to reassure herself that he would be okay and drew two spell circles in the air. From the dirt formed a puddle of goo, and her Abomination rose from it; just as the bubble increased in size to cover their campsite. Satisfied, she entered the tent and sat on top of her sleeping bag, not noticing Luz's concerned look.

"Amity, you're still shaking a bit." Luz pointed out. Amity looked down and realized the girl was correct, she was still shaking slightly.

"S-Sorry, I'm still a bit shaken up. All those teeth…" she trailed off, shuttering from the memory of the bear's maw so close to her face.

"You know, my bag is big enough for two. You could sleep with me if you're still scared, I'll keep you safe," Luz offered, giving her a warm and caring smile, causing Amity to blush. She nodded, maybe a bit _too_ eagerly for her own liking, before crawling over and entering the sleeping bag with Luz. She faced Luz, wrapping her arms around the human's back before tucking her head underneath and nuzzling Luz's neck. Luz zipped the bag and returned the embrace, holding Amity flush against her body. It was there she realized the two fit together perfectly, exactly like pieces of a puzzle.

Despite the fright, it was the best sleep either of them had gotten in a while.

**(The next day. Amity's secret library room)**

"Do you think she likes me?" Amity asked, fiddling with her hands as she sat at her desk. Kevin, with a bandage wrapped around his arm from the bear, sighed heavily

"I did not fight a bear and make it my bitch _just_ so you could ask a stupid question like that. Amity, she _literally_ kissed the corner of your mouth. Several times, actually!"

"That doesn't prove anything! It was probably just a human tradition, right?" she asked, causing Kevin to give her the most annoyed and tired expression he could muster.

"Just, please pick the next option so I can go home and go to sleep. I was getting chased by a bear all night, and I'm exhausted," Kevin said, making Amity feel bad that he had been up all night driving that blasted bear away. She did as he said and walked up to the board before picking one of the final two options. "Okay, perfect. Make sure you clip your nails the night before," Kevin said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Why would I need to clip my nails?"

"Just trust me," he called back after exiting the room, leaving Amity confused.

**(Hello everyone! Remember how on Instagram and Discord I'd be adding a 'deleted scene' to the end of one of the chapters? Well, here it is! By deleted scene I mean it's a scene I wanted to use in the fic, but was unable to. This scene is 100% canon, and will give context to what Kevin does in chapter 16. I hope you enjoy!)**

"This shit is _not_ funny!"

Amity held onto her sides as she giggled uncontrollably upon seeing Kevin and his clones run through the halls like Tainttalon's with their heads chopped off. The human and his clones were going from locker to locker, tearing off the various drawings of Kevin and Boscha that Amity had made and copied. Being the top student at Hexside, she had some special privileges, one of which was that Bump would allow her access to the school before it opened for the day. So using this to her advantage, and the fact that her siblings loved causing mischief, she had managed to convince Emira and Edric to come with her and tape all the art to everyone's locker.

What she didn't account for was that Bump called a surprise school assembly, meaning that no one had actually seen her handiwork yet. No one besides Kevin, that is, as he needed to go to the bathroom shortly after the assembly began and witnessed what she had done.

"This is payback for all those little jokes you make about me and Luz! Doesn't feel nice getting messed with, does it?"

"I hope you know you're just adding fuel to my already burning flame of revenge," Kevin said as he and his clones dumped hundreds of papers into a garbage can. Two clones walked up soon after and aimed their hands at the container, causing jets of flames to fly out and burn the cursed images. Smoke quickly started to rise as the paper was burned, but two more nearby clones took control of the smoke and shot it out the opened windows, keeping them from activating any of the fire alarms. "That's all of them, right? You all checked the lockers, classrooms, bathrooms, and all the other little nooks and crannies?" he asked his clones, and they all nodded in confirmation, causing the original to sigh in relief. "Good, you're all dismissed."

With a snap of his fingers his clones disappeared, and he pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a tired sigh; it was too early to be dealing with this. "My revenge will be swift and merciless. It'll come when you least suspect, at a point and time that will cause you the most amount of anger."

"Oh quit being so dramatic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Double upload baby! Shortly after uploading this, I'll also be uploading chapter 15 as well! I hope you enjoy both chapters!**
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> **Originally this was going to be a Aquarium date, but I changed it to this. Honestly I was only doing the Aquarium idea because I was going to have Kevin fight a giant killer squid, and then have him return home so he and Eda would do the "some idiot tried to fight a squid at the aquarium. Well maybe the squid was being a dick!" meme.**
> 
> **Nyroc is a witchsona/OC made datonewolffo over on Instagram! I highly recommend checking him/her out! He/She is such an amazing artist and a close friend of mine!**
> 
> **Speaking of which, I too have an Instagram account! It's ghost509_ and if you wanna join, I have a Discord server too! Here's the invite link!**
> 
> **https://discord.gg/eqYDaZrkVH**
> 
> **Honestly I think that's all I have to say? Sorry for the long delay, this chapter has been done for 2 weeks now, but my beta wasn't able to look it over until today. I hope it was worth the wait! Join me next time for a Kevin X Boscha (official ship name Kevscha) filler chapter! See y'all in chapter 15!**


	15. Walking in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **As acid rain falls from the sky, Boscha must deal with her confusing and aggravating feelings for Kevin as they take refuge inside her home. Would could possibly go wrong?**

Acid rain, a more deadly version of boiling rain, attacked Bonesborough mercilessly as it fell from the sky, destroying anything and everything that wasn't protected by protective bubbles. In situations like these, the children of Hexside were forced to stay inside the school until their parents or legal guardians could come and safely pick them up. For many it was an annoyance, but not a giant one, as many student's parents arrived within moments of being notified to whisk their children back home and to safety on their staffs. Well, most students had the luxury.

"What do you mean you're not coming?!" Boscha's shout echoed through the near-empty halls of Hexside, as the majority of students and staff had already left. Only a few people remained in the school, such as the janitors, some teachers, and in this case, Boscha herself. The poor girl was left to pace back and forth by the front door of the school as she spoke to her mother on her scroll. "Where even are you guys?" she asked, and a murmur could be heard from the other end of her call.

"Oceanmond? Why are you guys there?" she asked before receiving another murmur. "Wha—You had to take him _now_ instead of waiting for me?! Is his birthday really _that_ much more important than my own safety?" Boscha asked, angry that her parents would take the annoying wart that was her little brother out of town first before making sure she was okay first.

"Yes, I understand you only turn 10 once, but—yeah, but—that isn't fai—grr, _fine_!" she shouted before hanging up on her mother. She growled and pulled her hair in anger, needing something, _anything_ to take her frustration out on. She turned, and with a shout threw her scroll at the nearest wall, hoping the satisfying _crash_ would do anything to ease and calm her down. But the crash of destruction never came as a hand reached out and grabbed the scroll just before it could make contact. Kevin stared down at the scroll in his hand and eyed Boscha questioningly.

"Trouble in paradise, princess?" he asked, walking over to her and offering her scroll back. The witch murmured a quiet 'thanks' as she took it back from him.

"When isn't there?" she asked rhetorically while rolling all three eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you would've left a while ago with Luz and whatever her name is, her witch mom I'll call her."

"Luz and Amity were picked up by Eda a while ago; I had to stay behind because I got detention. Apparently giving your Abomination a dick is 'inappropriate' and 'offensive' and 'against school rules,'" Kevin said with finger quotes, causing Boscha to shake her head in disappointment. Of course the dumbass would do something like that and get in trouble. She really needed her brain examined because why did she like _him_ of all people.

"Why did you give your Abomination a dick?"

"Well, my friend Nyroc and I were talking at lunch, and we both agreed it would be a funny thing to do. But he didn't think I was brave enough to do it, so we made a bet on whether or not I'd do it."

"I hope winning was worth the detention, idiot," Boscha said, causing Kevin to laugh.

"It will be when he has to come to school tomorrow in a _very_ special outfit I picked out for him," Kevin said with a smile and a familiar glint in his eyes. Boscha didn't know who Nyroc was, but she felt bad for him; titan knows what this freak was going to make him wear. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong; I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Boscha lied, not wanting to divulge into her family life. Kevin raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

"Well, most 'perfectly fine' people I know tend to not scream and try throwing their phone or scroll or whatever at a wall," Kevin said plainly. "What's got you so pissed?"

"I'm not pissed! Just drop it," she said, not in the mood to talk about her family. But Kevin wasn't going to let up now.

"Well something's stuck up your ass right now, and unfortunately it's not me, so obviously you're upset about something," he said, causing her to choke on the air as she spluttered, blushing at his comment. She would've yelled at him, but he continued to speak. "Boscha I think I know you _pretty_ well, so I can tell when you're genuinely upset about something or not. So c'mon, spill it," he said, causing her to sigh.

"My parents thought this would be the _best_ time to take my little brother to a city that's four hours away to celebrate his 10th birthday. Of course they _knew_ there would be a chance of acid rain and decided to leave early instead of sticking around to make sure I was all right. So now I'm stuck here until this fucking rain stops. I swear they're so fucking selfish and inconsiderate, sometimes I wish they would just dis—" the witch started to say before biting her tongue, not wanting to finish her sentence for fear of being seen as insensitive. Titan, she was such a fucking idiot; she couldn't believe she was about to say she wished her family would disappear to a fucking _orphan_ of all people!

"Would just, what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She shook her head before continuing. "They're just annoying, and now I'm stuck here for titan knows how long until this stupid rain stops."

"Couldn't you just use that bubble of yours to protect you?" Kevin asked, remembering how her bubble protected them that day at the beach.

"No. It's strong, but not strong enough to withstand acid rain. Only powerful witches like Bump and my parents, for example, have strong enough bubbles. The acid would turn my bubble, and myself, into swiss cheese in seconds," she said, and Kevin nodded in understanding. He stared outside, watching as several small creatures were watching the rain from inside the safety of the bubble. The rain was slowly corroding whatever surface wasn't being protected by the bubble.

"You know, I could walk you home if you want," he offered, surprising Boscha and making the witch flush from the offer. She was quick to shake her head, ignoring the sudden increasing beating inside her chest from her heart.

"What part of 'acid rain' do you not get?"

"What part of 'I have powers from different dimensions' do _you_ not get?" he sassed back, raising his left hand. It started to crackle with blue energy before a shield formed, floating right above his palm. "A shield made from my concentrated stamina. It can withstand stuff like fire, lighting, and, you guessed it, acid."

"Impressive, but how the hell are we _both_ going to fit underneath it?" she asked, noticing it was a lot smaller than she would've hoped. As much as she wanted to get out of here and return home, she didn't want to die trying.

"Well, we'll either have to walk _right_ next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, practically grinding against each other—"

"Please don't phrase it like that," Boscha said, cheeks turning dark from her blush. Kevin, seeing this, smirked and continued.

"Like I said, _grinding_ against each other, practically humping against each other likes dogs in heat ready to c—-"

"Can you _please_ stop?" she shouted, cheeks turning dark purple from his stupid jokes. Titan he drove her crazy! Did that perverted mind of his think of anything else, or was it just sex 24/7?

"Fine, fine, fine. Or I can give you a piggyback ride."

"Isn't there a third option? Like, can't you just make your shield bigger?"

"Can't. I'm using too much stamina as is to reinforce it in its current size. Any more stamina and you'd have to carry me the whole way there. Sorry, but those are your only two options. I mean, unless you _want_ to stay the night here. I'm sure the Choosy Hat would love the company," Kevin said, causing Boscha to shudder in fright. That damn hat had been missing for two weeks now...and so had a janitor, but Bump had refused to say the two were connected.

"Fine, not like I have much of a choice," Boscha mumbled bitterly. "Let me get on your back. But I swear if word gets out about this, or if anyone sees us, I'm killing you. Slowly, and painfully."

"Bareback option it is. Slow and painful, just like Loona. She was really into edging," Kevin said as he turned and crouched, snickering to himself as Boscha sighed loudly at yet another one of his jokes.

"I'm already regretting this," she said while climbing onto his back and wrapping her arms and legs around him. She refused to acknowledge the squeak she let out when he placed his hand under her thigh before standing up.

He walked outside, passing by the smaller animals as they watched the witch and human curiously. Staring up at the falling droplets of acid, Kevin raised the shield above them before walking out of the bubble. The shield was immediately pelted with the killer droplets, but thankfully none of them managed to melt through. They were safe.

"Where to?"

"Head down this road, and I'll tell you when to make a turn," Boscha said, causing Kevin to nod before he followed orders and started to walk.

"You know in my dreams, you're riding a different part of me," Kevin said, smiling to himself as Boscha groaned in annoyance and buried her face into the back of his neck to hide her blush.

Titan she hated him sometimes.

**(Two hours later)**

It ended up taking two hours to reach Boscha's gated community, a place where some of the most rich and powerful witches lived amongst themselves, away from the rest of the 'riff raff' that inhabited the Boiling Isles. The acid rain had yet to let up during their perilous and harrowing journey, but thanks to Kevin's shield, the two were kept safe the entire time.

Boscha sighed in relief from seeing her home off in the distance, a two-storied building made of white wood and a red tiled roof and plenty of bay windows around the exterior. A red bubble was protecting it, meaning her parents actually thought ahead for once and placed it up before leaving. Kevin let out a low whistle at the home, the design reminding him of the Victorian style homes he often saw on his…'business' trips to the UK back in the human world. He walked up to the front door and let go of the witch's thigh, and felt her unwrap herself from around him before sliding off his back.

"Thanks, for, ya know," Boscha said awkwardly. She was never good in situations like these. Most people often didn't show her kindness or help her out, so she was still new to all of this. "You know, you didn't have to do all that," she said, referring to him carrying her _two hours_ through a literal deadly storm.

"I know, but I wanted to. You were having a shitty day, I wanted to try and make it less shitty." He shrugged, causing her to smile. Despite his...Kevin-ness, he could be a sweet guy sometimes. A big reason why she did like him.

Lighting lit up the sky, and the crackling and booming of thunder interrupted their sweet moment, the volume of it making them flinch. The two watched as it started to rain harder, the wind hollowing and whipping through the air violently and at extreme speeds. They watched as a neighbor's tree from across the street got torn from its roots and sent flying off down the weather was bad, and it showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon.

"Damn, it's a good thing we got here when we did, it's getting bad out there," Kevin said, thankful the weather had stayed calm until they arrived. "I better get back before it gets any worse."

"You don't have to!" she said suddenly, grabbing onto his arm and keeping him from taking another step. He stared at her, surprised, and she stared at her hands wrapped around his arm before letting go, blushing. "I-I mean, you're probably tired, right? And this storm isn't letting up anytime soon. It-It would be safer for you to stay, here I mean, w-with me," she stuttered out, stomach doing flips and twists as a sudden wave of nervousness hit her. The prospect of them being all alone in her home was affecting her badly, her mind wondering exactly what they would do if he ended up accepting. Nothing lewd of course! She definitely never had a dream of them in the shower and—she was just going to stop now. "I mean, if you _want_ to, that is. I'm sure the others are probably worried about you and—"

"I'd love to stay," he said, cutting her off, and she was thankful he did so; titan knows how much more she would've embarrassed herself if he hadn't. "You sure your parents won't mind? I'd hate for you to get into any trouble."

"Who cares what they think?" she scoffed at the mention of her parents. She couldn't care about what her parents said or did. If they really cared, they never should've left in the first place.

"Be still my beating heart, you're going through your rebellious girl phase! I'm so proud!" Kevin said with a fake sniffle while wiping away an imaginary tear. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you, instead of rubbing one off thinking about you," he said, causing Boscha to go into another stuttering, blushing fit. "So princess, are you going to invite me in?"

"Uh, y-yeah, s-sure," she said, moving out of the doorway and gesturing him to enter. He did so and walked inside, prompting Boscha to close the door behind him. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and stop the violent drumming of her heart, and heard as he whistled from behind her.

"Nice place you've got here," he said, looking around and eyeing the layout of the house. In front of him was a staircase leading upstairs, and to the left of the staircase was a hallway that led to the back of the house. To Kevin's left appeared to be a living room, and to Kevin's right appeared to be a large and luxurious dining room, with a large, golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He eyed the wall which led upstairs, and noticed a bunch of pictures hanging up.

Roughly 99% of the pictures only consisted of a man, woman, and young boy, and only one perfect consisted of the man, woman, and Boscha. The man had red skin with slicked back black hair, three harsh red eyes, fangs longer than a normal witch, and two horns protruding from his head, much like most depictions of the devil. _'Her father. He certainly seems fun at parties,'_ he deduced dryly before moving onto the woman. She had pink skin, much like Boscha, with long flowing magenta hair and two blue eyes. She had a small smile on her face, and looked quite elegant, graceful, and dare he say, beautiful. _'Yeah, definitely where Boscha gets her looks from,'_ Kevin thought before moving on to the boy. He was young in most of the pictures, six, maybe seven. He had red skin like his father and two blue eyes like his mother. His horns were short and stubby, like a two point buck, with one long fang and one short one. _'Oh, he definitely gets bullied at school,'_ Kevin thought, trying not to snicker. Towards the bottom of the staircase on the wall were a few pictures of Boscha, most being from when she was seven-ish, if Kevin had to guess. She looked the same, but had a pair of three-eyed glasses and pigtails.

"Not a lot of pictures of you up there," Kevin observed, wondering why what was.

"Oh, that, yeah. When the little shit arrived, he became the new 'favorite' because my parents saw a lot more 'potential' in him," Boscha said with air quotes. It stung, no longer being the favorite or being cared about in general. That's why Boscha tried so hard, to hopefully get her parents attention and love back. Kevin was surprised and saddened to hear this, and stared back at the wall of pictures.

' _I wonder if that's how Brian and Jason felt when I was born,'_ he thought to himself. "I'm sorry to hear that; it's pretty fucked up."

"Yeah, well, it's life I guess, so I guess it's fine." She shrugged. It wasn't, but there was no point in crying about that now. She'd do that later tonight when she tried to sleep.

"If it means anything, I like you a lot more than the rest of your family."

...Ah, so the butterflies were back. Wasn't that fantastic?

"Ah, w-well t-thanks," she stuttered again, hating this feeling. Why was she suddenly so nervous around him? It was never this bad before! Was it because they were alone? No, that wouldn't mean anything; they've been alone together countless times! Granted, the last time they were left alone they nearly—the witch felt her face grow warmer at the memory of their almost-kiss. She needed to change subjects, and fast. "Are you hungry? It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure neither of us have had anything since lunchtime."

"Yeah sure, food sounds nice right about now. Show me the kitchen and I'll whip us something up," he said, surprising her.

"Dumbass, you're my guest. _I'll_ cook us something."

"Ah c'mon hon, I've learned a thing or two in my travels! Let me cook! I promise not to burn the kitchen down...unlike that one time at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, but that wasn't my fault! It was Junkrat's!" he exclaimed, and was met with a face of pure confusion.

"You burned the kitchen at where because of _who_?"

"Not important! Anyway, point me to the kitchen so I can start our dinner," he said, causing her to sigh. The idiot wasn't going to give up, was he? She just hoped she wasn't going to regret this.

"All right, follow me."

**(The Kitchen)**

55 minutes in and the kitchen hadn't been burned down—' _yet_ —which was a good sign that the dumbass knew what he was doing, to some extent, at least. He had been very adamant about him doing all the cooking, so she was forced to sit at the table as he cooked, either scrolling through Penstagram or directing him to the location of whatever specific ingredient he needed. It smelled nice, although she would never admit it out loud; he was already cocky enough as is.

"You done yet?" she asked for the third time in the past 10 minutes, deciding that if she couldn't help him, she would do the next best thing: annoy him.

"Almost, just gotta be patient," Kevin said, nodding to the clone he had summoned halfway through his preparations. Clone One understood the command and opened the oven before pulling out a tray with two steaks on them. The species the steaks came from was unknown to Kevin, as was the price her parents paid for them. But the large note saying ' **Do not touch. Ever**!' found on top of them was a clear indication they were meant for only a special occasion. Too bad that for her parents, spending time with their daughter _was always_ a special occasion.

"It better be worth the wait. It probably wouldn't have taken as long if you would've let me help," she said, bitterness seeping into her tone.

"It will be, don't worry. And, I didn't let you help because you've been having a shitty day. You deserve a _bit_ of pampering," he said, chopping away at some vegetables for one of the sides he was making. The comment made her smile. Despite his...well, _everything_ , he did have his sweet moments.

"One, cut a piece for her. Let her see for herself that it's been worth the wait."

One nodded at the command and grabbed an extra knife before cutting a small piece from one of the steaks. Stabbing it with a fork, the clone walked over and handed it to the pinkette, just as Kevin turned around to watch her reaction. She took with a nod as thanks and took the bite, a wave of flavor hitting her upon contact. She had to stop herself from letting out a noise of enjoyment. It was good, really good even, better than anything her parents could make, at least. She noticed that he was eyeing her with a shit-eating grin.

"It's not bad," she lied, not wanting to feed his already oversized ego. She held back a smile as Kevin let out a hurt gasp from her comment.

"Not bad? I'll have you know that right there saved my ass from being eaten by a cannibalistic race of demons known as the Tarkatans," Kevin said, offended at her comment. He turned back and continued to cook. "Interestingly enough, one of my exes was a Tarkatan. She was their queen, actually."

"One of your exes was queen of a cannibalistic race of demons? Gee, wonder how that turned out." Boscha rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her drink.

"We broke up because she tried biting my dick off in my sleep," Kevin said nonchalantly, causing Boscha to do a spit take across the table.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Apparently human genitalia, especially male genitalia, is a delicacy in their culture."

"Why the _fuck_ would you even date someone like that?!" Boscha exclaimed, trying and failing to wrap her head around him _willingly_ dating a cannibalistic demon. She could hear him muttering something, but couldn't make out the words. "Speak up, dumbass!"

"Because she had sharp teeth!" he exclaimed, loud enough for her to hear. This only caused her more confusion.

"What?"

"I... _may_ or may not have a thing for sharp teeth, fangs especially," he clarified, focusing on his cutting rather than his reddening cheeks.

"And, by 'thing' you mean fetish, right?" she asked, causing him to splutter.

"I wouldn't phrase it like that. 'Teeth fetish' just sounds weird and gross. I just...like sharp teeth, ya know? I think it's because in the back of my mind I _know_ the person I'm with could kill me when they're biting my neck and the thought excites me." He could feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

"Look I never claimed to be 'normal' okay? Don't judge me," he said, but Boscha wasn't judging him. A lightbulb turned on above Boscha's head, and she grinned before rising from her seat and walking over to him, throwing one arm over his shoulders as she leaned on him. He stared at her, surprised, as she was never the one to initiate physical contact.

"So, you have a thing for fangs, huh?" she asked, smile wide enough to show off her own. She knew what he was into now and decided for once, _she_ would be the tease in this weird little relationship of theirs. It must've been working, as she watched his eyes widen and cheeks turn a darker shade of red, something she took great satisfaction in causing.

"I-I w-well, heh, um," he said, unable to come up with an intelligible and cohesive sentence on account of his short circuiting brain, and all because 'pretty girl with fangs go brrr.' Instead of trying to speak and further embarrassing himself, Kevin turned back to his cutting, not noticing Boscha's growing shit-eating grin.

"Hey, don't be shy now. Look at me," Boscha said, lifting her hands up to gently cup his face before turning his head towards her. "What's wrong? Witch got your tongue?" she hissed as she stared into his eyes, both things causing a shiver to run down his spine. Oh yeah, she was going to take full advantage of this.

Kevin, distracted, continued to cut into the vegetable until there was nothing left, but his hands continued to move of their own free will. A sudden hot, searing pain ripped its way through his hand, and he flinched.

"Ah fuck!" he exclaimed, tossing the knife back onto the counter and pulling away from Boscha. The witch stared at him, startled, and watched as he held onto his left hand. That's when she saw the large gash caused by the knife slicing through his skin, just a few inches below his thumb. The cut was deep and was bleeding profusely, running down his skin before dripping down to the floor below.

"Shit," Boscha said, quickly grabbing a nearby hand towel and placing it over the gash in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"But my sides!"

"Wha—Now's the time to be worry about your stupid sides! One, watch the baby's sides until we get back," she ordered, and One snapped to a salute as a result. "Now follow me so we can get this taken care of," Boscha said, grabbing onto his upper arm before dragging him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They walked past several doors before walking through the third door on the right. Boscha flipped on the switch and brought the bathroom lights to life.

Boscha opened the medicine cabinet and started rummaging around before pulling out a healing glyph, some gauze, and medical tape and grabbing two washrags from the cabinet nearby. She gestured for him to come closer to the sink as she turned on the warm water, and Kevin followed as requested. She grabbed his hand and tossed the damp hand towel into the hamper before bringing his hand under the water. Soaping up the rag, she started cleaning the wound, mindful not to get any inside or risk irritation.

After she was done, Boscha brought him to the edge of the bathtub and had him sit down. After drying the area, she placed some gauze over the wound before wrapping it with the tape. Once it was wrapped securely, she placed a healing glyph on top in order to speed up the healing; the wound should be closed and fully healed sometime later on in the night, or the next morning at the very latest.

"Thank you," Kevin said, cheeks still a healthy shade of pink. He wasn't used to a warm and gentle person to clean his wounds. Suit was, well, a robot; warm was the last thing to describe it's metallic hands. Mercy would use her caduceus staff to heal him, Lucio used his music, Ana would shoot him with needles. The only other warm and gentle touch he had felt when someone would patch him up was Luz. "Kiss it and make it feel better?" he asked with a small grin

Boscha rolled her eyes, contemplating slapping him before remembering she _was_ partially responsible for the incident. She sighed, deciding to indulge in what surely was another sick fantasy of his. Grabbing his hand she bent down, pecking at where the wound was before pulling back, causing both of them to blush a bright red. If dying of embarrassment was a thing, Boscha was sure she'd be dead right now.

**(One hour later)**

The house was quiet now. Dinner had been finished and the dishes washed thanks to Kevin's clones. Boscha had changed out of her uniform and into a simple pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, Kevin had changed into a t-shirt and shorts he had in his bag. As the acid rain still attacked the outside world and as the winds continued to violently howl, they found solace in the crystal ball that sat in the living; it was roughly the size of an exercise ball, perhaps a bit bigger than that. They found some show as they flipped through channels about a quirky yet incredibly flawed family who were often fighting and always at each other's throats. It was one of _those_ shows where every episode had a new problem that had to be solved, which often caused some form of drama and strain among the family, but was always fixed in the end with the family talking about how they loved each other and wouldn't trade anything in the world for them.

It sickened Boscha, watching the family be all loving and caring over one another. It caused her great jealousy, knowing she would never experience such a thing. The mental and emotional abuse she'd dealt with over the years, mixed with the occasional physical abuse and constant neglect ever since the homewrecker that was her little brother was born, had warped her mind into thinking true happiness was just some silly dream.

Another _ding_ managed to get Boscha out of her own head, and she turned to see Kevin texting away on his phone. If Boscha had to bet, it was probably Luz again checking in on the dumbass and seeing if he was okay. The human girl had been doing it almost periodically, and despite his _constant_ texts telling her that he was okay (while thankfully leaving out the fact he had cut himself) she would keep texting just to make sure he was doing small, mundane things like eating or drinking water.

She watched him smile as he texted back, and she took this time to check her own scroll. The dreaded and haunting ' _0 new messages_ ' that would appear angered and saddened her. Wasn't that sad? How a _friend_ had texted Kevin more about his health and safety than Boscha's own _family_ did for her? Yes one could argue that perhaps their scrolls had died (all at once didn't seem probable but it was still possible) or that the storm was messing with their signal. But those arguments were quickly dashed and decimated by the fact her mother and brother were _posting to Penstagram_ seemingly every 10 minutes!

"Hey, I have a question for you," Boscha said, drawing Kevin's attention away from his texts to Luz.

"Wow, your parents didn't give you this talk? Okay well, first off a man inserts his peni—" he started to say before he felt a pillow slam into his chest.

"Not that kind of question, dumbass!" Boscha exclaimed with a growl, cheeks flushing pink as she put the pillow back. "This a _serious_ question; try not to make any stupid jokes for once!" she said, surprising him. He nodded before muting the crystal ball and turning to her, giving the witch his full and undivided attention.

"I'm all ears," he said, causing her to sigh.

"How does it feel...to have people that actually care about you?" she asked

The question caught him by surprise. He wasn't expecting something like that. "You think people don't care about you?" he asked. "Why would you think something like that?"

"It's just...look around you," Boscha said, gesturing to the entire room. "Do you see a loving family here? Parents who are supposed to protect and nurture me, to make sure I'm safe? No, you don't. Because they would rather take my little brother to a fucking birthday party instead of sticking around a few hours to make sure I got home safe and sound from the acid rain. It's been _hours_ and I haven't received one phone call, and not even one _fucking_ text from them checking up on me. Hell, not even my friends have tried to make sure I'm all right! But here you are, getting texts for hours from Luz and _titan_ knows who else to make sure you're fine. Your friends care about you more than my own family cares about me!" she exclaimed angrily, leaning against her seat while scratching her head, needing to take her pent up frustration out on _something_. "But it makes sense. I've been such a stuck-up bitch these past few years, acting all high and mighty and crushing anyone who was in my way, just like my parents taught me. I'm no better than they are; who the _fuck_ would care about someone like me?" She laughed bitterly.

Kevin just stared at her without saying a word, surprised, while digesting this new-found information about how she felt. "Boscha, not to be blunt and I am sorry for asking, but are you stupid or something?" he asked in all seriousness, causing her to raise two eyes at him

"Nice pep talk you have there," she said dryly.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I understand where you're coming from, I really do, but how can you think of such a thing? Boscha, do you really think that your friends like Skara and Amelia would've put up with your bullshit all these years if they didn't care about you? Do you really think Luz, Amity, Gus, and even _Willow_ would talk to you if they didn't care about you? Open your eyes, Boscha! Despite your parents being shitty, there are people out there who _do_ care about you, people who _love_ you despite what you've done... _I_ care about you," he admitted, causing both of them to blush about the sudden declaration.

Despite the embarrassment it caused her, or the violently swarming butterflies in her stomach or the rapid beating of her heart, she found herself smiling.

"Really?"

"Boscha I _literally_ walked you home in rain that would have _literally_ killed us with a single drop. If that doesn't say 'I care about you,' then I have no idea what does," he said, causing her to snort. She found herself smiling wider from that, feeling lighter than before, happier even, as if a weight of dread and doubt had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt something wet building in the corner of her eyes, and she quickly wiped it away. "Would you like a hug?" he asked, and she nodded. He opened his arms and before he could even blink she had launched herself across the couch and into his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him from the force. She hugged him, and he returned the embrace wholeheartedly. He felt her shaking in his arms and felt something wet start dripping against his neck as a result.

"Thank you," she managed to choke out, arms wrapping around him tightly as she buried her face into his neck. "Can-Can we stay like this? For a little while?"

"Of course, for as long as you want," he said, arms wrapping around her tighter as he brought her closer to hand, hand rubbing and down her back in comfort. "For as long as you want."

**(Several hours later: Morning)**

Boscha shifted in her sleep, snuggling further into the warmth and breathing in its calming scent of...coconut? That was odd; she didn't use any coconut products when it came to her bedding or self-care. In fact, her bedding was a lot harder than usual...wait, what the hell was she sleeping on again?

The pinkette's eyes snapped open and when she looked around, she swallowed a scream of surprise when she saw Kevin's face mere inches away from her own. She blushed hard, noticing their compromising position, with her laying directly on top of him, arms wrapped around him as if he were a giant teddy bear. He had a smile on his face as he slept, his own arms wrapped securely around her waist. He looked peaceful as he slept, and he was definitely a whole lot less annoying in this state.

Boscha found herself contemplating on what to do. Did she wake him up and ruin the tranquility of this moment? Deal with that charming irritating, shit-eating grin he would surely give her and whatever stupid joke he would propel at her? Or did she let him sleep, and bury her face back into the warm and comfort of his neck and breath in the coconut scent?

...To be fair, it was some of the best sleep she had ever had.

With a smile, she eased herself back into nirvana, basking in the warmth and comfort, the rise and fall of his chest slowly lulling her back into a peaceful slumber, until something in her pocket vibrated. Biting back a groan of annoyance she raised her head from his neck and fished around her pocket before pulling out her scroll. She turned it on, dreading the message she saw pop up on the screen.

Mother: We'll be home soon, make sure the house is clean.

Boscha panicked, not knowing how soon ' _soon_ 'actually meant. Was it 5 minutes, 10? Or were they literally a few blocks away? She sighed, going to miss this feeling of warmth and comfort, but she supposed good things always had to come to an end.

"Hey, wake up," she said softly, using her hand to try and shake him awake. The human grumbled in his sleep, unmoving, and wrapping his arms tighter around the witch, causing her to squeak in surprise and embarrassment. His one hand was _dangerously_ close to a place she... well she wouldn't _mind_ him touching if he were awake, but being asleep was a totally different Grudgby game. "Kevin, wake up!" she said louder than her first attempt, shaking him harder and causing him to whine as he was finally awakened.

"Whaaaaat?" he whined cutely annoyingly, choosing to keep his eyes closed instead of opening them.

"You need to wake up and leave. My parents will be home soon, and titan knows what they'll do if they catch us like _this_."

"They can suck a Krogan dick for all I care. I'm too comfortable to leave," he mumbled, about to try and fall back to sleep before she pinched his cheek. "Ow, ow! Okay, I'm up!" he said, eyes snapping open as he released his grip on the witch. She crawled off of him, allowing him to sit up and scratch at his bedhead. "Your parents suck."

"Tell me something I don't know," she said dryly before the two stood up from the couch. She stretched, working out the kinks she had gotten from sleeping on the couch while watching him stumble around, still tired, as he collected his bag and slipped on his shoes.

"You owe me another peaceful night's sleep," Kevin said, causing her to scoff.

"What? You want to sleep together again?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly, causing the teen witch to splutter, blushing purple. "Maybe in an actual bed next time? That couch is not comfortable in the _slightest_."

"I-I—does the word 'filter' exist in your vocabulary?"

"You don't want to know what's in my vocabulary. But my most-used word is probably BDSM," he joked, causing her blush to darken. "Well, thanks for having me and not kicking me out last night. I appreciate it," he said while opening the door and stepping outside.

"Wait," Boscha said, causing Kevin to stop in his tracks. He turned and was startled when she came up and wrapped him into a hug. "Thank you for, well, everything yesterday," she said, voice muffled as she buried her darkening face into his chest. He flushed as well and hugged back, pulling her closer to him. He hadn't expected the hug, and he most _certainly_ did not expect something warm to press against his cheek. The human stared down at the witch with wide eyes filled with surprise as both teens blushed hard. "You get _one_ of those," she said, letting him go and backing away from him. With a final wave she closed the door, leaving Kevin to raise his hand and touch the area where her lips had been. He smiled goofily and turned to walk away, thinking that they _definitely_ should do this again sometime soon.

**(Cut/Bonus scene 1)**

(When Kevin first enters her home)

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"So I can take a shower."

"What? Why?

Because your perfume is literally one of the worst things I've ever smelled. It smells worse than my buddy Angel Dust after a gangbang."

**(Cut/Bonus scene 2)**

(While Boscha searches for healing supplies)

"Who knew you cared about me so much?"

"I don't. But if this doesn't get cleaned and you die from an infection, the police here will do some fucking mental gymnastics and arrest me in order to fill their quota."

"Sounds like the police back in the human world."

**(Cut/Bonus scene 3)**

(Before the **"two hours later"** time cut)

"I hate you sometimes."

"You know if you think about it, we're like Invader Zim and Tak, and this rain is just regular rain."

"Will you stop with these stupid references that no one gets?"

"The readers get them!"

**(Cut/Bonus scene 4)**

(Right before "Are you hungry? It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure neither of us have had anything since lunchtime.")

Thankfully, Kevin ended up doing it for her.

"Ah great, _you're_ still alive," Kevin said with a scowl, and Boscha, confused, turned to see who the hell he was talking to. Her question was answered when she saw her cat, Shiva, laying on the headrest of the recliner, staring at Kevin as if he were prey. The cat hissed at him, and he hissed back

"Will you stop hissing at my cat?"

"She started it! Don't you remember she tried _biting_ my hand off?!"

"Well, Shiva apologizes and promises she won't try again. Isn't that right, Shiva?" she asked her cat. The cat from hell rolled her eyes before jumping off the chair and scampering upstairs to Boscha's room.

"If she tries it again, I'm flushing the fucker down the toilet."

"Look, let's just forget about Shiva for now.

**(Cut/Bonus scene 5)**

(After Boscha kisses his hand)

"Wow, if I knew that would've worked, I would've cut my dick tip instead," he joked, causing Boscha to sigh. He really did know how to ruin a moment.

"Why are you like this?"

"It's the trauma. Hey, you're not the type of girl who likes being called mommy, right? I've been trying to avoid _that_ awkwardness ever since I broke up with my ex, Jinx."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's chapter 15! I really enjoyed writing more Kevscha, especially since this chapter let me build up the home life I headcanon Boscha having! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> **Speaking of which, I too have an Instagram account! It's ghost509_ and if you wanna join, I have a Discord server too! Here's the invite link!**
> 
> **https://discord.gg/eqYDaZrkVH**
> 
> **Honestly I think that's all I have to say? Join me next time when the gang get on their dancing shoes! See ya in chapter 16!**


End file.
